Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Darkness
by Arksendis
Summary: The Chosen Hero is suddenly ripped from his beloved skies and whisked away into different realms and dimensions, tasked with gathering the heroes of Time and Twilight to aid another hero - the Hero of Darkness. Will Hyrule plunge into an era of chaos? How will the Hero of Winds come into play? Will the spirit of the Hero survive? Cover by AMaeJay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Two Links

I.

She looks at me with that same look she gave me a year ago, the look when I told her I couldn't sense my Loftwing. A mischievous sparkle in her eyes gets me a little nervous. Is she going to push me off the statue of the goddess again? She's done it before, and she might do it again. I tense, ready to spring out of the way.

Instead her sky-blue eyes narrow in amusement. Her corn-yellow hair flutters in a sudden breeze. She looks like she may be cold in her pink dress, but despite the outfit she still wears a tough belt that looks like it could have been for a man. Zelda somehow enchants me in a way no one else can.

We stand atop the statue of the goddess, overlooking what was once Skyloft, high in the clouds. Now it is grounded. The streets bustle with people going to and fro. Above, our Loftwings glide lazily in circles that block out the sun. I crane my neck upwards and I can just make out Groose diving on his own Loftwing. I smile, remembering the "Groosinator."

"Hey, Sleepyhead! Wake up!" Zelda yells, followed by a sudden force slamming into my back. I cry out as I lose my balance, floundering to the edge of the statue. My momentum makes me tip over, and I start falling down, my yells following me.

Of course Zelda would do this! Laughter bubbles up inside me as I quickly take out the Sailcloth Zelda had given to me so long ago, when Skyloft still remained in the sky. The wind hits it, and I drift slowly down until I hit the ground crouching to absorb the impact.

I feel not a trace of annoyance when the whistle of wind on wings warns me a second before to duck. I lay sprawled on the ground as Zelda dismounts her blue and white Loftwing to crouch beside me. I let out a sigh as my cheek presses up against the warm cobblestones.

"You awake yet?" Zelda teases, pinching my cheek. I sit up, and we sit together with our legs crosses beneath the statue. I still wear my knight's clothes, but thankfully I have the day off from showing the knights places to explore. We ride around on our Loftwings, and I show them sights such as the Earth Temple, even Skyview so they we can perhaps spread and grow.

I bring myself back to the present as Zelda tousles my dirty blond hair. I smile as she pulls off my hat, and tugs my tunic so I am forced closer. Alarm flashes through me, and I am suddenly aware of every part of my body. My palms are sweating, and I have an itch on my right leg, right above the knee cap.

She pulls me in so close until I can see the lighter blue flecks in her eyes. They draw me in, a swirling ocean of color, until I am lost. I suddenly am jolted back to reality as she shoves me away, laughing. She wanted to see me alarmed? I bristle for a moment then relax. This is Zelda! I laugh with her and we lean against one another as the sun warms the cobblestones below us. We gaze into the sky, where clouds drift lazily by.

"Hey, Link…" Zelda begins. When I don't respond, which is usual, she continues, "do you ever think about what would happen if we weren't involved in this mess?"

I know what she's referring to. I had to brave many challenges to find her and defeat Demise. But if we hadn't been there…I shake my head in wonder. Of course I've thought about it. Skyloft would still be in the sky, and we would continue to stay up there, not knowing what lies beneath the clouds. Our descendants may fill up the island, and soon we would have to find even more islands to inhabit.

I nod back to her, and a less cheerful look crosses her gaze. I prop my head up on my left elbow, concern filling me. I reach out and touch a hand to Zelda's shoulder. She doesn't tear her gaze from the sky, but she reaches up and places her warm palm over mine. We lay like that for a while, side by side. I don't even know how we got into this position.

"Zelda!" a familiar voice booms from the entrance of the statue of the goddess. "We're just about to eat supper. You can invite Link, too, if he so desires."

Zelda looks at me, her eyes pleading, but I shake my head sorrowfully. I point to the sky. She nods, and gets up, brushing herself off. I get up with her, and suddenly she tackles me. No - she hugs me. It takes me a little to get over the shock, but soon I relax into it and return it.

"I'm going to keep doing that until you learn to enjoy it," she teases me, and leaves. Her flowery scent still remains, even when her skirts are long gone. I breathe them in for what seems like an eternity. They still linger with me, even when I call for my own Loftwing.

My Loftwing is crimson, the only known one. It circles from the sky, its large cone - shaped beak glowing orange in the retreating light of the sun as it gradually sinks over the horizon of the woods. Beyond it is a field. Some of our knights have set up camp there, hoping to start a town. I'm content to stay in Skyloft, which is connected to the field, but Zelda shows signs of wanting to join them. A selfish thought flits through my head as I think of her. She can't leave me! I brush it away. I'll go with her wherever, even though my heart lies in Skyloft. My heart is with her, too, however.

I slide easily onto my bird and together we ride into the sun. I squint against the wind and light, and soon forget entirely Zelda still has my hat in her possession, too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

 _Link!_

I feel goosebumps prickle my arms. Not now! I don't have this feeling often. In fact, usually not at all. I am still tormented by Zelda's screams for me. A bucket of icy water seems to be poured down my back as I hear her cries for help rush in my ears. I feel my heart deflate, and I clutch my Loftwing, who seems to sense something's wrong.

Helplessness tugs at my insides, and I start to curl up on my Loftwing's back. I shake all over, trembling. After a few short moments, I get up and continue to ride, past the new village the others are starting. Tears sting my eyes but I grit my teeth and shut them closed. I can't think of this now.

Even so, the image of Zelda being sucked up by a black tornado enters my mind. When she was imprisoned in a sleep to seal away Demise. Her being at the feet of Demise. I shiver uncontrollably and cling to my Loftwing's crimson feathers.

 _But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?_

"I…I promise, Zelda! I…promise."

I don't realize I have said the words aloud until my Loftwing gazes at me with its large yellow and blue eyes. We are now hurdling over Faron Woods, but I don't register it. Those were the first words I have spoken aloud ever since she was sealed into a deep sleep.

"Hey! Link! When you're done daydreaming, return to Skyloft! Something's wrong!" I quickly straighten and glance around wildly. A knight is riding a dull brown Loftwing, flapping hard to keep up with my Loftwing's speed.

I nod and whirl my Loftwing around, taking off for Skyloft at an incredible speed. As I near it, I don't see anything wrong. The knight struggles to follow us, and I slow down a little for him to catch up. I feel the reassuring weight of a generic knight's blade on my back.

As I land in the square, which is bordered by fluttering flags on clotheslines and a clear blue river, I see my floppy green hat lying on the ground. I hastily scoop it up and place it on my head. Then I look around wildly. If my hat is here, where's Zelda?

"It's fine, Link." The knight who warned me earlier says. "Zelda's fine. But you might want to go to the statue of the goddess. She said she wanted you there or something. And that it was urgent."

No one is gathered around the statue itself, which is strange. I climb the wood steps to get to it, rickety as they are. I reach the cobblestones, where I hear raised voices ahead. And one sounds like -

No. It isn't possible.

"But Zelda! You don't recognize me?"

"You're speaking! What's with the sudden change of heart? I've been waiting for over ten years for you to say more!" I can hear the emotion in Zelda's voice. I can almost imagine the tears streaking her face.

I rush into the area that holds the statue, my sword at the ready. Someone is impersonating me! It's true; I see an exact double standing in front of Zelda, whose finger is pointing right at his chest. I feel fury rise inside of me.

I yell out, just so we can have a fair fight. It isn't like me to attack someone whose back it turned. I run at him with my sword ready, the Hylian Shield equipped to my right arm. He stumbles backwards, and only then do I realize he has the goddess's sword. No, the _fake_ goddess's sword. It can't be real.

Surprise crosses his face as he dodges out of the way. He draws his own blade. To be fair, it looks well crafted, and I can almost convince myself it is the same one that rests in the statue of the goddess. The only fault in his guise is his clothes are lighter and his hair is also more blond. But it is hardly noticeable. Of course Zelda wouldn't know. Our blades clash together in a surprisingly hard stalemate, sparks flying from both swords.

Our yells are identical, and Zelda cries out at one point, but I ignore her and keep dueling the fake Link. His eyes are narrowed in concentration, but then again so are mine. His movements mirror mine as I bring my blade down in an arc.

I know if I summon a lot of strength, I can pull off a certain maneuver I thought was once long forgotten. Our moves are similar, and so are our defensive skills. Has he been watching me? Training in secret? Who is this impostor anyways?

We finally get a little distance between each other, both panting. He pulls out his bow, but I have forgotten mine back in the knight's academy. Instead, I use my hookshot to grab on to his green tunic just as his arrow flies. The hookshot then drags the impostor closer to me, and I soon release him. He's close enough now. I have to roll while still holding the hookshot to avoid his projectile.

I raise my blade to the sky with a great shout. He freezes as the light of the fading sun blinds him. My blade shakes with energy, and I can practically feel the light radiating from it. I jump high above the other's head and bring my blade down as a blast of pure energy leaps from its tip.

The other brings up his shield, but there is no need. I am suddenly pushed back by some force I cannot see. Did he somehow summon a force field? I am flung back into a wall, where I hear it crack. Or is it my back? I don't know, but I fall to the ground, blackness rimming my vision. Nausea rises in my throat, and I feel as if I have swallowed my spine. I sit with my legs sprawled out, my head lolling. I blink through the pounding in my head. Dust rises all around me, along with a bang.

 _Link!_

I hear Zelda as she is sucked into the black tornado, her form a little speck among all the wild winds. I reach for her desperately, but I can feel my consciousness slowly drifting away.

 _Link! Please! Wake up!_

Zelda? She never said that when she was whisked away…

A gentle black wave seems to caress me as I float in a black abyss, blissfully unaware of any pain or emotion. My mind is wandering the limits of the dreaming world.

I am brought abruptly out of my stupor as Zelda shakes my shoulders violently. I cough and splutter, but something's wrong with my breathing. My breaths come in quick and shallow, and they sound terrible in my chest. What have I broken? My head screams in agony, but I push away the pain. Or at least try to.

I hastily pull myself into a sitting position, and I feel something hot and sticky run down the side of my right cheek. The liquid coats my entire face from my scalp to my chin. I don't try to brush it away, though.

I try to get to my feet, but I have to lean on Zelda for support. Suddenly my memory rushes back. The impostor! I draw my sword once more and on shaky legs, I face him. He is standing still, confusion planted on his face. The ground sways beneath me, but I don't care. I start my slow advance, and he draws his own sword swiftly, an action I can no longer perform. Zelda cries out in protest, but once again I ignore her.

The clash of metal against metal rings out through Skyloft as we battle. It is hopeless on my part, but I am determined to defend Skyloft and Zelda. I dodge and slash despite my dizziness, and eventually land a few blows on him. Miraculously, he doesn't land many on me. His leg is thoroughly soaked in blood, and he limps on it.

As I sidestep the ground suddenly swirls before me and I drop to my knees. I can hear the other put his blade away and gasp. Is this how I go? Dying at the hands of someone who is impersonating me?

"Who are you?" I can hear his voice, slightly shaky. If only he hadn't summoned the barrier between us that knocked me back! But confusion plays on the other's face, adding to my own.

I stumble to my feet, and this time I feel a different presence help me up. It is warm and billowing, and I relax into it. I stand with my sword still in hand, but the other doesn't draw his own. I pant, the blood trickling down the side of my face turning into a stream. Suddenly stored energy flows into my limbs. _Have courage._

"Who are you?" Again the impostor repeats the question. Zelda rushes to my side and the presence retreats, instead replaced by her warm scent. It washes over me and I lean on her, but try to keep the worst of my weight off of her as she slings my right arm over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Zelda snarls back, defensive. "You're not Link at all!"

The other looks taken aback, confusion apparent in every muscle of his body. "What do you mean, Zelda? And since when were you this…fiery?" He hesitates. "I'm Link! I should be asking who this is!"

He points to me, and I can't muster the energy to give any sort of response. Questions whirl around in my head until I feel even more dizzy. I sink down in Zelda's clutches as she cries out.

 _Link!_ She is growing smaller as the tornado sucks her in farther, deeper into unexplored lands. Blackness streaks my vision, but I call out to her just before I fall deeper into the darkness.

I delve out of the memory. I'm still at the statue of the goddess. I get to my feet, but the world is still spinning. I lean against the wall fighting down bile as Zelda and the impostor battle it out.

"You're trying to impersonate Link you filthy fraud!" I almost laugh. Zelda's fiery attitude sure is affecting the other.

"What do you mean Zelda? Clearly, he's the one who's the trickster here!" He shouts at her. This snaps me back to reality. He's yelling at Zelda! I stumble to her and place my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

I am not the impostor. I am the real Link. I am the Chosen Hero. I am the one who rescued Zelda. Not him. I stare at him with a terribly impassive gaze. I raise my sword, but not to kill. The simple action leaves me breathless. As expected, however, the blade gradually becomes lighter. A glow radiates from it. A challenge flashes in my eyes; I can tell.

"I am a warrior of Hyrule." I utter the words, barely thinking before they spill out of my mouth. I sense the honor in the words, and am thankful for it. "I am the chosen hero of the goddess. Do not try to impersonate me."

The other's eyes are wide with my words. I lower my sword slowly, keeping my eyes upon him. Zelda lets out a gasp beside me and tugs on my sleeve, the blue irises of her eyes shimmering with tears. "Link! I haven't heard you speak since…" She closes her eyes. "Ever since your father…Link, please find your voice. It's so beautiful."

I glance down at her, regret filling me. My father told me on the night he left to be strong. He promised he'd return. He was on a mission with the other knights of the academy to find out what upset Levias so. Only, he was among the many that didn't come back. I remember the night so clearly. Rain came down lightly as I was alone, still waiting for my father to return. I remember calling out his name into the night until my voice was lost along with him. Sorrow pierces my heart, but only for a brief second, before I become once more the mute I usually am. I shake my head to Zelda.

"Wait…but you're not Link." The other has a mask of confusion and awe plastered to his face. "I'm Link."

Zelda opens her mouth to protest, but is silenced when I bring her closer by grasping her shoulders. She seems to understand the look in my eyes. "Who…who is your Zelda? Or whatever? Where did you come from?"

"Hyrule," he responds. "I…I'll just explain, I guess.

"I was born as a Kokiri child, or at least I thought I was." He glances at our faces and adds, "Kokiri are children of the forest who never age as long as they remain there. Anyways, I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree - a wise tree the Kokiri worship - and had to rescue the princess, Zelda. I knew I had to save her for the sake of Hyrule."

"But we don't have any princesses yet." Zelda frowns. "How could I have been with you?"

"Well, this kind of looks like Hyrule Field…" the other glances around him. "But where's the castle? And how did I get here? What _is_ here?"

 _Master Link…it is time yet again to meet…_

I jump. The familiar voice is so sudden, so unpredicted, I am for a moment astounded. The ground sways again and I lean on Zelda for support. Could this really be who I think it is? I feel shivers rack my spine.

I quickly stop leaning on Zelda and start briskly walking for the exit of the statue of the goddess. I start to pick up a jog, and when the jolting steps don't make my headache too bad, I start to sprint. I hear the other's footsteps pounding after me, along with Zelda's.

I exit Skyloft. Quickly traversing the streets, I hardly notice the curious glances Skyloftians cast us as the two Links and Zelda run through. I sprint for the entrance to the temple of the Sealed Grounds. I throw myself against the doors, but I am weak and they hardly budge. Zelda starts to push along with me, but she isn't desperate. I am.

We burst through. I barely take in the cascading ivy and sunbeams tracing the floor as I race to the pedestal in the center of the large room. I stop at the foot of the steps, taking in the beauty of the Master Sword. Or the goddess's sword, as I sometimes prefer to think of it.

I suddenly hear her voice again.

 _Master Link…you must draw the sword once more. You are needed._

I stride up to the pedestal. Zelda and…Link stay behind me. Link starts forward, but is stopped by Zelda. I feel like my palms are sweating in my gloves, but I ignore it. I grip the hilt of the legendary blade once more. It feels to warm, so familiar in my hands.

I slowly muster the courage to pull. In my weakened state, it's a surprise I can even pull it. It slowly comes out of its resting place. I take it out and hold it high above my head. The sunlight hits it at an angle, and the light beams slant into the ivy on the far wall.

"Master, your identity has been confirmed."

The words are now aloud. I gasp and turn around. Fi floats only a few feet away from me. She looks beautiful in her half blue and half purple…material, even though she is an artificial being created by the goddess. Joy springs in my heart.

"Link." She speaks my name again in her voice, echoing off the walls. "Allow me to explain the events that have occurred here." Fi bows to me and starts to wander the room, turning in wonderful coordinated circles and in a dance I remember so well when I played the harp. "This is yet another Link, but your descendant. This is the Hero of Time. Ganondorf, the evil he has spoken of, is a reincarnation of Demise. Your sword will not hold him forever, but he is sealed as of now.

"He has come from the future, when the lands of Hyrule have been established." Fi turns and skates back to us, turning in a few loops around the other Link. "We must collect another hero, as another realm is threatened. There is a hero in that realm, but he is threatened by horrors unimaginable.

"We must collect another Link, the Hero of Twilight." Fi turns her blank eyes upon me. "We will have to traverse other time periods and opposite universes to do so. We will be able to be together again, Master Link, if only for a little while."

Pleasure flairs in my chest, but also the weight of responsibility. So we must take different Links from different time periods so help another Link in _another_ Link in a different time period or universe…I find it hard to wrap my head around it. But does that mean I must leave Zelda? I glance at her, but her gaze is lowered, and she stares at her boots.

"We depart at dawn." Fi drifts back into the Master Sword, where the blade glows for a second before returning to its normal state. I take out the knight's blade and replace with daintily with the Master Sword. I lay the knight's sword across the pedestal.

"Who…who was that?" Link splutters. His face is a mixture of shock and wide - eyed curiosity.

"Fi." Zelda responds when I don't. "She aided Link in his quest." I am still staring at the spot where the Master Sword was. Zelda then comes up behind me. Zelda approaches me. "Link, come. We have to tend to your wounds."

Link is examining my items back in the knight's academy. My room is small yet cozy, with a small desk in the corner and sculptures of Loftwings on my shelves. I sit on my bed next to the closed window. It's late in Skyloft. I haven't warned any of the Skyloftians of my passing into a different realm, and I don't intend to.

"Wow, these are actual birds?" Link says, turning the sculpture over in one hand.

It was hard to smuggle him into the room, seeing as the Skyloftians may get alarmed if they see two Links. Zelda reminds the Hero of Time that I am mute, for the most part, so if ever we were separated in Skyloft we might be able to pull it off.

I nod in response to Link's question and turn back to the window. Outside, the field is silent. I close my eyes then open them again, feeling a cool breeze tickle my face.

"So…you're a knight then," Link still handles my sculpture. When I don't respond, he adds, "that's kind of what I am."

I smile and look at him from the corner of my eye. Perhaps we aren't so different.

"Link. Or can I call you Sky or something?" When I don't respond, the Hero of Time goes on, "I can hardly believe I'm a reincarnation of…well, I guess, you. I don't know if you're the first hero or anything, but something happens in which our spirit is called upon when Hyrule - this land, - is in need."

I turn to him, not knowing how to feel. So I'm going to reincarnate? Does that mean I might experience what Time is experiencing right now? I shiver, thinking of all the lifetimes. Will I still be with Zelda? If the Hero of Time has a Zelda, certainly she'd reincarnate, too?

My door bangs open suddenly, making me jump to my feet, startled, it is accompanied with a yell of, "Link, buddy!"

The other Link drops my carving of my Loftwing. I cry out and dive for it, catching it in my outstretched palms. I breathe a sigh of relief. I set it back atop the desk and pull myself to my feet.

Groose stands in the doorframe with his arms outstretched. Groose is a tall, muscular knight with strange red hair that spikes up. He wears a yellow parka cut short over a blue shirt. His pants are generically yellow, too. He wears an expression of cockiness, which quickly changes to shock, and then confusion.

"Link?" His yell echoes through the hallway. I motion for him to be quiet, but it's too late. It all happens to quickly for me to think.

Pipit appears beneath Groose wearing a yellow knight's tunic. "Link what's up wi - " He stops short as he takes in the scene. "Link?!"

The Hero of Time and I meet gazes. We seem to decide something silently. I slide easily past Groose, the Hero of Time following. We sprint into the hallway, where Karane stands, trying to peer past Pipit and Groose. Pipit suddenly is dragged out of his shock as he gives chase, dragging Karane with him. Groose follows, a set of more heavy footsteps.

"Why is it so important we run?" Link hisses in my ears as adrenaline flows through my veins. I mean, apart from protecting the Skyloftians from any harm…if they knew of the information we did, some would insist upon going with us. They would be endangered.

As we near the doors that lead out of the knight academy, we burst through in unison. It's creepy how mirrored our movements are. We dash past Instructor Owlan, who is also shocked. I wince. We need to separate from each other. I point down one road for the Hero of Time to follow. It will lead him to the Bazaar.

"So we split up." Link nods. "We'll meet up again somewhere, right?"

I don't give him an answer as I charge up the steps to the statue of the goddess. I can tell it stops the three knights who are chasing us for a moment. After a little, Groose and Karane decide to chase after me, Pipit after the other fleeing Link.

I run for the trees of Faron woods, dodging through the undergrowth. As I weave in and out of trees, I stumble over a protruding root. I gasp as Karane, fleeter than Groose, is nearly upon me. I feel something clutch my legs, but my momentum carries my forward before I fall straight on my face, right on another tree stump. A thin trickle of blood slips down my nose. I roll to absorb the impact, but a heavy weight is dropped upon me.

Groose sits atop me, as I lay, defeated. I pound the ground in frustration for a moment. I guess I'm not used to running in the forest. I should have sent the other Link in this direction, seeing as he was raised in one, and I should have gone the other way, towards the field. I was caught so quickly! Too quickly.

Groose takes me by the shoulders and stands me up. He is far more stronger than me, and I know I am helpless as he holds my arms in his grasp and forces me to my knees as if I am a prisoner. Karane stands in front of me with her arms crossed in the fading twilight.

"So, Link, do you want to explain what was going on back there?" Karane asks in a level voice, yet it's accusing at the same time.

"So there're two Links now?" Groose is less controlled, surprise barely concealed in his voice. "What happened? Was that an illusion? Did you talk? Or did the other guy? Or…"

"Link doesn't talk." Karane kneels down to be eye level with me. "But we did see one of you talking. Was it you?"

I shake my head truthfully, nervousness brimming in my stomach. Of course it wasn't me. But then again, it was me. Another headache assaults me, and I rub my head on my shoulder, my teeth clenched.

"Come on, Groose." Karane straightens. "Take him and we'll see if Pipit has caught up with the other…Link."

Groose can't seem to get any more words out, so he silently marches me back into the confines of Skyloft. Instructor Owlan is waiting for us at the top of the stairs that lead to the statue of the goddess. His hair is white, but he still looks young. He wears a tan tunic and has his hands folded behind his back.

"Groose, Karane." He nods to each of them in turn. "Pipit has caught the other, but he refuses to give any answers. Did yours give any?" Both Groose and Karane shake their heads in response. "Well then, let's get these two together and see if anything happens."

Owlan eyes me, and I melt under his gaze, shameful. How can I lie to my instructor? He has taught me so many things, supported me.

"I think you two have the real Link." Owlan says, stopping Karane and Groose as they turn to go. "You can see it in his eyes. He is full of shame, and the other Link didn't seem to recognize me. But they do have the same fiery resistance. Unless, of course, they are the same and I am mistaken."

I feel fire lick my insides. I can't believe I messed up so badly! The Hero of Time shouldn't exist in this time, but he was sent here somehow. The people of the land aren't supposed to learn of two heroes!

I am directed back into the knight's academy where I find the Hero of Time kneeling on the floor of Instructor Owlan's study. I am forced into the same position by knights in the back of the room.

Zelda bursts in, her hair flying. A look of horror crosses her face when she sees the positions we are in. I keep my eyes averted, not meeting the gaze of anyone in the room. The Hero of Time does the same, but we peer at each other from the corners.

"Now, then Link." Owlan follows Zelda in, his strides painfully slow. I wait as my instructor crosses the room. "Please, do tell us of what is happening."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Era of the Hero of Time

I.

I shiver as Owlan begins. "Now, Link, or Links, I take it you know we are very confused right now."

We both nod in unison. It's kind of creepy as our movements are nearly the same. I sneak a glance at the Hero of Time again and he returns my glance with a wince. _Sorry._

"Can we have an explanation?"

This time both our heads rise. We look at each other full on. The Hero of Time's eyes reflect the alarm I feel, but I shoot him a desperate look. _Don't tell them!_ He communicates back a questioning look and I flash a _not now_ stare.

We both shake our heads in unison yet again. Sometimes I feel as if he's copying me on purpose, but he really isn't. Besides, we must find the Hero of Twilight. I want to kick myself for not locking my door. None of this would have happened.

"Please, Link." Owlan's eyes are pleading. "I'm your instructor. Please tell us what this means."

My emotions cave in as my will starts to slowly bend. This is Instructor Owlan. And Groose, Karane and Pipit. I close my eyes for a moment, then nod to Link. _Tell them._

I watch as the Hero of Time stands up. The knights around him draw their swords. Just because there are two of us mean they get hostile? I bristle and leap to my feet with Time, as I call him in my head. The guards still haven't taken away my sword, thankfully, but I can see one has Time's sword clutched in his hands.

Time opens his mouth but is interrupted by Zelda, who thrusts her way forward, making the Hero of Time stumble back. Her eyes sparkle with anxiety, and her message couldn't be more clearer: _Get out of here._

But I am rooted to the spot. The Hero of Time appears to be, too. She gives me a pleading look. I have to drag my gaze away, staring instead at the boots of a knight to the left of me.

Suddenly Time seems struck with an idea.

 _Sky, when I start to play, grab my sword as quickly as you can. Please._

Startled, I jump. Time is staring at me intently. I shake it off, but give him only the slightest nod. He reaches slowly for his pouch on his back. He grabs something inside and whips it out, and I only see a flash of blue before I lunge for the sword. I grab its sheath out of the surprised knight's hand just as Time presses the instrument to his lips. He reaches out and grabs my with one hand while playing the music. Enchanting notes spill out of the instrument, and I find myself calming.

The knights and Zelda slowly fade. For a moment, I feel panic rise in my chest, but Zelda desperately reaches out a hand and grasps my fading sleeve. I watch, wide - eyed, as she's pushed back by an invisible force. I cry out, but the scene is fading as my eyes blur.

"Link! Come back to me when you've finished your quest!"

I will, Zelda. I…

"I promise!"

Then silence presses on my ears. I have the vague feeling of falling into a white abyss. I close my eyes as we sail through. I can still feel Time's presence, but it is as if we have merged into one in the depths of wherever we reside.

Suddenly I hit the ground, and instinctively roll. Time has somehow landed on his feet, and I get up and brush off dirt. Shock races through me as I glance around. Where Skyloft should have been is a town…surrounding a castle! I gape for a moment, in awe. But where's the statue of the goddess? The knight academy?

 _Where are we?_ I try to get the message across to Time. He jumps into the air as if hit. Did it somehow get to him? Is this because we're the same person?

"Sorry, still getting used to the same person thing," he apologizes, and I don't blame him. I am, too. "But we're in Castle Town. What you just heard was the Song of Time. I played it to get here."

I glance around. But that means Zelda isn't here…and I'm probably dead. I shiver as chills rack my spine. No, I'm _not_ dead. I'm reincarnated. So is Zelda. It's still hard to imagine.

"I would like to inform Zelda I'm leaving…" Time's eyes flash with sorrow. "But if you want to leave right now, I could try to transport us into…"

I shake my head. I know how I feel about Zelda, and hopefully Time feels the same way. He gives me a fleeting smile, but its more like he has turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, but we might have to split up again." Time's voice fills with dread. "But I'm not a mute. Can you talk?" I shake my head. "Fine…just try and keep out of sight, then, okay? We can meet up by the castle, okay?"

I nod. Keeping out of sight won't be an easy task. The streets bustle with people. It's miraculous we haven't been seen yet. I nod to Time, and he runs for the street, occasionally greeting people as he flashes by. I slip away from the field and enter a shadier, back alley. I keep to the door frames in case anyone passes by.

Suddenly I hear the clang of metal against metal ahead. I stop dead in my tracks, barely on the edge of town. Two males are fighting with swords. One is burlier than the other, who looks to be only a boy. Vengeance glitters in the older man's eyes, and concern fills me as the boy slips.

The man grins maliciously and raises his blade. Is he about to deliver the killing blow? I sprint forward as the sword rushes down to end the boy's life. I lunge with my sword outstretched, making contact with the other's sword. It glances off and doesn't hit the boy thankfully. I then snatch the blade from the shocked man's hand, who stumbles backwards. I stand over the boy in a protective stance, dropping the man's sword on the cobblestone.

"What are you doing here, 'Hero of Time'?" The man snarls, and I grit my teeth. I shake my hair over my eyes. They're a lighter blue than Time's, and I don't want to take any chances.

I bite my lip and point my sword away. Supposedly a clear message to go away. But the man stands his ground. I decide to ignore him, but I watch him from the corner of my eye as I help the boy up. I guide him by the shoulders to the main street, and he is in too much of a shock to protest. When he glances back, I am gone.

I make my way towards the castle swiftly, and arrive at the drawbridge. Several people flood it. My eyes widen. How does Time expect me to get through? I spot him drifting through the crowd, and quickly gather my wits.

I sneak close to the ground, and the crowd barely notices as I hide under a wagon. The axle is in front of me, along with the mules pulling it. I grab onto the wood to keep myself steady as the crowd converges. I grip onto it and feel my hat slip. I hastily reach one hand to mash it back on my head. Time's boots are suddenly next to the wagon. I risk a glance up to confirm it's him. It is. He doesn't seem aware I'm underneath, however.

 _Time, beneath the wagon._

He doesn't jump this time, but he stumbles a little. He covers it up by…falling. I can see his intent, though, because his eyes meet mine and he gives me a small smile. He is helped up by an elderly woman, who he thanks graciously. Does everyone know him here?

We finally make it past the castle walls. I narrow my eyes as we pass through the gates. Suddenly I struggle for breath. My breathing turns hoarse. Have I not fully healed yet? I try to calm it, and I can thankfully barely hear myself above the crowd, but it makes it harder to hold on to the bottom of the wagon.

I roll out from under it, barely suppressing a cough. I dash for a shadow, the light blinding me. I collapse against a wall, and am thankfully somehow out of sight of the crowd. I am against the wall of the castle, Hyrule Castle, as Time refers to it as. He appears to have followed me, for he rounds the corner.

I try to regain control of my breaths, but it takes a few moments. I clutch my chest, which still stings. As I gasp, Time keeps watch. He turns to me. "Do you still need treatment? Zelda could do something. Her protector, Impa, is actually a whiz with medicines."

Impa? I smile, thinking of the brave youth to help Zelda in her quest to become purified, and the wise elder who gave me advise on my journey. Sorrow pierces my heart as I think of her passing.

I get up, slowly. Time insists upon being with me, no matter how strange it may seem. I lean on him, draping my arm across his shoulders. I must have done something to my ribs. I think about Zelda back home and my heart aches.

Thankfully we run into no one while returning to the castle by keeping to the more shady parts of it. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Time and I get to the castle courtyard. We peer around the corner. The grass - filled area is overflowing with people, much to our dismay. Knights are in deep conversation with one another and in the very center stands -

Zelda.

But no, it can't be _my_ Zelda. Beside her stands Impa as a young woman, but she also looks slightly different. Impa is taller than Zelda, but her colors are more exuberant than the Impa I know. Zelda herself wears a lilac gown that looks far too warm to be in on this sunny day.

Time sighs. "Can you wait here or should we go in together?"

I shake my head. I can wait. In obvious relief, he starts towards the middle of the courtyard, amid all the greetings and hands he is offered. He is well-respected here, I note.

He speaks for a few seconds to Zelda and Impa, both of which listen intently. They look at each other and nod. I feel my legs wobble as they make their way through the throng of people, and I lean against the wall for support.

Time finally bursts out of the crowd to catch me as my knees give. I curse in my head. Why do I have to look so weak? _Because you weren't completely treated,_ I remind myself. I should have taken more time to heal and rest instead of go back to the knight academy.

Zelda and Impa emerge calmly after Time, but stop dead in their tracks when they see me. I shrink under their stares. Was this how Time felt when he was among the residents of Skyloft? They keep staring, shock clear in all of their features.

"He's injured," Time prompts. I feel a flicker of annoyance that my wounds have to be announced to drag Zelda and Impa out of their haze, but I know it's for the best.

Time sighs when both females don't move and start to take me in the opposite direction. This time, my breathing becomes more labored and I walk in a haze. I can still put one foot in front of the other thankfully, but it's difficult. I don't even take in my surroundings.

After a while, I am directed to a bed, where I sit on the side. I feel a tug on my sword and shield, but I hang on to them, unwilling to be separated from them. It takes me a few moments to surface from the pain.

My breathing is more regular now, but Impa and Zelda are standing in the doorway while Time sits in a chair across from me. I'm in a small room with a few chairs and a bed. Somewhere in the castle? I don't know. I can see Zelda's eyes switching from Time to me, as if trying to tell our differences.

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice so painfully familiar to my own Zelda's. I wince as the words wash over me, too different to be Zelda's yet in the same voice.

 _The Chosen Hero._

"The…the Chosen Hero," Time responds, nodding at me. "Do you want to communicate through me?"

I nod grimly.

"Okay, then…" Seeing Zelda's confused look, he explains, "Link will tell you. As in _that_ Link." He jabs his thumb at me. "We have a telepathic relationship right now, and we'll explain why later."

"Where are you from? And why do you look so much like Link?" Impa bursts out, but her words are commanding and controlled. I admire her for that, always taking charge.

 _Tell her._

"This is the original Link." Time says, but I'm not sure how accurate this is. "He's the one whose spirit reincarnated because he defeated Demise, who reincarnated as Zelda. Do you see now? We're the same person."

"The same…person…" Zelda looks at me with new eyes. "But what happened? How did you come here? Why are you here?"

Time relays what I tell him. "He says - I say? - he had to rescue Zelda of his time, and defeated the demon king, Demise in the process because Zelda turned out to be the goddess Hylia as a mortal. We came here using the Ocarina of Time - " he adds this for my benefit " - and he's here because both of us are needed in another time. But I couldn't leave without even saying goodbye…"

I feel my chest ease up, the potions Impa gave me earlier while I was in a hazy state taking effect. I feel rejuvenated, and sit taller on the bed, the goddess's sword glowing faintly with a blue hue. I long to raise it again, but I don't right now.

"…and then some sort of force field shoved Link back, right into the wall!" Time was saying. I frown. Did I really miss that much to such a little thought? Maybe my consciousness was drifting…Time continues on, "he got up and raised his sword, and an unearthly glow erupted all around it, making the air crackle with energy - it was pretty amazing."

Time goes on to talk about our escapades in Skyloft and how we escaped. He leaves out the fact that I yelled a promise to Zelda at the last second. Did he not hear? Or does he feel the same way I do since we're the same person?

Zelda's blue eyes take in all of this. I wonder, deep in her consciousness, if she remembers me. Her gaze suddenly meets mine and I see recognition flare in her blue irises. Her eyes flicker to the Sailcloth spilling out of my pouch on my belt.

"I made that," her whisper is barely audible, but she says it as soon as Time stops talking. I tense. Time's gaze traces to the Sailcloth. I don't move to take it out.

 _She's your Zelda. Not mine._

He visibly relaxes, as do I. Zelda and Impa look confused for a moment but we both ignore it.

"But we have to move on and find the Hero of Twilight," Time says, the subject of the Sailcloth dropped entirely. "Zelda, can we stay here for one sunrise more? Is that okay, Link?"

I nod. It must be weird for him to call me his own name. I can tell him later of the name concept where I call him Time. Perhaps I'll mention it if we find the Hero of Twilight.

Soon Zelda and Impa file out of the room, leaving me and Time alone. There's a large window on one side of the room, and as the sun sets over the pillars of the castle rays of light flit through the glass, creating golden patterns on the walls.

"Link, I was thinking…" Time was tracing the lines the light made. "Since I'm your descendant, if you die somehow, will I survive? I mean, if it happened in combat will your spirit reincarnate since you are - were - the first hero?"

I frown. How did I manage to reincarnate in the first place? Zelda, of course, would since she is the reincarnation of a goddess. Demise promised - no, cursed - that he would, too. How would I? Is it because I have the final piece of the Triforce? Or does there have to be a specific event to occur?

I start to shiver on the bed. No one else is in the room, but suddenly it feels dark and cramped. I stand up and open the window, and am greeted with a rush of cool night air. I breathe it in for a little before turning back to Time.

"I'll leave you now," he says, his voice low. "We'll come get you in the morning, and I'll assume you don't want to take off those clothes?" He looks slightly amused. I gesture to my pack that I hang around my belt. I have an extra set of clothes in there. He nods and exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

Night has fallen upon the castle. I still sit on the bed, watching the clouds drift slowly past and occasionally cover the stars. I start absentmindedly strumming the goddess's harp Zelda gave me so long ago. I do it quietly as to not wake any palace inhabitants. I find myself playing the Ballad of the Goddess, the first song Zelda ever played on the instrument.

After a while I simply sit on the windowsill. I swing my legs over it so I'm half in half out. I know no one is behind me, otherwise I wouldn't be in this position. I observe the guards patrolling the courtyard and half wish I was among them. A few glance up and spot me, but most keep to their duties. I gaze at the moon, which it full. It casts moonbeams down upon the cobblestones, creating a mystical setting. I watch in awe as it reflects silver light upon the stones.

I am not aware of how much time has passed, but what seems like only a few moments later the violet blanket that draped the western sky is lifted slightly, admitting a little light. Surprisingly, I am not fatigued. I haven't taken any energy - inducing potions recently.

The sky turns from indigo to deep blue and then blending into an array of orange and pink. It gradually turns blue with each passing second, and soon the sun is just above the walls of the castle. I think about my Loftwing, and suddenly the weight of being on the ground hits me. I can't fly! Unless Loftwings exist in this world, I am unable to fly for a long time. I stare longingly at the clouds, and suddenly they seem very far away. I feel a pulling in my chest I usually don't. I am still free, but restricted. How do my ancestors live like this?

Time bursts through my door. I whirl around and climb back off the windowsill. He glances at the sheets, which are untouched. He whirls back to me, but he is panting. He looks like he has hastily put together the things he needs, but also with a slight air of desperation whirling around him.

"We need to go," he gasps. "Quickly. One man from town is reveling in the fact that there may be two Heroes of Time. He was stopped by you for doing something, wasn't he?" When I nod, he continues, "I know the man. He's brutal with children, and sometimes I have to intervene. But Bill - his name - I always give him a talking to. So when you didn't say anything he got suspicious. And then we met right outside the alley…" Time trails off. "We have to get moving. Now."

I nod, but my thoughts are spinning. The man from earlier saw me and Time? I shudder. It was right to intervene, but I may have just blown our cover by doing so.

I hear a yell in the courtyard. I rush to the window despite Time's protests and lean out. The knights are all gathered around, all tense and carrying weapons. Some even have saddled horses with them. I glance back at Time, alarmed. I beckon him towards the window where I back out of the frame.

"Link!" I hear one of the knights call. "You're needed! Darkness is invading the east side of town!"

Darkness? Together Time and I pound out through the doorframe, sprinting down the hallway as fast as we can. Our strides match each other's, and we have no problem keeping pace with the other. Time leads us through twisting hallways of stone and red velvet carpet, occasionally passing suits of armor or paintings of old.

We finally emerge into the courtyard. Is it a bad idea to go together? Probably. But at that moment, I didn't care. I have a desire to help protect this land from any sort of darkness. This is the land Zelda and I will establish!

I drop back through the crowds, cursing myself for how dim witted the thoughts that have just coursed through my head are. Time stands with some soldiers directing the troops. He then glances around and spots me, making his way towards me.

"Okay, Link." He closes his eyes for a millisecond, and when he opens them they are filled with a new fire. "We're going to battle. At least until I can secure Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. You…you don't have to help if you don't want to…" Seeing the look I give him, he smiles and says, "Okay, then. But try not to socialize with too many soldiers. You know how you can get." I don't realize it's a tease until I see the tiny sparkle in his eyes. "Now quickly come with me, I have a ride for you. And it's not a Loftwing."

He leads me back into the castle, whose doors are ajar since the last time we passed through. We make a sharp left, then right. Suddenly we burst out of the castle and into a more rural area of town. But I can see a dark mist spreading slowly over the rooftops in the distance, and faint calls for help.

Time notices this and his pace becomes more urgent. I am along with him, anxiety burning in my chest. I finger the goddess's sword, ready to draw it. Time rushes into a side stable, a small wooden building off of the castle, and inside are different kinds of horses, all saddled up. This isn't the time to be picky, but I choose a blue roan filly that looks fleet and strong.

I quickly mount it. The knight academy taught us how to ride a horse, but the main mount for Skyloftians were their Loftwings. I can't sense mine here, as we share a bond unlike any other. I feel the absence of its presence in my chest, making my breathing tight.

But as I come in contact with the blue-gray coat, I smell a familiar scent. My Loftwing can't be here, can it? I push the thought out of my head. Now's not the time! As Time goes back to get a horse of his own, I stop him and press the Sailcloth into his hand. For luck. He nods and takes off.

Time rides up on a red mare with a white mane. He nods to me and together we nudge the horses' sides and take off at a gallop. We clatter through the abandoned streets, occasionally coming across a fleeing villager. The dark mist has now gotten closer to the castle, but is still a ways away. Now we can hear sounds of battle echoing from within. I feel chills pass down my spine as we enter the first of the fog.

Although only a few tendrils wrap around the blue filly's hooves, my horse starts to shiver. I reach down and stroke its neck for a little, although I doubt it helps her much. Time is lost in the haze and I hear the nearby sounds of battle. But another sound reaches my ears. Is that crying?

It is—a child is huddled against a wall not too far into the mist. He is only a small boy wearing a tunic kind of like Time's, only brown. I pull on the reins to have the filly turn to him. Something looms above him. A bokoblin? I draw my sword and nudge the filly forwards.

As I pass the monster, I make a precarious uppercut with my sword, and am thankful the filly has been trained to be used my knights. The bokoblin disappears into a puff of dark mist.

I return to the child, where I reach down off the filly and help him on behind me. He clutches my stomach hard, so my movements are now more restricted. I start to ride for the edge of the black fog, but suddenly more red - skinned bokoblins appear. They brandish their metal weapons as if to intimidate me, but I know I can't fight them well with the child.

I pull out my bow I remembered to bring at the knight's academy, and draw back an arrow. The child ducks out of the way as I fire arrow after arrow at the monsters. One by one they vanish into dark mist, but many are able to dodge.

I turn around and realize we're surrounded. More bokoblins press in from the darker mist, but their eyes are different…they glow red. I see an open wagon cart that slants upwards onto a low roof. I know it's a risky maneuver, but I gallop straight for it. I push the blue filly up the makeshift ramp and urge it to jump. We are launched into the air, the filly straining, until we reach the precarious roof where the horse scrambles for footing.

We take off along the edge of it, scattering a variety of materials including shingles of wood and straw. We finally reach past the dark mist, and I find a lower rooftop so the filly can jump and not get injured. When we hit the ground we take off again, but the filly is now sweating. I slow it down to a brisk trot and finally reach the castle's grounds.

I usher the boy through the open gate by picking him up and setting him on the ground. I ruffle his hair before he goes, and I can see the gratitude in his eyes. I smile and turn back. I am needed in the battle.

As we rush back into the dark fog, which has made its way towards the castle slowly but steadily, I slash at any monster I see. A long, lithe hooded figure sometimes appears in the corner of my peripheral vision, but when I turn it's gone.

Oft times I see soldiers fighting for their lives. Occasionally I spot Time riding out of the fog. I brush by another soldier on a horse and he nods at me. We charge together back into the mist where I slash at a bokoblin looming out of the darkness. The fog is fading a little, retreating back to the edge of town.

I only remember dodging and slashing at foes in the darkness as I enter a daze. Suddenly a spear flies out of the gloom and whistles by only inches from my face.

"Hero of Time!" A voice bellows. "I've been waiting for you!"

The fog clears around a circle, allowing me some visibility. In the center stands the lanky figure I had seen earlier. It is a man dressed in a cloak holding a dark book with skulls imprinted upon the cover. I dismount from the filly and draw my sword. Who is this man?

For a moment we circle around one another, each with a different weapon. Then he talks, a strange, cut sound. "Hero of Time, shall we end this here? Ganondorf isn't all too patient."

I raise my eyebrow. We then both raise our weapons, him his book. He's probably a magician from the darkness. He mutters an incantation I can't make out and suddenly an arc of fire spreads towards me. I raise my sword skyward, hoping this will work.

I bring it down in a skyward strike, and suddenly the flames are directed back at the man. He quickly yells something, but I can't make it out over the roaring of the flames. The fire disappears. He flips to a page in his book and throws it into the air, whispering another incantation. I wait for something to happen, light on my toes.

Suddenly something from the ground grasps my foot. I yank it away in alarm; it's an undead! I quickly slice the hand, which spurts disgusting brown blood over the ground. More undeads rise from the ground, barely humanoid and making strange sounds from within their throats.

I spin my sword in an arc and slice most of the undeads until they collapse once more, melting into the ground. As suddenly as they have come they are gone, and the dirt road restored.

I raise my shield as the book falls back into the magician's hands, smoking. Sweat drips down his face as he flips to a new page. I want to lunge for him but I can see the faint glimmer of a force field around him. He yells out words that make no sense to me as he throws the book high. Suddenly the book disappears and is replaced by a large shadow. It cranes its neck up and I get a good look at it.

It is a giant dragon composed of shadows towering over the rooftops. Its eyes glow a dark red, and smoke steams from its nostrils. The only solid part of it seems to be a giant crest on its head and its scales. I sheath my sword and quickly take out the two clawshots I have and aim one at a spine not too far from the ground.

I let it loose and the chain flies out and catches the spine. I am yanked upwards when the dragon rears, feeling the connection. Where's Time? As I fly through the air, I survey the soldiers beneath me. They are gazing up at me, their battles already finished. I realize it's only the magician standing in the way now. Time is nowhere to be seen, but then again I can't see everything from where I'm being spun around. I finally reach the spine, but instead of making contact with it I quickly take my other clawshot and fire it at the next scale up.

I slowly climb my way to the top of the monstrous beast until I'm almost in the clouds. I finally reach the head, where I land. It roars and shakes its head, but stomps a few houses far below in the process. I slip and fall a few feet from the crest, but I draw my sword and raise it skyward while doing so. The dragon's movements become increasingly desperate, and I quickly bring the sword down in a skyward strike the moment I can. Suddenly it lets out a bellow that shakes the land and bursts apart into different flecks of shadow, all floating down to earth below.

I then feel gravity take ahold of me. I reach down to my belt to retrieve my Sailcloth - but it isn't there! I remember giving it to Time just before the battle. I cry out in dismay. But then I think about what had happened earlier at the stables and, through the rushing of the wind, I bring my fingers close to my mouth, take as deep a breath as I can with the ground hurtling towards me at what seems like impossible speeds, and whistle as loud as I can.

I wait for a few seconds, but it seems like forever as I plummet farther. Suddenly I hear the familiar flap of wings, but it isn't my Loftwing that has come to the rescue. It's another one entirely, a metallic silver. I grab on and hoist myself up, adrenaline flowing through my veins. I'm free!

Together we pull into a dive towards the magician, who yells out another spell and disappears entirely. The fog is gone by now and I circle back around, greeted by cheers of men. I suddenly catch a glimpse of Time, who stands with Zelda, a smile plastered to his face.

I head off towards the castle as soon as I see someone has taken the filly. Wind whips at my hair, ruffling it this way and that. I grip the Loftwing, patting its neck from time to time. I then let go and hold on by my legs, joy swelling up inside of me.

We make a few loops around the castle before landing lightly in the now-abandoned courtyard. Only two people stand in the center, and they both run up to where I have landed my new Loftwing. As I dismount, it stays where it is, and I don't leave its side.

"Link!" Zelda and Time come forward. Zelda speaks, but her voice is slightly subdued.

"Couldn't leave any glory for me, could you?" Time nudges me playfully. "Thank you. The battle was actually pretty fast."

I smile as Zelda and Time toss back and forth an argument on which Link is better. They start comparing our items and mounts. I sit back, leaning against the Loftwing. I start to groom it with my fingers absentmindedly, combing through the silver feathers. As they course through I feel as if I'm touching streaming water.

"How did you get here?" I murmur to it, unaware that I have. "Do others know of your kind?" I keep stroking it, and it turns an intelligent blue eye on me. I smile and a tiny laugh escapes my mouth, but I quickly stifle it. Now is not the time. I feel sorrow pierce my heart. There was once a time of laughter and joy with Zelda, but after the incidents that had taken place and she had become the reincarnation of the goddess and I the Chosen Hero, our relationship was maintained but it feels…different.

I don't realize Time and Zelda have stopped talking. I turn back around and see them staring at me. The moment I spot them they look ashen. I fix my attention back on the Loftwing, still admiring its features.

"Link, we ought to be going soon," I don't realize Time has said this until he rests a hand on my shoulder. "If you want, we can bring our two mounts. I don't think they'll be affected by time travel, and Princess Zelda agrees." He inclines his head towards her.

I nod again, but my head is spinning. I can take the Loftwing? I glance at it, certain my eyes are shining. Time's horse, as he informs me is named Epona, is soon ushered into the courtyard.

"I wish you two luck on this journey." Zelda sighs. "I only wish I knew more of what's going on. Just find the Hero of Twilight and go and help the other hero. Please return."

Time nods, along with me. Then he gets out his Ocarina, as he told me last night what it is, and fingers the chords.

 _Wait._

I hold up a hand. Time turns his gaze on me. This will either be a good idea or a bad one. I hold out the goddess's harp for him to examine. His eyes widen at the markings of birds upon it.

 _You are not the only one who has time traveled._

I remember his song well, not inclined to forget it. I strum the harp's strings for a little before moving onto his song. The Song of Time. Time picks up his Ocarina and soon a melody and a harmony blend together in one song. Soft, flute - like sounds come out of his Ocarina while strong rhythmic notes flow out of my harp.

At the last second we stop playing the haunting song and grab onto each other and our mounts. I feel the same suffocating feeling as we are pulled into the grasp of time.

We emerge in Hyrule Field, or at least what resembles it. Now its colors are less vibrant, as is Castle Town's. The sky is a bright blue, however, and looks safe to ride in. I'm glad to see the silver Loftwing is still with us and seems calm. Epona is a little nervous, but as Time places a hand upon her coat she calms a little.

"We ought to get going and find him," Time says, glancing around the field. "Perhaps he'll be with the Zelda of this time? And…since we don't exactly exist in this time period - and maybe universe, how will we get through the town?"

I shrug. We don't even know what kind of character this Link is. Or where he may reside.

"I'll check Castle Town." Time doesn't look all too excited at the prospect. "Link, can you survey the skies and surrounding area?"

I nod, eager to be back in the air. Time mounts Epona and rides towards the bridge connecting Castle Town with Hyrule Field. I wait until the dust has settled before hoisting myself up upon the silver Loftwing. It spreads its wings scattering five silver feathers and launches off of its legs and into the sky.

I feel the breath of cold air on my face, but this time it's different. It's new air. I momentarily forget the request Time sent me but quickly lean over the Loftwing's shoulder and start looking for people. I fly just high enough to clear the treetops as I sail over a forest. The colors are more muted than when Zelda and I first made our homes here.

I sail into the sky, no longer carefree. I have another mission now.

Save Hyrule.

 **Thanks to Alex Ruth Cross who found a mistake in this chapter and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: The mark of evil is completely made up by me. It has the power to subdue powers, as you will soon read about. I had to change this part of the story, originally turning one of the Links into child form. Ignore any child-like comments I may have accidentally left. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as my others! I'll make up for it for a super long chapter four! Make sure to leave a review!

Chapter Three

Thwarted

I.

Wind ruffles my hair as I pull the Loftwing into a dive. I like to think of it as Silver now. We have reached a village in the forest, and a humble one at that. I decide this would probably be a good place to start. I land just inside the line of trees looking into the village. I've made sure to keep low so the villagers would have a harder time seeing Silver.

As I peer at a sign, it says Ordon Village. I gasp as a female emerge from one of the homes. She wears what _I_ used to wear back before I got my knight's tunic-but no, it can't be the same. They must be Ordonian clothes...not Skyloftian.

Someone emerges after her. I blink a few times. It is! Could it really have been that easy? The Hero of Twilight in front of my eyes? I gape for a moment before trying to transmit to Time.

 _I found him!_

Time doesn't respond. I don't even know if he can hear me. I shake my head. But I can't intrude upon them together. The Hero of Twilight's clothes are also darker but are like mine and Time's. He also has a larger horse. As I catch little bits of their conversation, I hear the name "Epona." I don't know what to think of this.

"Link, are you taking care of her properly?" The girl's voice is teasing.

"The last time you said that Ilia, you were kidnapped." Twilight's voice is in return playful. "And the Twili invaded the village and…"

"Oh come on, Link, lighten up!" Ilia nudges him on the shoulder and I feel as if I am intruding upon something. Is Ilia Zelda in this world? I shake my head. She can't be. She doesn't have the same air about her.

After a while, I decide it may be best to try and fetch Time. I feel nerves swell in my chest at the prospect of meeting the Hero of Twilight alone. I grip Silver and together we push off. I forget to hide our retreat and am rewarded by gasps below me. I cringe, hoping the mistake won't affect too much.

I sail to the edge of Castle Town, where I dismount Silver and lead it to the wall. I whisper for it to stay there as if it could understand me, but I'm not sure. As I near the bridge to get to Castle Town, I nudge a piece of paper with my foot. I pick it up, seeing "Link" on the front.

"Found her. Castle."

I wonder if this is from Time. If so, how did it even get here? What if the wind picked it up and blew it away? I try again to transmit to Time but again we are out of range.

I run across the cobblestones before reaching Castle Town, which looks exactly like the one from Time's era. I keep to the same alleys as I had back in his era. I reach the familiar castle and find a concealed entryway Time told me about. I slip inside and frown. Did they remodel the castle? A flight of stairs now leads upwards where a hall should have been. I shrug to myself and make my way silently up them, aware of any little sound. There is a door on my left. I grip the handle and try to transmit to Time again.

 _Time?_

 _Link! Is that you?_

I suddenly sense his presence within the room. I twist the doorknob and enter it without thinking twice. I draw my sword just in case, but there's no need.

It's the same exact room I once stayed in at the castle. Instead of a small bed a large one with hangings is in the center. The windowsill hosts none other than the other Zelda of this time. As I burst through, she gasps and leans against the wall, her hand covering her heart.

"So it's true!" She smiles. "But it certainly is strange to see two Links."

Only then do I see Time standing off to the side. He has a strange expression on his face, one I cannot recognize. I transmit to him that I found the Hero of Twilight. His eyes widen.

"We must leave immediately." Seeing Zelda's confused look, he explains, "Link is usually a mute so he communicates using telepathy. Since we're the same person, really. I'm sorry, Princess Zelda, but we must take care of this. We'll try to return him in one piece."

Time bursts out through the door and rushes down the flight of stairs. I follow him, throwing an apologetic glance at Zelda.

"Link!" I stop, but Time didn't hear. I turn back to her. "Are you going to take the Hero of Twilight?"

I hesitate, then nod and run. I take the steps three at a time and eventually catch up to Time, who's flitting through the alleyways. I follow him and we quickly reach the edge of Castle Town. He runs for the brush on the left where he must have left Epona while I sprint for Silver. I find it and mount, taking off into the sky.

I look down and Time is riding beneath the bird's shadow. He has his eyes on the sky, watching for Silver and me. We gallop and fly hard until we reach the tree line.

I point ahead, and Time dismounts from Epona, leaving her tethered to a tree using one of his spare ropes. I land Silver and beckon for him to get on. He slides on behind me and we are launched into the air. Time cries out and clutches my sides, but not too tight.

I want to show him the freedom of the sky, but now is not the time. I drop low so we're completely covered by the treetops. The people in the village saw me take off and are most likely going to be searching the skies for signs of the mysterious bird.

We reach the trees, where we both rush into Ordon Village. I then hold Time back. Slowly. Together we walk through the entrance. As we come nearer, a man yells out at the sight of us.

"Demons!"

I wildly whirl to look at Time. Demons? I shake my head. We're not demons!

But soon a weathered man stands in front of us with his sword drawn. For a moment I stand still, then draw my own sword. Time does the same, and we both face the man, ready. He is aware he is outnumbered, but he's also someone the Link from this time may know.

Suddenly two more men appear brandishing wooden swords. One has an extremely flat forehead, the other large muscular arms. I exchange a glance with the Hero of Time. It won't be an easy match against these three.

I feel a chill rip through my chest and slump for a millisecond before getting back up. The men are still standing in front of us but they have started to advance. What was that?

 _Reason with them!_

I shout the words into Time's head, but he is frozen to the ground. I nudge him, but he doesn't move. His eyes momentarily drift to me, and I finally get a good look.

No color meets me there; his eyes are completely white. He has a wicked grin on his face, spreading evilly from ear to ear. I gasp and take a step back as Time takes one forward. The men from the village have stopped advancing, instead they watch as the scene unfolds before them with shocked eyes.

The Hero of Time brandishes the Master Sword above his head. I put mine away and roll out of the way as he slices it down upon me. I gasp as the blade lands only inches from my face. I can see the glint of the sword from up close.

What sorcery is being used here? I grit my teeth and raise my shield in time for the Master Sword to come down with a clang on its surface. I roll again, this time on the ground as Time tries to stab me. Keeping my shield raised, I get back on my feet and retreat a little before facing him again.

This time I unsheathe my sword and raise it to the sky. It glows with an unearthly hue and I bring it down immediately as Time raises his shield, which I know he would do. The shield absorbs the impact but Time is forced back a few feet. I take this time to quickly lunge and attack him with my shield. I butt him right in the chest and his eyes roll up, revealing the blue irises. He collapses on the ground, where I stand over him, guarding him from the villagers.

The gallop of hooves makes me look past the armed men. Twilight is riding on a horse that resembles Epona. He stops just behind the villagers, where he takes out his own bow. I do the same, and we both notch an arrow and take aim.

"Why are you here?" Twilight challenges. I was thinking maybe a 'who are you' but perhaps he has met others like him? I dismiss the idea. Not unless he's seen Dark Link, a tale Time told me about before he went to his own quarters in Hyrule Castle.

I don't respond, which only unnerves him; I can tell. He shifts uncomfortably and I flash a glance at Time to check if he's okay, but I keep my attention fixed upon Twilight. Time doesn't move at all, completely still. I haven't killed him, the hit was too soft. But I must have knocked him out well.

"Get away from this village or prepare to fight!" Epona chooses this time to rear with Twilight still on, which only adds to his intimidating presence. I draw my sword once again and face all four boys in a defensive stance, over Time.

"Master Link."

I am startled to hear Fi's voice again. The sword glows blue and she emerges, accompanied by the gasps of the boys. They are momentarily subdued.

"Master Link, I calculate a 59% chance you will be able to overcome five trained enemies at once." Fi's blank eyes give away no emotion, but I know she still feels it deep inside. "I would advise you not to take this strategy, instead perhaps allow the Hero of Time to rest and recover."

I soon realize—Fi is using these terms to smooth over the people from Ordon Village using her sense. Twilight looks shocked, and he puts his bow away and dismounts. The men from the village exchange glances and then let him through. Fi disappears.

"Did she just call you 'Link'?" I nod when he inquires. What must he think now? "Exactly _who_ are you?"

 _Hero of Twilight, can you hear me?_

He jumps and looks around, finally focusing his attention back to me. I realize I'm staring intently at him, and break the connection for a moment to turn my attention upon Time, who is still motionless upon the ground. I sigh and begin slowly, unused to communicating so much by using words.

 _I am the Chosen Hero. This is the Hero of Time. We have been sent here to retrieve you. Time can relay our intent to you when he is conscious. In the meantime, we are friends, not enemies. In fact, we are one in the same._

"One in the same?" Twilight echoes. "What does that mean?"

I simply don't respond. Instead, I hoist Time onto my shoulders, laboring under the dead weight. I take a few grudging steps forward, past the villagers until I'm face-to-face with Twilight Link. I let a challenge glint in my eyes and he eventually leads me into the town square, where the girl from earlier—Ilia—stands.

"Link?" Her eyes flit from me to Time and back to Twilight. "Wait…Link?" Her voice is shaky, and I don't blame her. If I saw three versions of someone I knew…then again, I have seen three versions of Zelda. I smile to myself. But then where's the Impa of this realm? Has she not been reincarnated?

"They said they would explain later." Twilight reaches a hand out to Ilia, but she glances away. I myself develop a sudden interest in my boots.

Twilight leads us to a house built into the side of a hill. It looks weather worn but inside is a round, cozy parlor with a fire crackling in the middle. I lay Time down upon the carpet on the floor and retrieve a heart flower from my bag, the ones we grow in Skyloft. I haven't seen any of the plants since my time, and the fascination on Twilight's face means they have probably died out.

I take the heart and press it to Time's forehead, where it melts into his skin, creating a faint red glow before fading away. I rub the skin where it disappeared into and run my fingers over Time's smooth yet pale forehead.

I wait for a few agonizing minutes and then Time splutters and quickly sits up. I gently lay him back down on the carpet, keeping my hand underneath his head so he won't hit it.

"Sky?" His eyes open to focus upon me and Twilight in the background. I nod to him, relieved he's awake.

"What happened to him is something that's been occurring more often." Twilight explains suddenly. "People need to be rendered unconscious when it happens, but we have no idea what it is. They just turn on their friends. And I need to know who you two are."

"Right." Time this time sits up slowly, and I support him on the back. We almost look like two brothers, I note. "This may come as a little bit of a shock. But we're from two different time periods and you're a reincarnation of the Chosen Hero, or Sky as I like to call him. It'd be awkward to call us all 'Link'," Time takes a shaky breath and releases it through gritted teeth.

Twilight's eyes flicker towards me. "So I'm a reincarnation of you?"

I nod slowly. Then I glance down at my boots, rubbing the back of my neck. It's certainly odd to see your ancestors…

"Twilight, you are needed, as are we, in another realm." Time says. "I'm Time and this is, of course, Sky."

"And you expect me to go with you? How do I know you're not fakes?"

"Because we're going help you expel evil in this realm before we go." Time says it with so much certainty I'm not even hurt he didn't plan this with me. I smile and nod. I'm ready for action.

"Okay, but I'm not sure how you're going to help. What did you experience when you went through this?" Twilight asks Time.

"At first a chill ripped through my chest and I stumbled," Time recounts. "But then I lost control. I have no idea what happened after that, but I remember feeling anger and fury…I don't know why. And then I woke up here."

 _I felt the same cold. Except it didn't affect me._

"None of the villagers felt it, though." Twilight turns to me. "Perhaps you're immune? Why are you immune and he's not?"

I shake my head. I don't know. Is it because I went through the spirit trials? I still haven't informed the other two Links upon that, and I don't intend to.

"But I can't just leave Ilia." Twilight murmurs. "And I lost my partner a long time ago…"

"So did I." Time rests his hand upon Twilight's shoulder after scrambling to his feet. "Sky did, too, but they got back together, if only for the time being."

"So shouldn't we have our partners, too, then?" Twilight's eyes sparkle with hope.

"I can't find mine, or the reason for her disappearance." Time's own eyes grow distant. "She left just after the events of the battle, gone." Returning back to the house, he says, "She was a fairy. Her name was Navi…"

"My partner was the princess of twilight." Twilight sighs, warming up to us and returning as well. "Her name was Midna, and she was cursed into a different form. But she was so helpful during my quest…and then she cut off the connection from the twilight realm and this realm."

Time and I glance at each other. Using the Song of Time combined with the goddess's harp, there could be a way to get Midna back. I tell him with my eyes we must focus on the task at hand. He agrees, nodding.

"We have to find out the source of the problem. Any ideas?" Time looks to Twilight.

"Well, actually I think the light spirit of Faron Woods is slightly subdued." Twilight's eyes grow round with concern. "I think something may have happened there."

Faron Woods is still here? I gasp and cover it up with a cough when Time glances over at me, questions sharpening his gaze.

"Let's go, then." Time slips out of the door, and Twilight and I follow somewhat slower. When we emerge, Ilia waits for Twilight.

"Want to explain to me what's going on, Link?" She seems uncertain upon which Link to look at. I kick a pebble at Twilight, and she gets the hint, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"I can later, Ilia." Twilight says in a husky voice. "I promise."

"Link!" She gets close to him. "Please, just tell me now. Please, Link."

"I said _later_ Ilia…" Twilight hesitates as her expression turns hurt. "Okay, quickly though. I have to go to Faron Woods. Heard how I'm a hero, right? These two are my ancestors, but they traveled across time to get here. We have to go. I'm sorry, Ilia, I promise I'll explain more later."

With that Twilight runs to his mount, Epona. I see recognition flash in Time's eyes, but he and I run for the edge of the village. Time mounts Epona while I bring two fingers to my face, inhale, then call out in a loud whistle.

The familiar flap of wings greet me as Silver descends from the sky. I grab ahold of his feathers and hoist myself up. Twilight looks at Silver in awe, but then nudges Epona into a fast lope. I take to the air, leaning over Silver's shoulder.

I watch Time and Twilight down below as they navigate through brush. I circle around a few times if they get stuck, but we plunge deeper into the woods until we arrive at a spring, where Twilight and Time stop altogether. I don't want to land, to be ripped from the sky again. I direct Silver into a neat dive before flooding its wings with air at the last second. It lands and shakes its feathers.

I get off and silently thank it. Both Eponas are tethered to nearby trees. Somehow the woods seem darker here, the trees less lively. I stand and start walking in the direction a path leads. Twilight and Time follow slowly, and together we navigate around the spring.

I feel the air suddenly get weightier and hold a hand up to stop Time and Twilight from moving. In a clearing just a few paces from our location, the grass is burnt and dead and the trees slump down upon the ground, their trunks rotting.

As I approach, the center grass seems to flicker and dance before my eyes. I take a step into the clearing and suddenly the grass disappears, replaced by stone. I trace the stone with my eyes up into a small tower emitting darkness. I then beckon Time and Twilight forward. There are no windows, and huge oak doors are ajar, letting out some sort of black mist.

They follow me as I cautiously make my way towards the front doors. I push them open completely, and an ominous creaking noise fills the room. I glance up and more stone stairs line the inside, spiraling up into darkness. I hesitantly take the first step then the next, until I'm running up. Twilight and Time follow close behind me.

We soon reach the top of the stairs, panting. Another set of doors lead to the top room. I exchange glances with Time and Twilight before opening the doors into the room. We all draw our swords in unison.

Inside, a dark mist pours out of a cauldron in the middle. A weathered old man stands in purple cloaks, twitching his hands over the brew. He turns a wild eye upon us. I freeze, my muscles tensing up.

"Ah…so the heroes have finally come to Faron Woods…" His voice is scratchy yet a wild undertone makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Their hearts pure. But only one's spirit is able to resist my influence."

His eyes flick dangerously to me, and I feel nervousness pass down my spine. I narrow my eyes back at him, wielding my sword.

"Who are you?" Twilight calls out, his voice challenging.

"Who am I?" The man cackles for a moment before stopping to cough, a terrible wheezing sound in the back of his throat. "That doesn't matter. I am only here from the future to thwart your plans.

"You will be a problem." He points a gnarled finger at me and I raise my sword higher. "So I've come to take care of that. You two—" he indicates Time and Twilight, "—don't need any assistance going into this realm. Now then, where shall we begin?"

"We won't." Twilight raises his sword, along with Time. "You're the one who made Time turn on Sky!"

"That doesn't matter." The old man rubs a hand across his cauldron. "Take another step and I will—let's say—take care of this one." He points to me, and again I feel the same shiver run through me.

Time and Twilight flank me, and I raise my sword skyward. I glance up at it in surprise. It's not delivering the skyward strike it usually does.

"Yes, even the power of the goddess is contained in this place." The old man's eyes narrow as if he can read my thoughts. "Now then, since you have proved yourself a threat…"

He bends over the cauldron and in the time in which he does so, Twilight and Time both lunge at him with their swords outstretched. They connect with an unseen barrier and rebound off until they hit the far wall. They get back up, not launched as far as I had been the first time it had happened. I am left standing alone in the center of the room with the man.

He wiggles a finger at the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight. "Now you took far more than one step. Watch as your friend…well, I can't kill him now, that'd be no fun. No, watch as your friend suffers!"

I feel the same chills rack my spine. What is this? Suddenly my throat closes and I can't breathe. My legs are swept out from underneath me and I writhe on the ground, every limb on fire. I shriek silently, agony overwhelming my senses. I can't see anything but red, and I keep twitching, not stopping. I am aware of bloodcurdling screams coming from one of the Links—or is it me?

As suddenly as it had started, it stops.

I lay, curled into a ball. The Master Sword weighs heavily on my back, but something's not right. I try to sit up, but I am paralyzed on the ground. Shivers rack my spine as I twitch uncontrollably. I can't stop…I feel as if I'm deflating, the power of the Triforce of Courage being pushed away...

"What…what…" That was Twilight. "What did you do to him?"

But the old man doesn't respond. I hear an exclamation from Time. Has the old man left?

"Twilight…look!" This is Time. I hear the pounding of footsteps as Twilight nears. I also feel the combined warmth of their breaths mixing in, and I long to simply fall asleep, but I have to keep consciousness.

"Wait…how is that possible?" Twilight exclaims.

I then find the energy to blink open my eyes. The cauldron is gone, the room now lit only by a lantern Twilight holds. I gaze around at their shocked faces.

I struggle to sit up, but it's as if my limbs have grown heavier. I want to ask them what has happened, plead with my eyes, but their gazes are fixed upon my forehead. Why? I clasp a hand to it, which makes the searing pain explode in my head again. I quickly withdraw it. Why do I feel so…horrible? Nausea rises in my throat.

What happened to the hero whose soul was unbroken? I am cursed. I shiver more, but this time I stand on my own. The Master Sword and Hylian shield are a surprise weight to me at first and I stumble back a few steps.

"We'll get this curse lifted." Time's eyes fill with foreboding as he glances at me. "Sky…the mark upon your head…it's the mark of evil…"

I feel my eyes widen. The mark of evil? Is that why I'm so weak? I lean heavily on Time's shoulder, feeling myself collapse on the inside. How will I be able to help the Link in the future if I can't stand?

"We have to focus on the task at hand, but how will we?" Twilight shakes his head and crouches so he's eye level. I cringe at the thought. "Sky, I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault." He glances away.

I shake my head slowly, regret filling me.

As we near the outside, the tower flickers and fades. No surprise there. The grass looks normal as if it was an illusion. But it wasn't. I'm living proof.

I summon my Loftwing, but it looks confused as it lands. I reassure it that it's me and we ride. Somehow I find it a little harder to grip onto Silver, but the feeling passes. Underneath my hands, Silver is shivering. Is this because of me?

We arrive at Ordon Village. I am wary of curious glances cast our way as we make our way through. Ilia waits for us inside of Twilight's house, and I reluctantly follow, my stomach in a knot. I set down the Master Sword for a moment's respite.

"Set to go?" Time asks, his voice shaky. Perhaps the last experience was one he may never forget.

I nod as I draw the blade Master Sword, but it no longer responds to my touch. I peer more closely to try and spot the symbol of the Triforce. It seems faded in my hands, and I cringe visibly.

"Do you not wish to say goodbye to your Zelda?" Time asks me. I feel my cheeks grow warm again. I shake my head, jabbing my finger at my forehead. I don't need to look at it to know it's there. I can feel the mark burned into my skin, one of swirling darkness…

"Ready?" Time looks impatient to go, but holds sympathy in his eyes. I feel a brief anger spark within me. He shouldn't pity me! I long to glare at him, unleash my emotions, but I take a deep rattling breath to calm myself down.

I nod somewhat reluctantly. I take out the goddess's harp. Sighing, I slowly strum out the harmony to the Song of Time while Time plays the melody. The notes blend together into a beautiful medley, and Twilight is left staring in awe for a moment.

Thankfully they have already gathered Silver and the two Eponas. Twilight reaches out and grabs both Eponas and I rest my back on Silver while still strumming.

As Twilight touches me softly on the shoulder, connecting me and the Hero of Time, I am sucked once again into the familiar dark abyss.

Enjoy it? Leave a review and give me feedback on how I'm doing! Currently I'm uploading like crazy (ish) since I'm home sick in bed...but tell me suggestions for the future and I'll try to respond! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

To ReaderOwl2816: Thanks! ;3

To Guest: Sure, I'll try it! I was also hoping to have another person (cough cough no spoilers) as the primary P.O.V., but great suggestion! I'll use it in future chapters! ^-^

Chapter Four

The Dark World

I.

Within the abyss, I can feel a brief tugging on my arm. I let myself drift away from Twilight.

I land hard on stone and topple for a moment. I pull myself back up gaze around me. I am alone, Twilight, Time and Silver all gone. I shiver. Where are they? All around me is endless black stone, all reflecting light from the moon high above. The stone rises and falls in irregular patterns.

I climb up one of the outcroppings. The stone is slightly hard to scale, as I have to strain my muscles more…ever since the mark of evil… I try to transmit to the others, but it's as if my connection has been lost. As soon as I reach the highest point I can finally gaze around.

Waterfalls cascade down the rocks at certain points, and soon the rock meets grass. But this grass is yellow and burnt, almost like the clearing back in Twilight's era. The sky is completely black like the stone I stand upon. The grass gives way to a forest, but this forest is bruised and wilting. No leaves show any sign of life. Where are the Hylians? What has happened?

I reach the edge of the trees, where a voice calls out. It isn't familiar, and it's male, by the husky sound of it.

"Who…who's there?"

The voice is filled with fear and grief, and I feel pity stir in my chest. I don't draw my sword but I finger the hilt as I duck through low branches cautiously.

As I near the voice, I realize it's a boy far younger than me. He has jet-black hair and a wide jawline. But his eyes, which are amber, suggest an innocence a boy shouldn't have in this world. He wears a tan tunic, but I know this isn't the hero of this realm.

Before approaching him, I shake a blond bang over the mark of evil, not wanting to startle him. I trace the swirls with my fingers, little indents upon my brow.

I emerge from the brush carefully, as to not startle him. His eyes flutter desperately to me, and we freeze, our eyes locked. Blue and amber, two completely different people from different realms.

"Who…who are you?" He asks, his voice timid. He seems as if he can barely get the words out, as if his throat is closed up.

"I'm Link." I try to make my voice warm and friendly, but he's still rigid. I have to speak a little in this realm, at least while I'm alone.

"I'm Brushel," he seems a little more friendly. "Is anyone with you?"

I decide to be truthful. "No one."

"Why should I trust you?" He asks me, his voice accusing.

"Of course," he nods his head, but the movement shows pain. "Are you a traveler?"

"I…guess you can call me that." I say, thinking it over. I'm not lying to the boy. "Where am I?"

"This is Hyrule." Brushel explains. "Or at least the ruins of it. You must have come from far away, not knowing." His eyes narrow in suspicion for a moment. "Anyways, what most people don't know is others started turning on one another and killing their friends and family. Like mind control. And there's no hero in this realm either. Or if there is," he adds as an afterthought, "he's not coming."

Hyrule?! I stare at him, wide-eyed. The land Zelda and I will establish—turned into this? I gaze around at the trees, and suddenly they seem even more mysterious and dark.

"I'm sure the hero will appear soon," I try to reassure Brushel. Or am I reassuring myself? "In the meantime, have you seen any boys in green tunics like mine?"

"No, I haven't." Brushel shakes his head. "We shouldn't be out long, otherwise _they'll_ come. Mum sent me to get some firewood but with all these crumbling trees it's hard to come by these days."

'They'? The word rings in my head as Brushel hurries for the dying bushes. He tosses one last warning over his shoulder as he goes, "You should probably run or go back to your house before the monsters appear. But don't you dare follow me."

With that, he leaves. I start to head in a slightly angled path to his, not wanting to meet him again and hear his horrific information. I stumble along until we reach the edge of the forest. Beyond it is a field of burnt grass.

"Is this the field?" I murmur to myself before collapses to my knees. I finger a few stalks of grass, unable to comprehend.

 _Sky? Twilight? Can anybody hear me?_

I gasp and look up. Time isn't anywhere in sight, but I can hear him loud and clear.

 _Time!_

 _Sky? Where are you?_

 _Hyrule Field. Look for the forest._

It takes a little while, but soon I hear the flapping of wings. I glance up in surprise. Silver is flying above a horse and rider. Twilight's Epona is connected to Time's Epona. As soon as he spots us he starts galloping towards us. Silver dives towards me and seemingly tackles me to the ground as I laugh and throw my arms around its neck.

"How did you get here?" Time asks, dismounting and securing the two horses. "And how did we get separated?"

 _I think during the time warp we accidentally separated somehow._

I stroke Silver absentmindedly. Silver responds by ruffling his feathers and holding his head higher.

"So we need to find Twilight." Time says, rubbing his chin. "Where do we go, then?"

"Hyrule Castle."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I'm supposed to be mute…why am I talking all the sudden? Time doesn't question it, just mounts again. Somehow I know Twilight will be there. I climb on top of Silver's back and run my hands through its silky feathers, but it doesn't do much to reassure me.

"Unless you would like to search elsewhere, I suggest we go together." Time says, before taking off at a gallop.

Below us Time is trying to keep up with Twilight's Epona tethered to his own horse. I slow down Silver so they can catch up. Soon I am sailing over where Castle Town should have been. Instead half buildings rise out of the settling dust.

And where the castle should have been—

The ruins of one. And in the middle is a figure clothed in green. Twilight? I land in what appears to have once been the courtyard. Twilight is staring at the ruins, and doesn't even look up.

"What happened here?" Twilight is whispering.

I dismount. I place a shaky hand on Twilight's shoulder, but he doesn't acknowledge my presence. His eyes stare blankly ahead, but after a while his hand is placed over mine. But why is it so cold? When I look back into his blue eyes, I see a wild, almost feral look in them.

I shiver, gazing out across the wasteland peppered with ruins of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. So this is the fate of Hyrule.

I want to change it, but the barren landscape makes it seem as if there is no hope.

No hope.

Oh geez! I just realized how short this chapter is…I'll upload another one later today, but I had to do some major edits to this chapter, as I originally had Zelda in it…but I'll have to make even more edits to the other one…well, this is what I get for being home sick in bed! The next chapter will be far longer, promise. Make sure to leave a review, I love those!


	5. Chapter 5

Told you guys I'd upload another today. Enjoy and leave a review!

Quick note: This new Link I'm using will be in the design of the Hyrule Warriors Link before he got his green tunic (I'm so original). I DO NOT OWN THIS. IF I DID I'D BE SITTING IN A LEATHER ARMCHAIR STROKING A TURTLE I NAMED MR. TUTTLES. THANK YOU.

Chapter Five

The Hero Reborn

II.

I sit back, watching the moon trace its way slowly across the sky. My blue eyes reflect it, I can tell. When I was young my father used to tell me my eyes were as wide as the full moon. Now as I trace the stars, they have become more narrow with each passing year. Perhaps it's because of all the experiences I have had.

I make no move to get up, even when I hear movement in the brush. My white and blue tunic flutters in a sudden breeze and I shiver. I have blue and brown gloves on, along with chain mail underneath my tunic, but it does little to stop me from shivering. My father told me it was once the tunic of a knight who fought in the Hyrule War. All the light has been chased from Hyrule. I feel helplessness and fear, but also beneath that anger. I push it aside, trying to regain the feeling of peace.

A small boy emerges from the dead trees and is making his way slowly up the black rocks. I've seen him before. When he speaks, I think his name is Brushel. I ignore him and instead turn onto my side where a rock digs into my stomach, but I don't care. I start to finger a strand of grass, and as I watch it appears to become greener. I smile at it, wondering how something so little in this world could bring so much joy.

I have no home, it's true, but I can defend myself well against monsters using a sword passed down in my family. After my father died I have no one left except for the birds, which rarely come out. Sometimes, however, they land near me and come close to me.

I shift my boots upon the rock. Someone else has been here. I smell fresh wind, as if someone from the sky. I glance up, but the deep indigo is as silent as ever. I also have detected a flowery scent, but I push it from my mind for the time being.

I get up with a sigh. I don't know where I should go tonight, but I want to meet the traveler of fresh air. The fresh air lingers to the edge of the forest and into the field. I've already scouted. A while back I found hoof prints of a horse traveling at a fast pace.

But the feeling of crushing hopelessness is holding me back as I examine my blade. My father used to say it's not as good as the "blade of evil's bane," but it certainly is something. It is small and silver, sharpened to the point in which if I touch a finger to it a small droplet of blood will bloom on my skin.

As I get up, the grass and rocks where I laid are now green and brown instead of the usual black. I don't know why, but somehow I can touch nature and bring back some life to it. As I walk down the rocks and through the forest, my hand brushes the many trees, turning their trunks a neat light brown. Some even sprout a few green leaves, something I haven't seen in a while. I smile, happiness filling me.

You are a child. You can't do anything.

My sudden thoughts bring me back and I stop smiling. Instead I sigh, and as I watch the trees wilt again. Did they wilt with my sorrow? Regret sweeps me from head to toe and I will them to become healthy again. But they don't.

I kick at the pebbles on the ground, sadness filling my insides. Then I feel childish. They're just trees. I gaze at the sky. Perhaps Hyrule wasn't always like this. I walk out of the forest, not bothering to push the large dirty blond bang out of my face. I've tried to scrape some of the grit from it, but it's not worth the time.

As I pass the grass, it becomes greener with each step. I bend down and finger some of the healthy stalks. If only we could all be like this, ready and healthy, persistent. To have courage. I have to find my courage, but it's never there.

I gaze into the sky once more. A large bird swoops in front of the moon then pulls into a graceful dive. I watch it in awe. It then seems to land among the ruins of the castle. Perhaps I should follow it. I hesitate, about to run back into the woods, but the pull of adventure and my curiosity is too much.

I start towards the ruins, keeping my pace steady as I slowly make my way across the field. Suddenly I hear a familiar sound. The bray of a donkey greets my ears and I stop.

Behind me, a young gray donkey is trotting to keep up. I turn and stroke it happily. One of my animal friends have joined me. I ask if I may climb onto its back, and it paws at the ground, impatient to get going. I grin and hug its neck for a moment before getting on.

We set off across the field at a faster rate, both of us enjoying the other's company. As we ride, the grass behind us turns green. Once, the donkey stopped the nibble on some of it and I let it. Where else will you get grass as good as this? We then continue on into the ruins of the town.

I reach down and make a mighty circle of fresh green grass and instruct the donkey to stay and eat as much as it can. I thank it for its help, stroking the rough coat once more before dragging my gaze off of the content donkey.

I hear the bird and two horses ahead, along with the sounds of conversation. I gasp and crawl behind a crumbling stone wall. I peer out. I must be in the castle, or in the ruins. I see the bird I saw earlier. It's bigger than I anticipated, far larger than I am. Its silver wings reflect the light of the moon shining upon them.

Behind it are two identical horses, both with chestnut horses. They're both mares, I note. No, not just that. They're my friends. Standing even farther behind them are four people. The three boys are older, perhaps in their late teens, and both also wear green tunics. The colors are out of place here. They must be the travelers I scented earlier.

I reach a tentative hand out and beckon the bird and the two horses closer. They are interested, and all three start walking silently towards where I stand. The four travelers are too busy talking to notice. The three mounts round the corner and suddenly I'm surrounded with warmth. A small laugh escapes my mouth but I keep it silent.

The bird wraps itself around me, and the feathers tickle me. I stroke its feathers while the two horses lay down side by side. I lean against them, placing trust in them. They nicker and nudge me, but I smile and shush them. I then create some more grass so they can eat. For the bird, I take out a stick covered with honey from a bag in my adventure pouch. I withdraw the sticky treat from the bag and the bird starts to eat it. I somehow know instinctively the bird will like it.

I can't help but laugh as it circles around me and the horses, finally settling with its wing draped over me like a blanket. I relax into it, hoping to find solitude within the warm depths.

"Silver? Epona?" I hear the voices of the travelers and I am filled with dread. I can feel some of the grass wilt around me, but I will the grass the horses are eating to stay fresh and green.

Silver, presumably the bird, doesn't move from its position over me. I don't want to face the travelers. I don't want to face _anyone._ Why did they come to Hyrule in the first place?

"Wait a second." Another voice, quite like the first one, says. "I think Silver may be concealing something. Look at the way its wing is positioned."

I shiver as Silver is removed off of me. I am no longer leaning against the two horses, but I am standing. I start sprinting the other direction as calls of surprise ring out behind me.

"He…he looks like us!"

I only push faster. In my trail of fear, the grass wilts. I can't stop right now. These travelers are dangerous. I didn't miss their swords and bows. I whistle loudly for one of my friends to come to my aid.

The gallop of hooves make me look back. The travelers are making the two horses come after me while the other stays behind. I zigzag through the ruins in places where my new friends can't find me. Suddenly I hear a new set of hooves.

A speckled gray mare is galloping towards me until we run side by side. I grab onto her mane and hoist myself up. I feel my heart fill with happiness again as the wind flows through our hair.

I hear the hoofbeats of the pursuing mares. I don't stop when I reach the field. But I can tell the two mares are hanging back for my benefit. I quickly hang onto my mare's cloudy mane with one hand and swing my legs over the side. I reach down precariously and create a trail of green grass for the mares to eat. Then I get back on my own mare and ride off.

The mares pursuing me whinny a farewell and I wave to them while sitting backwards. I can tell the riders are confused as their mounts stop to eat the grass. I direct mine to the forest.

When we arrive, I create a large circle of green grass. I place the circle by a pool of murky brown water, but with one touch it turns clear with joy. I rest the mare there and thank her for everything.

I then walk to the place I usually stay for the night, just above the pool. The night won't last much longer, but I climb into a large oak that is far healthier than any other tree around. I find the familiar crook in the trunk and the branch, where I settle myself down. With the reflections of the stars on the pool and the sounds of crunching from the mare, I fall into a light sleep.

"Where did he go?"

"Twilight, first I think we should have brought Sky along. He feels violated now, and that he isn't a help to the group. I can see it in his eyes."

"But he is helpful, Time." Twilight responds. "He's more than he thinks he is, and the curse is stopping him from having courage."

Courage. That's something we all need, isn't it? But in this Hyrule, we aren't allowed it. The very few people that remain are threatened by monsters, and my only friends are the animals. Speaking of which, I feel a warm body stir on my chest. I look down and the beady eyes of a squirrel stare back at me. I stroke its fur, and it settles into my white tunic, pressing its warm body against mine.

What curse, though? One of the travelers is cursed? I push the thought aside.

I'm not surprised the boys from earlier are searching for me. I've invoked much interest from monsters before because of how I looked so much like someone that's a threat to them. I don't bother to wonder why anymore as it's a reoccurring event.

I gather the squirrel in my right arm while using my sword arm, the stronger one, to climb down the oak. I land next to the pool, which now reflects bits of sunlight. The mare is still here, and nickers as I drop silently to the ground.

I grin and hastily put a finger to my lips. The mare tosses her head in understanding and bends down to nibble at more grass. Scant rabbits come out of the bushes, and I indicate with my hand for them to eat and drink. They do, and I gently lower the squirrel onto a tuft of grass, where it lies, staring up at me.

The rustle of nearby branches startles me awake. I flick my hand for my friends to flee, but they don't. More desperate, I usher them out. They still don't leave. The mare stands beside me, as do the rabbits. The squirrel I had laid down earlier is now somehow perched on my shoulder, bearing its little teeth. The mare rears behind me.

The two boys I saw from earlier emerge from the brush, their swords drawn. I draw my own, seeing their stances. I stand only a few meters away from them. I cry out and the mare whinnies at the same time, and together we charge the swordsmen. They carry the same sword, perhaps fashioned by the same blacksmith.

I raise my sword and bring it down upon the lighter of the two while the mare rears at the darker one, who falls over immediately. The rabbits weave in and out of the lighter one's legs, making him lose his balance. I slash at him, and as he struggles to regain his footing, plant my foot in his side and push with all my might. He slams into a nearby tree where he lies, unmoving. He didn't resist!

I then turn my attention to the darker one, who is attempting to fend off the mare's hooves with his shield. I take my own shield, strangely with the same pattern as theirs, and bash it into his head as he's distracted. He topples, but it doesn't knock him out.

I then command the animals to flee, and they all do except for the mare, who returns to peacefully grazing at the water's edge. The darker one has dragged himself over the to one in the lighter tunic, the one I'm assuming is Time. Time and Twilight.

Twilight looks to me with new eyes. "Is your name Link?"

I feel hostility flare inside of me. How does he know? I suddenly regret sending my friends away. I glare for a moment then take a shaky breath. No one knows me here.

I nod, keeping my chin high. "And you're Twilight." I say it with enough certainty to unnerve him, thankfully. I feel the grass around me grow stronger.

"Please, Link…you have to trust me." Twilight extends a gloved hand. "We're friends, we're not enemies."

I look away, contemplating my retort. Why be hostile first and then talk second? Perhaps a test? I don't know this boy's reasons. I'm not exactly thrilled of hearing it out, either.

"You're without anyone, aren't you?" This strikes a nerve. I feel as if I collapse inside, and the grass wilts, not helping matters. "It's okay. I was, too, for a while. I did have a village, granted, but I never knew my parents."

I think of my father, who died when I was young. "Maybe that's a good thing," I murmur back, barely audible. I turn my blue gaze to his oceanic one.

"You return faith to the faithless." Twilight continues. "We saw you with our mounts. Although you may be a hero of legend, you need not stand alone."

Hero of legend? I can hardly call myself that. I'm simply one who takes care of the wild animals in the surrounding area, not some sort of valiant knight. Look at where Hyrule has landed. In an awful, dark foreboding place where no one wishes to be. The grass wilts further. This time it doesn't escape Twilight's notice.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice ringing with curiosity. He is observing the grass by my feet.

"You think—" I am suddenly cut off.

I glance around in alarm. A friend is nearby who needs desperate help. I dash off into the trees, Twilight somehow regaining his legs and following me. I don't care - I just have to help my friend. I dash through the bushes and my friend - a fox - runs past me in a terror.

I rush forward with my sword drawn and suddenly—

Something splits my head apart.

Not physically, but a scream erupts from my mouth as I keel over. My head my head my head my head my head…it explodes with the force that has made contact with it. I briefly feel Twilight shaking me, but the pain's too strong. I grit my teeth as I writhe, trampling stalks of grass in the way. Suddenly cutting words race through my brain, making the pounding worse than it already is.

 _Great hero, look at you now, in this puny form. If you are life, than I am DEATH._

I shriek as a looming figure makes the pounding worse, just make it stop, it's not stopping, why isn't it stopping? My thoughts slur together into an untidy mess. I don't know which way's up or which way's down.

Just

Stop

The

Pain.

When I come to, it's out of the clutches of Death.

Twilight bends over me as I gaze up at him with wide eyes. The question doesn't even form on my lips when he answers, "I don't know. I don't know."

I sit up, and no more pain explodes in my body. I quickly glance around, and we're back beside the pool, which has turned a murky brown since I've left. I quickly reach over with my left hand and touch two fingers to the pool, where it grows transparent once more.

"What were you muttering about?" Twilight asks, propping me up against my tree as soon as my hand withdraws from the crystal water.

"Muttering?" I shake my head. "All I remember is pain." My gaze sharpens and I sit up, too quickly. A headache rips through my brain and I grit my teeth and place my hands on my forehead. "But there is danger! My friend was scared and…"

Twilight looks away. "When you were out, I went back to the area to investigate. The forest doesn't look good at all. As in…even more dead than usual. And the animals…they littered the ground."

 _Death._

I remember the words clearly, the ones I received directly from Death. I half want to tell Twilight, but I bite back the explanation. Although he isn't one of my friends, he has a certain aura about him that's different. It was different from Time's. I stare into his halting blue gaze, thinking of my next response.

"It is time Hyrule has seen another hero," Twilight stands. "Please, Link. Come with me." He extends a hand. This time, I take it, and he helps me up. The gray mare is still here, and I ask if I can ride. She tosses her head, impatient to get going.

I mount, and I then notice Time is gone. Twilight doesn't explain, however, as he mounts his own chestnut mare. He rides with a saddle, I note. Twilight takes the lead at a slow lope while the mare and I follow. The wind ruffles my hair again, but this time I feel urgency. I quickly push it away. Where did that come from?

We race across the field, my mare trailing green grass. I look back at it, a small bit of color in an otherwise gray world. I lift my arms up and close my eyes, simply feeling the pure joy, something I only feel around my friends. Now it's an adventure! It may be naive of me to think so, but it doesn't stop me from labeling it as one.

We finally reach the ruins of the castle, and I sit with my back pressed against the mare's neck as we walk into the courtyard. I spotted the donkey earlier and called a greeting in passing. It brayed back to me, heightening my mood even more.

I quickly switch back so I'm facing the mare's neck. We walk into the palace, where Time and Sky, I'm assuming, stand. A sudden breeze lifts the mare's mane until the silver hides me for a moment. Then it clears, and I am staring directly into Time's eyes.

"He certainly has the stature of a hero," he remarks. "But he has on…it's…familiar for some reason…" He snaps his fingers. "Is that…a Hylian knight's tunic?"

I bow my head to him, suddenly self-conscious. The boy clad in green reaches forward and extends a hand. I hesitate, not sure if I should take it, then seize it, shaking it.

"Are you sure this is the hero?" Time asks Twilight. "I mean, this could just be a boy that _looks_ like us. We don't know if he holds the Triforce of Courage."

I shake my head, laughing. "I'm sorry, then. I'm not the boy you're looking for." When they turn their gazes upon me, I explain, "I'm nothing but someone who cares for the animals humans have left behind. I'm nothing more, nothing less. It doesn't take courage to stand up for what is right."

"And yet it does." The other boy, Sky, says. His voice is hoarse, as if he's not used to using it. "Not because you wield a sword, but because you choose to do what is right."

"Even if right doesn't affect anything in this world!" I counter, a desperate urge racing through my veins. "You simply want to take the first boy you see and tell him he's the Hero of Hyrule! The land of Hyrule is of no more! _I_ am of no more!" As I speak it, I realize all the sorrow built up over all the years of surviving with my friends surface.

 _Link…do not forget…_

 _Link!_

"Do not lose faith." Twilight says. "Nor should you," he says, turning to Sky. "I didn't go through the spirit realms just to end up with a mark on my head that's 'evil'." He turns back to me. "Link, you must find the Zelda of this realm. You are the chosen hero."

Sky looks astounded. "But…you weren't the one to go through the spirit realm…" he trails off at the confused look in Twilight's eyes. Was he unaware of what he just said?

We ponder for a moment. "How will we find 'Zelda'?" I ask. "Who is she?"

Just then Silver nudges my chest so hard I fall onto the grass. It cushions my fall as the bird entwines its body with mine. I laugh as feathers streak past my chain mail, and I reach out a hand to stroke the softness of them.

"Do you have powers?" Twilight's gaze sharpens. "I don't understand. How come all the animals listen to you and obey your commands?"

"They don't." I reply impassively. "They are my friends."

I don't go onto further explanation as the baking sun rises over the eastern sky. I must have gotten even less sleep last night than I usually do. I sit up, an idea suddenly occurring to me.

"But, Twilight…" Time trails off. "We need to age Link, he's too young to be the hero of this realm…"

"But there have been many young boys for this…" Twilight trails off. "Have you heard of the Hero of Wind? He was a boy…"

"This is a more dire situation." Time frowns, turning his gaze to look at me. "We need an adult Link."

"Wait a moment." Time and Twilight look to me, Sky determinedly glancing away. "I think I may know where we can find a sorceress. There's a distant village, but it's hard to get to over the mountains."

The three other boys exchange glances, then nod.

"Now how will we get over there?" Time asks. "Our horses may not be able to…"

"Loftwings." Sky's head snaps up. "I've seen a few in the western sky. And I sense them close."

I don't ride with Silver, but a new friend. This time it's a pale blue one, smaller than the others. I quickly have become acquainted with it. Time rides on a dull green Loftwing while Twilight a brown one. Sky, of course, is mounted on Silver. Below the horses graze where I have directed them to, and they are to stay there until we return. I even cleared up a pool of muddy water for them to drink.

I pull my Loftwing into a short dive, where we accelerate until we're in the front of the group. Suddenly it does a barrel roll while I cling to it, feeling elation when we're upside down.

"Link!" Twilight shouts. "When your head's out of the clouds, we've got an urgent mission!"

I remember and right my mount again. This time we travel at a more brisk pace, straight over the small mountain range. I finally spot log cabins beneath us, and point. I pull the blue Loftwing into an amazing dive, until the ground comes closer.

I pull it up, but not harshly. I don't yank on its feathers hard, simply will it to stop. We land gracefully, as do the others, right in the town square. This place is a little more cheery, with a scenic mountain view and a couple healthy bushes growing here and there.

"Link!" Something slams into my back from behind. I gasp and turn around. Rose is hugging me tightly around the stomach, and eventually I bring my arms up to pat her on the back. She looks at me with her glittering blue eyes sparkling.

Her vibrant blue hair shines in the weak sunlight, and her heavy purple dress made for winter makes her stand out even more. The softness of her curls amaze me. I toss one over her shoulder playfully. Her gaze then flickers to the others behind me.

"Who are these people?" She asks in a now - timid voice.

"Oh, right," I rub the back of my neck. "This is Sky, Time, and Twilight." I list them off in their respective order they stand in. "We need to see the hedge witch of this village."

She nods. "She'll be on the west side. You can't possibly miss her house, it's about the only one there." She glances over her shoulder, reluctance filling her gaze. "Sorry, Link, but I've got to go. See you around?"

"Of course!" We exchange another embrace that leaves me with flaming cheeks.

The the others stand off to the side awkwardly. I beckon them forward with a wave of my hand, and they follow me as I turn west. The rocky mountain slopes are all abandoned, all the villagers either in their homes or out. We walk through thatch-roofed houses and eventually come across one separated from all the others.

"This one is where the sorceress lives." I point at it, and a light air seems to emit from it.

We approach the house, Twilight going first. Sky follows second, and I walk side by side with Time, who seems wary of me. We reach the door in which Twilight knocks upon, making a hollow echo in the threshold within. I peer past Twilight's shoulder as the door opens.

A woman in an apron with a dull green dress on steps out, her chocolate brown hair in a loose ponytail. She looks annoyed, but when she sees us, her face lights up.

"Are you the heroes I've been expecting?" Her voice is cheery and peppy, not like some old witch. Without waiting for an answer, she says, "Come, come inside. I have just the thing."

Time and I exchange glances as we are led in. Inside is a cozy living room with couches lining the middle, which rests a small fireplace. The fire makes dancing shadows on the wall, and above it hangs a pot. Black smoke curls over the sides.

"Come darlings, take a seat." She sounds just like a mother as she ushers us onto different couches. I notice Sky and I end up on the same one, right in front of the pot. He eyes the woman warily, but Time seems friendly, at least.

"Please, ma'am, may we ask of what your name is?" He asks, his voice pleasant but his eyes calculating.

"Oh, of course you'll be suspicious after all your encounters!" She says in a motherly tone like she is scolding Time, who turns temporarily red. "Well, my name is Ariele, if you must know," she sighs. "I was warned by the spirits that three green-clothed heroes and one of the forest would come here, needing my assistance."

"Yes, ma'am," Twilight says, picking off where Time left off. "We would like to have a huge favor done for us, please."

"Nothing's too big for me," Ariele replies with a snap of her fingers. "I've already got an essence of light brewing, what do you need?"

"To transform this one into an adult—" Twilight points to me, "—and I do think that's all. As in, our age."

"Well, I'll get that fixed." Ariele almost looks disappointed. She turns to us. "Well then, your clothes will grow with you as you see fit, so don't worry about that, dear."

"You three, I advise you to go out back while the process is occurring," Ariele says. When they hasten to get up, she calls, "Please do come back inside, though! I promise he'll be safe."

Ariele then turns to me the moment the three heroes leave. Did we ever tell her our names? I shiver. I guess since she's a witch…

"Now, then." She goes to her cupboard, humming, and brings back a few bottles. The ingredients inside are too dark for me to see. "I do believe there is another person who needs to become an adult, yes?" I look at her in confusion, she continues. "Ah, you haven't reached that point in your quest yet. Never mind, we'll bring it up later."

Leaving me confused, she bends over the cauldron and starts muttering complicated incantations. Then she turns, and looks into each of my eyes in turn. "Now, I must clear out of the room. The process will take at least half an hour. Simply breathe in these fumes and eventually you'll be in your adult form." She glances at me with a calculating look. "Now I'm getting older in here! Stay on this couch. Feel free to get comfortable!"

I am breathing in unfamiliar scents. Is that pumpkin? I wait for a while, shifting my position ever so often as I breathe in the odd smells.

The pumpkin-like fumes are getting to my head, and I feel lightheadedness. I sway on the couch before falling onto the pillow in the corner. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a little…

I blink open my eyes to see the enthusiastic face of Ariele bending over me. I no longer smell pumpkin, and I half wish I do. Next to me sits Sky, who gazes at me with a new wonder. Time and Twilight are standing behind the Chosen Hero, smiling.

I look down at myself. I wear the same clothes, a long sleeved white - brown shirt underneath chain mail and my blue and white knight's tunic. They seem to have expanded. I check my gloves. The blue is now embroidered with symbols of the Triforce, a relic seemingly lost in the Sacred Realm.

I sit up. Strength courses through my limbs. I'm ready for whatever darkness is thrown my way.

I look down at myself. I simply seem to have grown in height. I stand from the couch, and suddenly light blinds me.

"O hero, chosen by the goddess…"

"Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin…one cannot exist without the other…"

"Defeat yourself!"

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

"But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

Memories start flooding into my head, memories that aren't mine…The sword of the goddess…the Picori…the Ocarina of Time…a vast sea…a ghost ship…a new Hyrule…Zelda in peril…the invasion of the Twili…becoming four…Lana and Cia…

I shake my head. Where are these coming from? Suddenly words pierce my thoughts. Some are familiar, but the rest are completely different.

 _Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends… The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days, it is something that grows over time, a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it you will know which way to go. A childish mind will turn into a noble ambition, young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth… Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends…_

 _And neither will the strengths of those who bear the Triforce in their hearts._

 _For the hero was imprisoned, made strong, and set to awaken. He sailed the sky, braved the land he once called home, found evil in the most unlikely of places. He sailed the great seas, journeyed across new continents, saving more and more people with each life._

 _You are that hero._

 _Now go, Link. And may you go with courage._

Yay! Long chapter! I had to edit a lot…again. This is what happens when I get ahead of myself. Hope there aren't TOO many mistakes! The next chapter will again be in this P.O.V. but I'll switch it up! Don't worry Guest! Anyways, make sure to leave a review on how I'm doing and how you would like me to improve! And yes...I did include Sheik quotes and others from various games, such as Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Skyward Sword. THIS IS ALL OWNED BY NINTENDO, IF I OWNED IT...WELL, I'D BE STROKING A TURTLE I NAMED MR. TUTTLES.


	6. Chapter 6

Didn't expect Sheik quotes, eh? You did? Oh…ahem, anyways…

miano53: ;3 It's a secret to everybody! And hedge witch is a term used in some other book series I read, I can't believe I forgot to explain! A hedge witch (according to the series) is a wizard or witch who also deals in healing and nature. "Hedge" is metaphorically the border that separates them from everyday people. And I LOVE HW Link's design! Might be doing a little something with Hyrule Warriors in the future…

AeroSpeedNinja: Thanks! ^^

Another quick note: I've gotten over my sickness, so unfortunately chapters won't be uploaded as frequent. Sorry! Maybe if I get sick again…also all the stuff IRL is kind of getting in the way…I'll make sure to finish this though, no worries!

I've got a short chapter, unfortunately. I'll do a longer one, but DON'T EXPECT THESE DAILY ANYMORE. Sorry ;-;

Make sure to leave a review! I love those ;3

Chapter Six

The Battle of New Kakariko

II.

Once outside, Ariele greets me, the scent of flowers on her apron. She frets over me and asks if I need anything else, but I politely decline.

The three heroes of old are waiting for me farther up the slope. Time has his eyes closed and is playing a simple tune on the Ocarina, but Sky's eyes flash with recognition. His fingers twitch. Wait…but how do I know about the Ocarina of Time? Do I retain his memories? I concentrate and think back to when Time traveled in the ruins of the land he once knew. We aren't so different, after all.

I listen to the song some more, and the name occurs to me: Zelda's Lullaby. I sway in time with the music, but then I stop and place a hand on Time's shoulder, who blinks open his eyes. He stares at me with wonder, observing my figure.

I don't draw my blade. I look right into Time's blue irises. "I need the blade of evil's bane."

Although my sword is long enough to suffice, it won't get me far. I hold it up. I'm used to a longer sword, and it seems dwarfed now. Time nods.

We start to whistle for our respective Loftwings when a scream erupts from the village. My head jerks up and I don't hesitate on charging down the steep slope, Rose in mind. Rose and Ariele, and all the other villagers. Is there something wrong? Or is it just a little girl playing?

I skid into the square where I draw my sword. It's a decent length, but I do need the blade of evil's bane. In the middle, five bokoblins have their metallic weapons raised and are brandishing them at—

Rose!

I dash in, ignoring the other cries of villagers for the time being. I slide in front of Rose, just as a thick knife from a bokoblin comes crashing down. It makes a terrible echoing sound on my sword of metal against metal.

I spring away from the bokoblins as they focus on their new target. One cries out in an odd gurgle and charges. I neatly sidestep and slash at the monster, who bursts into nothingness. Four more remain, all completely focused upon me, but Rose doesn't flee.

"Go!" I yell in a voice that isn't mine, but she doesn't budge. I scowl and, as the bokoblins now try to flank me while staying at a distance, I pull out my bow and shoot one of them in the head. My bow is nice and supple, and was long for me as a child, but not anymore.

I draw another arrow from my quiver. I feel the softness of the feather as it brushes my fingers. I take my aim carefully and shoot right between the knife a bokoblin is holding and right at its red, bare chest. It disappears, leaving two more.

They are on separate sides of me, but I can take them. I narrow my eyes and spin, slashing with my sword in a deadly arc as I do so. They are soon no more. I hear more shouts. Past Rose, Time and Twilight are at the front of the village, gazing past them, their bodies tense and rigid. Sky is elsewhere, fighting. I can hear the clash of metal against metal. And then I hear it.

The crackle of flames.

I glance right, and there the house is - almost completely consumed with fire. A scream erupts from inside, along with the wail of a baby. I rip open the door, and smoke meets me, making me choke. I plug my nose and charge through, feeling heat sear my clothes and skin.

I slide through burning wood, the fire lashing across my face. It momentarily blinds me, but I push through into a barely - recognizable kitchen. In the back, by the counter stands a woman clutching a baby in her arms, the fire creeping ever closer. I reach her and hold out a sooty hand to her. She looks at me, desperation and fear sparking in her gaze. She then takes my hand tentatively and I pull her close to me, then navigating more carefully.

We near the door. I can see the outdoor light past the plumes of smoke. Suddenly a cracking sound above my head makes my head whip up. The ceiling is about to give way! I inhale as deeply as I can, leading to another fit of coughing, and push the woman as hard as I can so she's launched towards the outside world.

I hack, my throat dry as sandpaper. I drop closer to the ground to try and get some more oxygen, but I still inhale the smoke. I choke for a moment, but keep moving.

The heat blinds me for a moment as wood from above topples. I quickly summon just enough energy to jump backwards just as the roof comes crashing down. More smoke and dust billow up, and I hear Time's voice through the door.

"Link!" He yells, his voice hoarse. "There's a back exit! The village is being overrun by monsters!"

I quickly whirl around, and spot a thin ray of light flooding through the fire-infested room. I rush towards it, my legs screaming as they cross over the burning embers. Through the agony I push through and eventually reach the doorframe, where I burst out and collapse onto the grass. I pull myself up, and the shocked faces of villagers greet me. I examine my burns for a moment, but they're not too bad. I get up, brushing soot off.

I don't hesitate to brush past them and yell, "Get somewhere safe!" I push through a knot of people as I spot Twilight at the entrance of the village, a small arc of wood bordered by fences. He swings his sword backhand—which is slightly strange—until I see blood trickling out of the side of his hand where he would usually hold his sword. Bokoblins stand outside, but so do tall, lanky figures. Twilight finally gives up fighting with his left hand and switches his sword to his right.

I charge in to help him, not thinking. I raise my sword finally reach Twilight, who only acknowledges my presence with a nod.

Then chaos ensues.

I slash my sword in a downward arc to dispatch a bulblin who has come too close for my liking. The bulblins are forced to try and assault the village through the one gate, but with two heroes stopping them, they start making more desperate attempts.

A large bang makes me turn my head. A section of the fence to my right has been blown apart. Twilight motions for me to go over, and I sprint for it just as the first enemies breach the village. I quickly dodge the arrows from the archers, one slamming into my shield but harmlessly bouncing off.

 _Thank the goddesses for Hylian shields!_ I think, deflecting more of the projectiles.

Bokoblins and bulblins working with mages? Or sorcerers? I grit my teeth as one of the taller figures squeezes its way past my flurry of attacks. I spin and try to catch it on its side, but as soon as my blade makes connection with it, a metallic ring pierces my ears. My sword vibrates, but it's enough to get the figure's attention away from the village for one brief moment.

It turns a glare on me, or what would be a glare if its hood didn't conceal its face entirely. It raises a metallic hand and grasps my arm. I retaliate by bringing my sword up to stab it in the face. The blade isn't as long as I expect it to be, however, and it misses by mere millimeters as the figure ducks easily out of the way, still gripping my right arm. I swing my left one at its face again, this time making connection.

The cruel hand holding me lets go as the figure silently fades away. I hear a gasp from Twilight and glance up. The monsters on my side are hesitating now, seeing me kill one of the figures.

Twilight stands in front of three of the figures, but a mixture of shock and anger combined are etched across his face. He cries out. Why? Then I see. The figure closest to him holds a floating sphere of shimmering silver light, holding it so it reflects completely in Twilight's eyes, who stands, staring at the ball as if fascinated.

That's when it happens.

Twilight seems to be dragged out of the stupor he was in, and now he's gazing at his boots, pain and horror reflected clearly on his face. I follow his gaze. Where his boots should have been are two identical stone slabs. Like a parasite, the stone creeps up his legs, outlining all the wrinkles in his clothes.

He lets out a bloodcurdling yell and plunges his sword into the nearest figure's hood, even though he is immobile. A new fury shines in his eyes, and for a moment I pause. The look in his eyes is wild, as if a beast inside is striving to be let loose.

The stone creeps up his arms. I break out of my temporary paralysis and sprint the distance between us, but it seems to take forever.

I step with my left foot, agonizingly slow.

Twilight's arms start to freeze up, his torso already covered.

I take another step with my right foot, twisting my ankle slightly.

The base of his neck starts to turn gray.

I fly over the grass, but he seems too far away.

His face reflects the hero's last moments of agony as the stone solidifies. Only a little patch of green on his hat…

I'm within a few feet.

Twilight is frozen completely, a look of dark hatred clear in his stony gaze. I cry out, a strange, wrangled sound, and slash at the other figures, who barely have any time to react. Fury so strong rises inside me, threatening to overwhelm me. I go into a blind stupor, hacking away at any enemy that gets close. Twilight was the one who first talked to me. Twilight was more…

I hardly notice who I'm hitting, whether it's a monster or otherwise until I meet with another blade. I scowl and try to push it away, but it won't budge. I finally look up, and there stands Sky, his gaze impassive. He shakes his head once and turns back to the battle. As he does, his bangs move slightly out of the way and I catch sight of a small intricate black marking on his forehead. Intrigued and momentarily forgetting about the situation, I stand for a moment. It looks like a capital D (a lowercase d with an eye as the loop in our language, remember Link knows Hylian) with three slash marks protruding from the top. I frown. Why is the mark so familiar?

My question isn't answered as I fight the hordes of enemies more calmly. I feel a warm liquid trace its way down my right arm and look at it in surprise. Blood from a gaping wound trickles down slowly, but I don't notice the pain. Instead I turn back to the fight at hand. Two bulblins and a bokoblin face me, their various weapons raised.

I dodge the bokoblin's weapon and slash at the bulblin as I fly by. It connects with the monster's chest, reducing it into a puff of black smoke. I quickly do the same with the other two, who are easily defeated. I turn back to Sky. He is holding his own against two of the hooded figures but he seems slightly…weakened. I dash in just as one of the figures makes a dagger materialize out of thin air and embed itself within Sky's leg. He cries out and keels over.

I dodge around the figure to the frontside where I stab my sword in the general direction of its face. I am rewarded with a small hiss. The other figure is too slow to turn, and Sky weakly jabs his sword at the face under the hood. It's enough to fell the lanky figure, however.

"Fall back!" The cry comes from Time. I whirl around and he has his bow out, trying to shoot at the enemy. I charge up towards the houses, dragging Sky behind me, who has fallen back, breathing heavily.

I glance at his wound where the dagger struck and am confused to see a branch of black tinting the skin. Is it infected? I still hare along, but Sky is weighing me down. I hear the enemy advancing, and wonder what happened to Twilight. I glance back down, and there he stands in his stony form, stuck forever brandishing the Master Sword while hordes of enemies swarm past him.

I bite my lip, sorrow filling me. Sky falls with a yelp, and when I turn back, he gestures for me to continue running. I shake my head and reach towards him, but he's on his feet, a new energy in his eyes. I turn, thinking he would follow me.

I reach Time, who's eyes are wide in shock. I follow his gaze, and there's Sky, slashing at all the enemies in sight. He is weakened, however. But how is a leg wound getting to his sword arm? He swings randomly at the monsters.

"Sky! Come on! It's not worth it!" Time shouts. Sky turns towards us, regret clear in his eyes. He wades through the monsters, slashing at them as he comes. He reaches us, where Time is picking off the closest with his bow.

"You and Link go and help the villagers out of the village." Time says, not breaking from pulling another deadly arrow from his quiver. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can, then I'll follow."

We nod and take off, leaving Time to shoot at the enemies. Sky reaches into his own quiver and pulls out lighter arrows than Time, their feathers more smooth, not as crumpled as the Hero of Time's.

We round into the village square, where most of the villagers are gathered. I cup my hands to my mouth and shout, "Everyone run towards the mountain and find a safe place to camp! Men take care of the women and children!"

Thankfully my friends stay back, knowing that if they approach humans there would be danger. I send out a silent plea for them to run, and moments later I feel their absence like a gaping wound. Speaking of which, my arm is slowly starting to throb as adrenaline leaves my system.

The villagers all group together in a tight clump and head in the general direction of the mountain. Satisfied they are moving to safety, Sky and I wait, poised, our swords at the ready.

Just then Time tears through the square, then skids to a stop as he reaches us. He is panting, hard. His expression is grim, but it takes a few seconds before he finally gets the words he obviously wants to so desperately say.

"The Master Sword of this realm…" he pants, his voice heavy with emotion. "It's been destroyed."

Make sure to leave a review! ;3 And although this wasn't much of a cliffhanger...I love them and intend to make many in the future, muahahaha! I...I might even be worse than Ganon at this rate...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Fleeing the Village

III.

We trek through the mountains, the beasts of shadow not following. Not willing or not able? The villagers leave a clear path, but Sky and Link watch the backs of the people, unwilling to let even one get hurt. I am directing them where to go.

A couple of times, keese swooped down from above and terrorized the villagers, until Sky shot them down with his own bow. My eyes flicker through the looming bushes of the mountain, searching for any signs of monsters. Then I turn my gaze to the horizon, where an orange glow resides. The village…

I turn my thoughts and my head away from it. I have to protect the people! I've seen Rose, but since the accident she has been wide-eyed and unresponsive to any of us, including Link. She doesn't even recognize him anymore, and I find myself selfishly thinking that might be a good thing. My suspicions are confirmed as Rose tugs on Link's tunic.

"Excuse me!" Rose shouts in her small, petite voice. It emerges as a little croak, as she hasn't spoken for a while, becoming as mute as Sky. "Have you seen a boy who wears the same outfit as you?"

Link considers it for a moment, contemplating his answer. He shakes his head, and she suddenly bursts into tears. Regret fills his eyes, and he reaches down and hold her in his arms for a moment while the sobs rack her shoulders. A sorrowful smile creeps its way onto my face as I watch the two, once childhood friends. She suddenly pulls away and runs into the crowd, where Link stares after her before turning away to deal with more pesky keese, slashing at them absentmindedly with his sword.

Our small group makes it up to the top of the mountain, where we stop and rest. Villagers sprawl out on the rocks, and a few peer to glance back where the villager is. I'm suddenly thankful it's out of sight behind a ridge. I walk over to Sky, and he nods. Link is having a conversation with Ariele, who doesn't seem as flustered by the events. We stand guard on the slope, right in front of the people.

"Oi!" I turn, as does Sky. It's kind of creepy how we do it in unison. A man with breeches and a sleeveless tan shirt stands, his dark brown hair ruffling in the slight breeze. His shirt exposes his muscles, which are toned. He looks older, wrinkles around his eyes.

"Where are we going to go?" He asks as soon as he comes closer. He hesitates before adding, "And…just who are you people?" He turns to us with one eyebrow raised.

I exchange a glance with Sky. He nods and ushers me to go on with his hands, turning around and resolutely walking away. The man now looks to me expectantly.

"We're heroes," I say, the words tumbling out of my mouth. "We…we traveled a long way to get here."

The man hardly seems content with my answer, but his eyes narrow. "How can you be heroes when we've been without one for so long?"

I shake my head. "No, you've got it wrong. Has there ever been anyone who's visited this village and helped its people? Anyone?"

The man nods, his face expressing the sadness he feels. "There was a lad, Link, dressed like this fellow over there," he jabs a finger at Link. "He always spent time with little Rose, and when he wasn't he was helping others or defending the village. But he's a mere boy. He can't be a hero. And…I don't know where the lad has gotten off to." His gaze traces the trees in the direction of the village.

I shrug. "He'll awaken. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

(Let me take a moment to point out TIME just said that…from Ocarina of Time…any Twilight Princess fans out there? Hyrule Historia geeks? No? …why do I even try…I DON'T OWN HYRULE HISTORIA.)

I walk away from the man, leaving him waiting, furiously consulting himself. I approach Link, who stiffens as my footsteps near him, his eyes locked on the landscape around the villagers.

"They're waiting for you, you know." I say, sitting down with a sigh on a slightly smooth rock. "The villagers. They need a hero, and they need Link."

"I…I would prefer not to be called that for the time being…" Link trails off and gazes into my eyes, his blue irises downcast. "I…I think I want a nickname like you guys."

"Alright, then…" I think for a moment. "How about something to do with light? As in, this land does need lots of it so…"

Link shakes his head. "I think…I would like to be named Dark. Or Shadow. I grew up here, and this is all I've known. Shadows."

"Shadow…?" I trail off as he nods. Sure, these villagers will be light, and he'll bring them some. So why is a nickname so important? Because he's the Hero of Darkness, as I've dubbed him in my head.

I wrap one arm around the newly named Shadow and transmit to Sky and Twilight…no, _Sky_ , of his new name. Twilight isn't with us anymore. Shadow told me just before we stopped to rest. I feel his absence like a gaping hole in my chest. Twilight can't be dead…

I shiver as a cold wind pierces my tunic. Glancing over my shoulder, I see the villagers are starting to get restless, moving about. We still have a few hours until the sun finally sinks below the horizon.

"Wait! Time!" I turn back around, and see Shadow standing behind me, his eyes full of dread. "When you passed us…what did you mean by the Master Sword has been destroyed? Certainly not?"

Hopelessness surges through me like a powerful wave, but I push it down. "It…it was a vision. I saw the Master Sword explode in a flurry of steel…and my own glowed at the moment…" I stutter, trying to convey the message. I glance at my own sword, which once glowed an unearthly hue. "Now…I don't know what's happened to mine, it's not as efficient as it once was."

Shadow shakes his head. "This isn't good. What are we to do now?"

What are we to do, indeed, I think, watching the villagers mill about. "We get them up and find a place to camp for the night. The mountain's too severe." Without waiting for a response I turn and stride away determinedly from Shadow, leaving him staring after me.

That's when an achingly familiar Master Sword appears at my feet.

Short chapter, muahahahaha! I'm so evil…but I also have writer's block right now so…sorry for the lack of updates! Started out strong, and then…well I'll make a longer chapter next time, so look forward to that! And poor Twilight…

To Guest: Here's the other P.O.V.! The reason I've had the roman numerals was because of the P.O.V.s, for example, Sky is I., Shadow II., Time III., and Twilight IV.

To ReaderOwl2816 and Bluebird0614: ;3 You guys are amazing!

To everyone: The support I'm getting is WAY more than I thought! This is so nice… x3

Make sure to leave a review! And thanks!

One more quick thing: I AM WORKING ON TWO OTHER FANFICTIONS, EXPECT A CROSSOVER LATER TODAY. I think I've been reading too much HP and LoZ fanfictions... x3


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally it's here (SkyPirate0614)!**

 **Enjoy and leave a review!**

Chapter Eight

The Hero of Wind

IV.

Link briefly cries out, but by then I can feel the edges of my face freezing up. I frantically try to move my legs, arms, anything, but I'm stuck. I suddenly can't feel my mouth, but I long to scream. Why can't I move? What did that…that _thing_ do to me?

Suddenly my vision goes black. I can't see anything. I'm immobile, trapped in a world only I know of. I try desperately to struggle, but it's no use. I can't hear anymore. Around me the sounds of battle fade and I am left in an empty nothingness.

Desperation surges through me, but no matter how much willpower I put into trying to break free, I just can't. I'm left alone with my thoughts my only companion. Should I have brought out the cursed crystal I can now use to transform? That may have scared Link, though…

No, Link can't be scared. Only alarmed. I know.

Despair wells up inside of me. Is this how I meet my end? Ensnared within this dark void? Simply drifting?

 _Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…_

 _Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other._

 _I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link…_

Memories are racing through my head. Memories of Rusl, Zelda, Colin…even Midna, who is forever lost to me. I feel a sob rack my shoulders, or at least try to. I can't even curl up. This is what the Hero of Twilight is reduced to? I try to shake my head, but of course I can't. No. I am more than that. I am the Hero of Twilight. I will be strong.

With these thoughts in mind, I struggle harder against my invisible bounds. Suddenly I feel as if I can move my hands. My hair ruffles in a slight wind. My eyelids close and open, although I still can't see.

In a great burst, I break free of my prison, well aware from the golden glow in my eyelids that the blessing of Farore surrounds me. I find myself in the air, not touching the ground.

I open my eyes, and my vision is incredibly blurry. I can barely make out the fence that once encompassed the village. Where are the people? Where are Sky, Time, and Link? I move my head swiftly from side to side, and as I do I fall to the ground in a heap.

I groan as my ankle throbs. I glance down at it, and am horrified as I spot a large purple and black bruise covering the better part of it, spreading past my sock and crawling halfway up my calf. But where are my boots, then? I reach towards them, only a couple feet away. The simple movement sends pain down my back, and I let out a moan. Around me lies stone. Why?

Confused, I attempt to stand, but I yelp and fall back down as soon as I place weight on my ankle. What am I to do? I spot two fenceposts just a few paces away from where I lay. If I can just get to them…

I wait for a moment for the agony to subside before dragging myself over. I grit my teeth and let out a hiss of breath between them as my ankle meets the ground. I finally reach the wood after what seems like forever and dig one stick into the ground, testing my weight as I attempt to get up. I then place the other one next to it, keeping my ankle off the ground as best as I can.

I shove the fenceposts beneath my armpits, although they aren't the most comfortable. I growl as the cursed crystal shifts in my pocket. I shouldn't take it out, I shouldn't take it out, I shouldn't take it out, not even to look…

I take it out.

I don't let it touch my skin, but I examine the orange patterns, half wanting to trace them with my finger but knowing it would be absorbed into me and I would change form…

Maybe that's how I'll get over the mountains.

Would my injuries transfer to my wolf form? Or would they just be put on hold? I glance at my crutches, at the mountain, then at the crystal. I'll have to do it. The villagers have left a clear trail of terror, the bushes churned up and the grass trampled. Concern fills me at the absence of monsters.

I steel myself and touch the crystal, immediately feeling it sink into my skin. My ankle makes a loud _snap!_ I cry out, but am muffled by the fact that my mouth is now changing. Tingling races up and down my body, and I am forced onto all fours. My ankle stops throbbing, and I huff a sigh of relief. I am thankful to be in a different body, one that doesn't immediately scream pain.

I'm just starting to get used to the body of the wolf when I hear the cry of a bokoblin. I quickly race to the edge of the village, eating up the ground with each bound. I can easily outrun anything! I lift my head and let out a joyous bark, but then remember where I am. Who I am.

Now with a purpose, I creep through the bushes of the mountain. Sky's scent mingles easily with Link's, and the villagers aren't that hard to track. I follow their trail up the mountain as the sun slowly creeps below the horizon.

I wander with my thoughts elsewhere, and occasionally I stop to hide behind bush, my ears perked for any sort of sound a human or Hylian would make. Nothing.

I leap over a few logs gracefully, and crash into the ground on the other side, unexpectedly. I feel exhaustion suddenly pull at my limbs, and I want nothing more but to fall asleep. Sleeping in wolf form isn't so bad. Sometimes I do it so I can be rid of nightmares that occasionally haunt my dreams.

I feel my eyelids droop and I collapse in a heap on the ground, fatigue spreading through my limbs. If I can just get a wink of sleep…I shake myself awake. Not now! Not when the other heroes need me!

I grit my teeth, most likely a frightening sight to anyone. I heave myself to my feet, testing my back leg to check if it's okay. It's holding up fine, thankfully. I send a prayer to Farore that the others are okay and then set off.

Soon the signs of humans and Hylians become more apparent. The fear scent still lingers on bushes and trees, only stronger now. Excitement rushes through me at the prospect of seeing the other heroes again…

I leap over another fallen log, but my back leg catches on it. I clumsily slip and fall, where I lay on the ground. I'm close, but it's okay if I get a wink of sleep, right? My limbs agree with me, but inside I know I have to get to the others, assure them I'm okay.

My eyelids shut and I feel the pull of sleep stronger than before. I slowly sink into the soft warmth.

I am pulled into a dream, one where I'm human again. I'm not surprised. I spot a boy clothed in green, far too young to be one of the heroes I know. Unless this is the past…we are in the same place where the golden wolf and I, in wolf form, howled together. The boy is on the opposite cliff, not quite looking at me.

The boy raises a small instrument—an Ocarina—to his mouth and begins to play a song I heard in one of the Howling Stones. The Ballad of Twilight. I sway to it for a moment, until opening my eyes, the beautiful melody slowly fading away, like the fading light of the sun.

The boy's gaze sweeps over me, far more ancient than I would expect it to be. He smiles. "Let teachings of old pass to you…" he says in an all-too familiar voice. "Take sword in hand…and yet, you have already found me."

I try to speak, but it's as if my voice is caught in my throat. I clear it, but the Hero's Shade cuts me off before beginning again.

"I was regretful that I could not pass my skills to another," the boy says, his eyes far too wise for his age. "But then an event disrupted the timeline, and I am allowed once more to teach another."

The boy seems to suddenly get closer, but the cliffs are still separated. "We are companions, Hero of Twilight. When we return to our own worlds and our quest is complete, we will not retain memories of our adventures in helping the Hero of Darkness." I tilt my head, confused. "Ah, but you still haven't realized. I am the Hero of Time."

Time?!

 _Time_ is the Hero's Shade?

 _Time_ is the one who taught me hidden skills?

I imagine Time, fighting off hordes of monsters using some of the skills I have learned from him. How could I have not noticed before? I turn back with shocked eyes to the small boy.

"You may be wondering why I am here," the Hero of Time continues, not pausing. "There is another world linked to the one you are currently in. This world is not in a crisis, but the hero of that realm is required to turn the tables in your favor. Your friends may not know yet, but a deeper evil resides in the land of Hyrule…something that will cause betrayals, strife, fear, and grief. Do not fear, Hero of Twilight," the boy turns his face to the moon and a small smirk lights it. "…for I have faith in you and your comrades. I'm apologize, but you will be unable to return to your friends for the time being. For now, you must journey to the Great Sea. Farewell, old friend."

For a moment, the boy looks upon me as a friend would, his gaze kind and understanding. I suddenly realize how strikingly similar he is to Time. No, he _is_ Time, I remind myself.

I feel my mind slowly drifting back to consciousness, and I feel my body still in wolf form. This time, however, I'm not resting by the log I was earlier.

The gentle lap of waves greets my ears as I stand up, again on all fours. The sand has matted my fur. Am I on a beach? The sun blinds my eyes and I squint, trying to make out my surroundings. In front of me, a couple of bushes are outlined against the blinding sand, where I race for them. Successfully concealed and mostly in the shade, I hunt around for two long, sturdy sticks. I find them and hoist them into the central area of the bushes.

From there, I tap into the power of the Triforce, letting it flow through my limbs until I'm human once more. All the pain rushes back to me in that instant, and my ankle sends waves of agony through my leg. I grit my teeth and prop myself up on one arm, until I realize there's another gash on my bicep. I switch to heaving myself up with my left arm. Something warm and sticky runs down the side of my face, and I don't have to reach up a hand to know it's blood.

Using the sticks to support me as I stand, I moan in pain as I place them under my armpits like crutches. My head spins and nausea sweeps over me. I finally get to glance at the scenery.

I appear to be on some sort of island in the middle of an ocean. A small red boat is anchored just off the shore, alerting me to the presence of another. Around me is grass and bushes, almost no trees in sight. A few pop up here and there, but apart from that I can see clearly in each direction. The small island is relatively flat, and I can see the ocean on all sides.

I crouch low to the grass when I hear a flicker of movement to my right. Whirling around, I spot a small boy, even smaller than Link when we first found him, consulting a map. He frowns for a moment then traces his finger through the south eastern edge of his chart. Eventually his small pointer finger slips off the page.

He wears a green tunic similar to mine, yet different. His body hasn't matured yet, and the tunic is built for colder weather, complete with long sleeves. He doesn't wear any protective gear underneath, but seems to rely on his skills. A sword and shield are strapped to his back, the shield displaying a Hylian crest. Unlike mine, however, it's colored and shaped differently. The boy's hair is lighter than even Time's, and his blue eyes are wide and innocent. He wears a green floppy cap to complete the outfit.

He must be the hero of this realm…I think about approaching him, but instead wait for him to notice me. The boy's hand inches slowly towards his sword, but he doesn't take his eyes off the map. Is he going to—

I am answered when the chart drops from the boy's hands and he swiftly draws his sword and leaps towards me at the same time, stopping when he sees me draw my own sword with some difficulty, still clutching to the crutches. His eyes flicker to the Master Sword's unique design and back to his own sword. Confusion sweeps across his face, but he shakes it away, his floppy bangs almost falling into his eyes.

He sheathes his sword, and I do the same.

When he speaks, his voice is hoarse yet still retains the child-like pitch. "I didn't think this island was inhabited."

I shake my head. When my own voice emerges, it is also hoarse and I cringe at how rough it sounds. "It isn't. I…was sent here."

The child analyzes my body. "You need medical attention." He approaches me slowly and cautiously. His sea blue gaze then flickers to the ocean. "You didn't come here by boat. You can come on mine for the time being, we're sort of close to the oasis."

I frown. The boy is also more intelligent than he should be, and the way he held his sword indicated he is experienced.

"What's your name?" I ask. He _has_ to be the hero of this time. Right?

"I…Link," the other responds, and my thoughts are confirmed. This _has_ to be the hero.

"What's this island called?" I ask, gazing around at the peaceful grasses and bushes swaying lightly in the salty breeze. It looks to serene…and bright. Much unlike the muted colors of Hyrule I'm used to.

"It's…" the boy hesitates, mutters something under his breath, then continues, "I named it Hyrule Island. It…it reminds me of that land long ago…"

I suck in a startled breath. That land long ago? What happened to Hyrule? Desperate for answers, I start to approach him but stumble as my makeshift crutch strikes a stone. The dizziness is back again, along with a pounding headache. Link cries out just as I fall to the grass, my vision fading.

Just before I slip into the dark folds of unconsciousness, I see the Hero of Time as a child. He nods at me, a smirk clear on his face.

Oh, Time, I miss you already.

 **Sorry shippers! No shipping Twilight with Time or anyone else...seriously though, those are kind of creepy. If you guys want any girl characters introduced, feel free to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh I hope I get this description of [Link's] Oasis right, because I don't have my Wind Waker game with me at the moment…COUGH COUGH MY BROTHER STOLE IT COUGH COUGH…**

 **Don't forget the mark of evil! It WILL be quite relevant later and will hamper the heroes' progress so…(evil Ganondorf laugh)**

 **Again, I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, the readers from my Hero of Darkness fanfiction would know what I do. (Something to do with a turtle…)**

 **And I also...while trying to copy and paste the original chapter, I pressed cut and my computer went crazy, the screen went black, and I cried. Not really, but still. My chapter was gone. Along with another unsaved chapter of my other fanfiction I'm writing. It...it was a very sad day for Arksendises...anyways, here it is, I've tried to make it as close to the original as possible:**

Chapter Nine

Reunited

IV.

I slowly am dragged back to consciousness as a warm scent fills my nostrils. I inhale deeply. Is that soup? My eyes flutter open, and light from windows blind me for a moment.

I gaze about the room I'm in. Two butler-like statues line a fireplace that looks as if it has been boarded up. I lay on a reclining chair off to the side of the small room. I spot the boy peering at me from behind a chair, his large eyes wide.

"You never told me your name," he says in a manner that reminds me of Malo.

I muster a faint grin and respond, "My name's Link, like you."

"Link?" the other's gaze is blank for a moment, and then realization seems to hit him. "Are you who I've been dreaming about?"

"You've…been dreaming about me?" I splutter as I sit up, and am surprised to see my wounds bandaged and cleaned. A splint is placed on my ankle.

"Yeah…but not you exactly," the Hero of Wind cocks his head to the side like a puppy. When he doesn't elaborate, I raise an eyebrow, clearly beckoning for him to go on. "I dreamed of a blue-eyed beast, and I thought…"

"My eyes have a feral look about them," I say with a sigh. "So I've been told before."

The other Link then walks over to the other side of the room, where I spot my sword and shield. He takes a small bottle full of frothy orange liquid. He walks back over to me and thrusts it into my hands before turning away. It brings back feeling into them, but is too hot now. I quickly pocket the bottle.

"What…what happened to Hyrule?" I ask, but Link doesn't respond for a while.

"I…where do you come from?" the Hero of Wind has suddenly has lost his innocent look and has morphed into a more serious character. When I don't respond, he nearly yells, "Tell me!"

"I…I come from a different time…" I trail off as the Hero of Wind starts pacing the room, the look on his face far too serious for that of a small boy.

"Do you come from Hyrule?" he asks suddenly, his voice filled with curiosity. I nod slowly and hesitantly.

"I…it's a long story, actually," I say sheepishly. I begin to tell him about how I know he's a hero and my adventures in the other realm. I only tell him I'm another hero, nothing about the invasion of the Twilight.

When I'm done, I'm slightly breathless. During my travels, it was as if I had been as mute as Sky, but afterwards Ilia finally coaxed my voice out. I don't know how. Although we haven't told each other of our adventures, I'm sure Time has experienced the same thing.

"Hyrule…right." Link turns away. Is he finally going to answer the question that I nagged him for so desperately? "Hyrule was sealed, and eventually flooded. We…went to the topmost mountain peaks, which eventually became the islands…now we call the ocean the Great Sea."

I try to heave myself to my feet, but seeing as I don't have my makeshift crutches, I stumble to the side. Link rushes to my side and drapes my arm over his small body, supporting me. He leads me back to the chair, but as soon as he makes me sit down I move to get up again.

"Stop. I'll get your crutches…" Link goes to the opposite side of the room, where I spot two well-crafted wooden crutches leaning against the wall. He picks them up and runs over to me, offering them in his outstretched hands.

I pick them up and heave myself to my feet, using the crutches to support myself. I don't need to change form. That can happen when I am needed in battle. The loud thuds of them on the wood echo through the house and Link rushes to hold the door open for me, following me out into the bright sun. He then picks up my sword and shield and hands it to me.

I squint against the light for a moment before continuing forwards. Outside, I stand on a small wooden porch. The green grass sways in an ocean breeze. It's far too bright. Back in the Hyrule I know of, the colors are definitely more muted. A small gasp escapes me as seagulls drift overhead. It certainly has its beauty…

I carefully make my way down the steps, Link there if I need support. I scowl, but he flashes me a childish smile.

"So what're you going to do now?" he asks me, his voice full of curiosity.

"I…" I trail off, unsure of where to start. "A hero of old told me in a dream to fetch you and bring you back to the realm I was in…but how?" My gaze trails the seagulls in lazy circles overhead.

"How did you get into this…'other realm' anyways?" he asks, and I think back to when Sky and Time played their instruments.

"I…well, the Chosen Hero played a harp and the Hero of Time the Ocarina of Time…" I trail off again, unease prickling at my insides. "They played the Song of Time, but I don't have any sort of musical instrument…"

"That can be fixed…I think?" Link looks hesitant as he pulls out a baton. "I need to know the notes to the song, though, to conduct it…"

"Who are you going to conduct?" I ask, intrigued. The baton is smooth and silver, and looks more like a serious weapon then a conductor's tool.

"Uh…" Link gazes at the baton in wonder. "Good question. Usually it just…happens."

I decide not to question it. He _is_ a hero, after all. I slump onto one of my crutches, suddenly nauseous. I bend over and am acutely aware of a large bandage covering my side. When did I get that? The bandage rips free of my ruined tunic, and I see the extent of the wound.

The sides are crusted with yellow, a sickening sight. It goes deep into my stomach. How could I have not felt it before? A sigh escapes me, and pain flares on my side until my vision is a blur. I'm vaguely aware of Link hurrying to patch up the wound, applying stronger bandages. He wraps them securely around my waist. I muster a small nod as thanks.

"We ought to get going…now…" I gasp, and it's clear in the Hero of Wind's concerned gaze that he's reluctant.

Even so, he gets his baton ready. "I…I kind of need the notes to play…"

I instruct him to get a piece of grass. It isn't Horse Grass, but it'll do. I quickly slide the blade between my thumbs and blow into it. At first it comes out with a splutter, but the notes become more defined the more I get used to it. I revert to the old melody Time and Sky played together so well, the Song of Time.

Suddenly, a chorus of voices and instruments reach my ears. I jump and falter, and see the Hero of Wind with his eyes closed in concentration. The chords are sharpened into symphony with a melody and harmony. For a moment I can do nothing but stare at the Hero of Wind as we are whisked away into the abyss of time.

When we emerge, I stumble. The crutches fall from my grasp and I stagger forwards. Link isn't there to catch me, and I unceremoniously fall, barely catching myself with my hands. The air turns from pure and fresh to stifling and sulfuric. I glance up. Are we on the mountain? It appears so. The foliage is once more a dull, lifeless color, and although I blend in with the scenery quite nicely, the Hero of Wind sticks out like a sore thumb. He gazes about himself, his eyes wide.

"Where…where are we?" he whispers. I am about to respond when—

A rustle in the bushes makes me hold out a hand instinctively to shield the other. Link pushes it away and draws his sword with a soft _shink_.

I pause, wondering if it's a threat. But then the cry of a bulblin confirms it, and the dark creature rushes out of the undergrowth. I hear more coming, and instinctively glance at the Hero of Wind, a small boy.

"Don't be alarmed when I change into my twilight form!" is all I shout as he cries out and rushes into battle. He takes a small moment to glance back at me, wide-eyed.

I quickly pull out the crystal just as a bulblin approaches me with a bow raised. I don't see why it doesn't _fire_ when it's in range but decides to wait until it gets closer to me, but I'm not complaining. It gives me a little more time.

The unpleasant feeling of the crystal sinking into my skin makes me drop my crutches as I fall onto all fours. Still half Hylian half wolf, I charge the bulblin, barreling into it, wicked claws outstretched. I grasp its neck in my paws, adrenaline rushing through me. The bulblin falls to the ground, and eventually stops spluttering.

The Hero of Wind is holding his own against four other bulblins, but it's clear he isn't as strong as the others. I quickly rush over to help him, and with a ferocious growl, I leap onto the back of the nearest bulblin, who stumbles backwards. Before it can regain its wits I deliver the killing blow to its neck, the warm gush of blood spraying my face.

Link nods at me, which surprises me. All others I met called me a beast and tried to fight me in this form. Perhaps heroes know another hero no matter what form the other is in.

Together we quickly dispatch the remaining bulblins and Link collapses upon me, panting hard. I pant with him, and for a moment we're left in serenity…apart from the bodies of the bulblins piled around us. I catch my breath, reluctant to revert back to Hylian form. Right now I'm weak, injured, and easy prey. The Hero of Wind seems to sense this.

"If you don't want to change now, that's fine," he says pleasantly like it's just another day, as if he hasn't just fought and killed monsters. "Besides, you _can_ be a good pillow…"

At this I pull away, a grin on my face, but it must have been like a snarl. The Hero of Wind laughs and gets to his feet, now only slightly taller than me. He smiles and laughs, a foreign sound to the ruins of Hyrule.

I try to smell past the sulfuric air and immediately detect strong traces of the other three heroes and the villagers. I nudge the Hero of Wind with my head and pick up the crutches gently in my mouth. The taste of sickness reaches my nostrils, and I retch.

I lead Link into the trees, where the scent only grows stronger. Soon I pick up sounds from ahead. Could that mean—

The sound of a blade makes me drop the crutches immediately and shove the Hero of Wind until we both roll in a heap of fur and Hylian across the clearing. I get up, snarling, turning back towards the enemy.

No, not the enemy.

Joy flashes through me as I see Time, his expression mixed, looking from the Hero of Wind to me. I swiftly tap into the power of the Triforce once more as Time starts towards us, sword raised. I feel myself shifting until I am once more my wounded, Hylian self.

"Twilight?!" Time's exclamation sends another quiver of happiness through me. I haven't been gone for too long…and yet it seems like an eternity.

Suddenly arms are around me, grasping me in a tight embrace. Agony explodes on my side, and I let out a small whimper, biting my lip. Time lets go, sheepishly glancing at my wounds and muttering a soft apology.

"What…what happened? How did you get here? Who is he? And…how were you a wolf? A wolf!" Time's questions are starting to get to me, and I wonder if I should have stayed in wolf form.

"I…it's a sort of long story," I say, glancing at the Hero of Wind, who stands off to the side awkwardly. I reach out a hand towards him, but my legs buckle as adrenaline leaves my system. The ground sways beneath my feet and I grope for the dropped crutches.

The Hero of Wind is immediately there, safely placing the crutches beneath my arms. I give him a nod of thanks and turn back to Time, whose shock is clear to see.

"This is the Hero of Wind, Link," I say. "Link, this is the Hero of Time, and we just call him Time. And Time…we'll explain later, but for now…you were driven out of the village?"

Time seems to be bursting with more questions, but he holds them back. "Yes…after you were turned to stone, we had no chance. Shadow—that's what we call Link now—didn't get to you in time."

"I turned to stone?" Alarm flashes through me. Stone? I think of the small bits of rock surrounding me when I first woke up. I stare blankly at Time, uncomprehending. I shake my head and gesture for him to continue.

"Well, we kind of…we're on the run." Time admits, his gaze falling. "There were too many monsters, too overwhelming. Nothing like this would happen in my time…it was literally a full-out war, and we were the only ones resisting."

I feel shivers run down my spine. "Are the villagers of any relevance to this? Can any of them fight?"

"None," Time shakes his head, which only adds to my dread. "We were forced to flee, the entrance you were guarding was overrun, and seeing as Shadow didn't have the Master Sword at the time…and the Master Sword won't be able to help anymore."

"What do you mean?" I ask, instinctively fingering my own blade.

"The Master Sword of this realm has been destroyed, and my own is rendered useless," Time says, fingering his blade like me. "Only Sky's seems to possess some of the divine power within, but even then he is weakened by…the…mark of evil…"

I shudder, and lean more heavily on my crutches for support. "Did you get any supplies? Any at all?"

Again, Time shakes his head. "We've been foraging for food, but even so the villagers are going hungry. We need more hunters…"

"Wolves are natural hunters, though," the Hero of Wind pipes up, at my side in a flash. "Link could change into wolf form and hunt!" His voice is pleasant and soothing, so different from Time's sorrowful tone.

"Call me Twilight," I say, ruffling the other Link's hair while he clutches to his hat. "But it could work."

"So you all have nicknames?" Link's eyes grow round. "I've never had a nickname before…well… Small fry, I guess…"

"Small fry?" Time laughs for a moment, then says quietly, "Do you want a nickname?"

Link straightens. "I mean, it'd be cool…"

"Well, you're the Hero of Wind, right?" When Link nods, I continue, "Why not something like Wind?"

"Well, why not?" the Hero of Wind says, smiling.

The newly dubbed Wind straightens with a small smirk on his face. He sets off in the direction of the villagers, and Time and I follow. I have difficulty going on my crutches, but with Time's help I make it. The villagers would be frightened with a wolf in the midst, so I decide against that.

When we reach the clearing, villagers are camped out on flat rocks, their expressions lifeless and hopeless. I cringe as their eyes are drawn to my wounds, their faces falling.

I shudder and take the last few agonizing steps towards the villagers, dread sparking deep within me.


	10. Chapter 10

**All stories have fillers. I've decided that this story will be free of fillers, and completely and utterly devoted to—**

 **—so here's my filler. I hope you all enjoy it, I've been thinking about putting one in, and I finally got a totally original idea. Totally original. Just let it happen…**

 **Another chapter in Twilight's P.O.V.?! Hey, I love the wolf form, and need an excuse to use it. Why not? Next time I'll either do Shadow or Wind's P.O.V.**

Chapter Ten

The Five Invasions

IV.

I hang by the back of the group as the villagers slowly make their way up the slope, Time at their head. Sky and Shadow have already greeted me enthusiastically, and Wind was happy to meet new friends.

As I drop farther and farther back as planned, Sky stays with me. I finally press the crystal to my hand and let it be absorbed back into my skin. I shudder as it passes through, and find myself on four legs once more, a wolf. Sky simply glances at me curiously, but from underneath him I can see the mark of evil more clearly. He follows my line of sight and brings his hand up to his forehead.

We set off at a brisk pace, both beast and man silent. Eventually Sky pulls ahead and Wind drops back, dragging his legs. We approach the villagers slowly, keeping just out of sight. Wind stumbles, and I nudge him back up with my nose.

"Why can't we be on a boat?" Wind whines, his childish voice not helping matters. "Walking is so much _work_ and actually requires a lot more effort."

I can tell he's joking, and shove him lightly. He laughs and pushes me back. I give him a playful snarl and bring my front legs upwards until they rest on his shoulders. He slumps beneath my weight, and I get off.

We finally reach the top of the mountain, where I still don't revert back to normal form. The scorching sun sinks agonizingly slowly below the horizon as the villagers set up camp. The heroes all gather, as I am still in wolf form, and we take posts around the villagers.

Wind and I are put together, as the two weakest links (ashashasha see what I did there?). We trail behind the group, ready for any trouble. We encounter no monsters, which is slightly strange. Besides, where did all the monsters that invaded the village come from? I want to ask Shadow, but I refrain from doing so. He is plagued with his own worries as it is.

Wind glances at me with a calculating look. "Hey, Twilight, how much weight can you carry?"

And with that Wind unceremoniously clambers onto my back, much to my dismay. I'm not a pack mule! I'm the hero of Hyrule! I snarl and lift a paw, threatening to shake him off. Wind then reaches forwards and pats my head as if I am a dog. I growl at him, but his childlike innocence overwhelms me, and we now travel like this.

We finally reach Hyrule Field, but it isn't much of an improvement from the mountains. How are we to feed the people? Find them temporary shelter? Shadow suggested one night to go to the forest, and since there were no other options available, we decided to go for it.

The Hero of Wind dismounts from me as we trail into the only green clearing after the villagers. Shadow is sitting directly in the middle of it, concentration etched across his face. Is he sustaining the grass long enough for the people? The people themselves look happier with green grass surrounding them.

Night falls once more and little campfires are lit. Now more men from the village have fashioned makeshift weapons from trees and help the heroes guard. I lay down in the darkness of a bush, the moonlight not touching any part of me. Wind approaches me and slides next to me so we share our body warmth.

Eventually Wind's soft breathing tells me he is sound asleep. I don't dare move as if to wake him, but keep my ears perked for any sign of danger.

Of course, I hear something other than the villagers.

I gently lay Wind down on the ground, trying to keep him asleep. I creep out from underneath the bush, scenting the air. I bark once, softly, so Time, who is close to Wind and me, knows something's up. A moment later the Hero of Time approaches me from behind, his sword out.

We both stare at the bushes, waiting for something to emerge. Soon, I prowl forward, hackles raised. I am past the bushes before I know it, and on the other side, just a half mile across the field, a caravan of wagons and horses are making their way towards us. Enemies?

Time is at my side, sword still drawn. I snarl a warning as soon as they get closer, their faces covered in hoods. They stop in front of us, where we take up fighting stances.

"Now, then…" a voice says, coming from the first person in the group, who is in a small covered wagon. "A boy in a green tunic…could…could you be…?"

The figure throws off its hood, and I finally get a glimpse at its face. No, _her_ face.

Shock sweeps me from head to toe, and immediately I back down. How can she be here? Here, of all places? My breathing becomes hoarse, and although I forgot my crutches, I wish to take out the cursed crystal, to turn into a Hylian, but I am paralyzed to the ground.

She can't be here! I left her in safe hands!

But she is. And she's aged, turning into a beautiful young woman. She is taller than she once was, and her eyes have lost much of their innocence.

Ilia tuns her piercing gaze to meet Time's, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Are you the hero?" she asks. Time nods, seemingly speechless. "I…are you, or have you heard of Link from Ordon?"

I quickly shake myself out of my stupor and call on the power of the Triforce a bit too enthusiastically. I turn back into a Hylian, accompanied by startled gasps from the caravan and weapons being drawn. Forgetting about my ankle, I rush towards Ilia.

"Ilia!" I shout, a whoop of joy. Her eyes flash with recognition.

"Link!" Ilia leaps off the wagon and is suddenly enveloped in my arms. I breathe in her rich scent, with a trace of the goats still upon her. The people from the caravan slowly lower their weapons.

Her heartbeat is warm against my chest, and I completely ignore the throbbing in my ankle, excitement pulsing through me. Ilia is here! _Ilia!_ I can't stop laughing, even as she shoves me away playfully. I stumble, unbalanced, and the Hero of Time rushes forward to support me. Only then does Ilia notice my wounds.

"Link! You're hurt!" she says, stating the obvious. "What happened? Why are you here? How were you a wolf? We all thought…" her eyes became moist. "We all thought you had died."

"I'm not dead, Ilia," I wrap my arms around her again, and she doesn't resist. "Don't worry…"

But as I murmur the words, alarm courses through me. Does that mean I die on this journey? That I never see Ilia again? I want to ask her so many questions, but I refrain from doing so. Instead, I turn back to the rest of the caravan.

"Ilia, who are these people?" I ask, slowly releasing her.

"Oh, I found a few friends," she laughs, and gestures for them to take off their hoods.

I don't recognize anyone else from the group, except perhaps an older boy with blond hair. Why does he look so familiar…? He is muscular and carries a sword on his back, the way I used to. I still do, and I finger my own sword simply to reassure myself.

Colin!

My face splits into another wide smile. He is also grinning, but it's more subdued. His eyes have also lost any innocence, but are hardened by years of experience. He's taller than me now, too.

"But Link," Ilia frowns. "You…you still look…younger. It's been fifteen years, I'd expect a little change from you…"

"Oh…right…" I rub the back of my neck. "I…er…I'll explain later…"

"That's what you said the first time, and then you disappeared!" Ilia shouts, suddenly fierce. "We all thought you were _dead_ Link! Why didn't you give us some sort of sign that you were alive?"

 _Probably because I wasn't…_ I think, but I dismiss the thought and instead rest a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"I would have done so if I could," I whisper hoarsely to her. "But I couldn't."

She buries her face into my chest again. Surprisingly, we're almost at the same height now, but she's only a little shorter. "I don't want you to leave again…"

"…and I won't." I finish for her, certainty ringing in my voice. But I glance over at Time, and his eyes reflect the alarm I have.

The others from the caravan are mostly people Ilia and Colin have picked up along the way. But if this Hyrule is fifteen years in the future from my Hyrule…does that mean something disastrous happens in which I am killed and the land turns to this? I shake my head and give Time a knowing look.

Eventually we decide to lead the caravan to the place where we camp. I wait until Time is done leading the others through, knowing I won't make it without my crutches. I am about to take out the crystal from my adventure pouch when I spot Ilia dashing through the trees.

"Link," she gasps when she reaches me, guiltily stuffing my adventure pouch behind my back. "How were you a wolf? What…what happened?"

"Um…it's my twilight form," I say. "I can tell you about my journey later, and why I left for so long…"

"Later, always later…" she mutters. "Well, are you turning into a wolf again or something?"

I nod, and she crosses her arms. Reluctantly and robotically, I take out my adventure pouch again, hastily grasping the crystal and pressing it into my skin.

Once again the feeling of being forced back onto four legs rushes back to me, and I sigh uncomfortably at the unmistakeable expression of surprise and shock that passes Ilia's face—but it soon turns to a pleasant smile.

"Well then, you're larger than normal wolves," she says somewhat cheerily, but I can tell it is forced. I nudge her to reassure her. "Let's go to the villagers, then."

We trot through the undergrowth, and I stop short of where the villagers reside. Ilia stops with me, and only then do I remember Wind. I sneak back underneath the bush, where the boy still sleeps. Ilia gets on her hands and knees and smiles toothily at the sleeping form.

"One of your friends, I presume…" Ilia trails off when I circle behind her and push her with my nose. She stumbles forward and collapses on the ground next to the boy. My message couldn't have been any clearer: rest.

Ilia sighs and relaxes on the ground next to the boy, seemingly content not to sleep in her wagon or with the rest of the villagers. I curl around both of them contentedly, making sure both are safe. I keep a silent vigil around them, raising my head and scanning the landscape. Time's boots appear beside me, and he crouches down.

"Twilight, rest for Nayru's sake," he growls. "We can watch over the others. Besides, your Hylian body needs to recover."

I let out a huff as Time stations himself next to the bush, reluctantly closing my eyes and succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

Of course, I am immediately pulled into a nightmare. Why not?

I am back in Hylian form, but no longer injured. I stand in Hyrule Field, but it is brighter, like Wind's Hyrule. Beside me stands Epona, who is still supposed to be within the boundaries of Shadow's forest. I pat her and she shivers at my touch. She doesn't turn to look at me, though, just stares ahead. I frown and move directly in front of her. She doesn't respond.

I mount her, and again she doesn't move except flick her tail. I nudge her lightly with my heels, but she doesn't budge. I quickly dismount her and move away.

I find myself running through the field. Now it surrounds me, and everywhere I look is sunlit grass. Epona is nowhere in sight. I sprint until a figure appears on the horizon. It rapidly approaches, even as I slow to a walk. The sun blinds me, and I can't make it out completely.

But then the figure seems to multiply into many.

Zelda stands with her brown hair flowing in the wind. She gives the others a soft smile. Beside her stands elegant Midna, but not in her imp-like form. Instead she is the beautiful woman with flaming hair and twilight robes on. Ilia stands with them, laughing. What are they saying to one another?

I grin and jog up to them, but they don't take any notice. They continue talking as I near them. I reach out a hand, confused for a moment, as if to touch Ilia's shoulder.

She doesn't stop talking, but twitches when I touch her. She turns her gaze towards me, and for a moment the thrill of success races through me. It quickly falls into a feeling of dismay as her eyes trail past me. Am I invisible?

I blink once, then try to get Midna's attention. The slender woman doesn't respond, and neither does Zelda. I throw my arms up in despair. What kind of dream was this?

Suddenly I am teleported into Hyrule Castle. No, it can't be. I am in a long corridor with large mahogany doors at each end. On one side, dark windows are drawn tightly shut, the glass tinted. On the other is velvet wallpaper covered in intricate designs…the same design Sky wears on his head.

The mark of evil.

I let the words wash over me for a moment before one of the double doors burst open and I see a Link rush through. I'm not sure which Link it is, but it's not Wind or Shadow. It's either Time, Sky, or me. No, it can't be me…

The other Link's clothes are a darker tone, which suggests it might not be Time. He doesn't wear the mark of evil, but I can't exactly cut Sky out. The other Link wears battle scars on his face, a large cut above his eyebrow. He doesn't look like he burst through the doors willingly…he was pushed.

The Link sprints for the back of the room, but it's clear he's exhausted. He is about to grasp the handle of the other doors, but seems to decide against it and instead turns with the Master Sword out, the blade gleaming with the usual sacred glow mine now lacks.

Another bursts through the doors after the Link, but I can't make out who it is. I squint and pace forward to see who it might be. The person is dressed in a long, thin robe, trailing after it. Its face is shadowed, only the small curl of a smirk showing.

The Link raises his sword weakly, again, and the figure charges at him. The figure brings its own sword—only a blur of silver—down upon the Link, whose instincts are the only thing to save him. The stalemate that follows the clash of sword against sword lasts for mere milliseconds, the Link clearly weak.

The figure laughs, a low, strange sound. Almost familiar, yet more demented. I stare, rooted to the ground, as the figure brings the sword down once more on the Link, who hastily raises his shield, where a mark is left on the image of the Triforce.

The clang rings out through the hall, but the figure quickly takes his sword and jabs it at the weaker Link. The Link, unable to deflect it this time, doubles over just as the blade enters his stomach.

I cry out, rushing forward, but there's nothing I can do. When I swing my blade, it rebounds off the figure, who takes no notice.

 _It's just a dream,_ I try to tell myself. _It's just a dream…_

But it seems more and more realistic as the blade is withdrawn from the Link's stomach. Sticky, dark blood rushes from the wound, and all the color drains from the Link's face. He glances up at the figure, his eyes wide and horrified. I find myself gaping as the Link keels over stiffly and falls to the floor with a sickening thump. His green hat falls from his head and lands farther away from him. His fingers give one last feeble twitch and become rigid. His eyes are soon unfocused and his gaze flickers to the figure one last time. Then he seems to stare straight at me, and our eyes meet. He blinks once, calmer, and musters the ghost of a smile as the light fades from his blue eyes.

Horror fills me as the figure turns away, a large grin plastered to its face. He strides away, and I am left with the dead Link. I kneel over him, grasping his hand in mine. His fingers are cold and hard, and he doesn't react. How can he be dead…what if this is Time? Sky? Me? Wind when he grows up? Shadow when he receives his tunic? I shudder uncontrollably, pressing the other Link's hand farther into my own palm, holding it so tightly the blood drains from my fingertips.

No…one of us can't die…we mustn't! I realize that although I've only known the other heroes for a little while, I have developed a strong bond with them. I close my eyes, the dead Link's hand still in my own. A feeling of serene calm washes over me as I call upon the power of the Triforce. No…I can't…this is a dream…

But as I watch the hero's fingers give a twitch in my own. Excitement rushes through me as the wound in his stomach slowly heals, new, soft skin draping over the blood. His cloudy blue eyes become clear once more. The Link shudders a few times, and lets out a gasp of air. I sit back, smiling. But what is it supposed to mean?

I watch as the confused and shocked Link reaches for his hat and fixes it to his head. He lies on the ground, gazing about him, drinking in every detail of the place of where he died.

"Thank you," he whispers hoarsely.

I smile and nod as if he can see me, but he can't.

Sunlight shines upon my fur—and I awaken.

Beside me, Ilia and Wind sit up, both yawning and stretching their backs. I get up and stretch each back leg in turn, marveling at how lean the muscles are. Ilia smiles and reaches out a hand to stroke her fingers through my fur. At first I am tense, but the soft combing of her nails straightening the hairs makes me relax.

I let my tongue hang out of my mouth as I gaze at her, content. She gives me a soft smile back, but then the moment is gone and she heaves herself to her feet. I notice the green of the forest has reached us, and if I don't look at Hyrule Field I can almost convince myself that I'm back in my time.

Instead, I sneak closer to the villagers to see Shadow. He sits in the midst of them, cross-legged. His face is coated with sweat, and he has dark circles under his eyes while the villagers gaze in wonder at the green trees and grass surrounding them.

I soon notice a couple of mice in Shadow's lap, but he doesn't seem to mind. Then again, he is concentrating on keeping the area able to sustain more life.

I listen as Time orders the more able men to hunt, and he glances warily in my direction. When he sees me, he gives me a small nod and I set off. Passing Ilia and Wind, they call out to me in greeting. I give them a small nod back and continue through the undergrowth, scenting the air.

A rabbit has passed through recently, leaving a clear trail of fear-scent in its wake. I follow it cautiously, keeping downwind. Padding through the brush, I hear a soft scuffling ahead. A large brown rabbit chews tentatively on a stalk of grass, its wary eyes scanning the scenery.

I wait until I get slightly closer, setting down my paws as lightly as I can. The Hero of Twilight, reduced to wolf form, hunting. _It's for the greater good!_ I remind myself.

I crouch down, my limbs coiling. I then lunge forward smoothly and deliver the killing blow to the rabbit's neck before it has a chance to react. It falls to the ground, and I think of the Link I saw, dead on the carpet. This is how the figure killed him. Granted, he was stabbed in the stomach, but as the stench of death reaches my nostrils I choke on it.

I pick up my kill in my jaws, trying to block out the scent. After the rabbit, I manage to bring down two wild cuccos (which raises my self-confidence as well as my confusion levels, I thought those things were un-killable), and a monstrous elk. It really could have broken all the bones in my body, but again I am more fast and agile in my current form.

I drag my catches back to the bush Ilia, Wind and I slept underneath and revert back into Hylian form after locating my discarded crutches I received from Wind. I prop them underneath my shoulders and bring the cuccos and the rabbit into the clearing full of villagers. Time comes to greet me, his features showing obvious exhaustion.

"Twilight, good to see you," he says, his voice not betraying his tiredness. His eyes flicker to the cuccos. "But those things are worse than Ganon! How did you do it?"

I shrug. "Honestly, I have no idea. But I can pretty much say no one has ever had cucco meat so…"

Time glances at the cuccos with a glare. "Good riddance those things are gone, the monstrosities…" he mutters a few curses under his breath, and a small laugh escapes me. Time shoots me a dark look which makes me laugh only harder until I double over, clutching my crutches for support.

My sides aching, I tell Time where I left the elk. He nods and fetches it, and I move away to the side. I hobble back to where Ilia and Wind wait, within the circle of villagers. My ankle still throbs faintly, but not as bad as before. I test my weight on it, and a small shiver of pain is sent up my leg, and I lean on the crutches again.

Shadow is still in the middle of the clearing, but now he is no longer straight-backed. He slouches, and he opens his eyes as I approach.

"Hey," I say, smiling for his benefit.

"Hi," Shadow replies, barely able to smile back. He opens his mouth in a huge yawn, but at the same time his stomach growls. He raises an apologetic eyebrow.

"You need food and rest," I say, precariously leaning forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stop overexerting yourself."

He nods, but the conversation is short lived. He slowly tilts to the left and he falls asleep before he hits the ground. I smile, remembering when, before I was the hero of Hyrule, that I slept in heavily.

I then limp over to the other villagers, striking small conversations to them as Time prepares food along with others.

"Where did you and your brothers come from, anyways?" a beefy man asks, crossing his arms over his hairy chest, his yellow t-shirt exposing the brown hairs. "Assuming you're brothers."

I smile. "We come from lands distant yet seemingly one in the same," I say, speaking in riddles. Perhaps I should have gotten the Triforce of Wisdom… The thought sends an amused feeling through me, but I don't let it show.

A woman pipes up next, "And why are you helping us? What's in it for you?"

"What's in it for us?" I shake my head. "No, we're simply trying to restore Hyrule to what it once was, and protect its people."

"Why haven't you been here before, then?" the first man accuses. His voice is filled with anger. I have to calm him before it spreads to the other villagers.

"We have," I say softly, and he leans in to listen. "We have witnessed many battles, and have taken part in all of them. We have our own evils to fight, our own destinies to fulfill."

The man nods slowly, and the woman rushes to pick up where he left off. "But, can you at least tell us your names?"

I glance at her, surprised. "We haven't said our names yet?" She shakes her head. "I'm referred to as Twilight. The boy sitting in the clearing who has special abilities to keep the forest alive is called Shadow. The smaller boy is Wind, the mute called Sky, and lastly the other Time."

"Twilight, Shadow, Wind, Sky, and Time…" the woman murmurs. "Strange names, but they seem to have a deeper meaning…"

A smaller girl approaches me, her blue hair wildly cascading over her shoulders. Her ears are pointed. So Hylians still do exist in this realm. I think of Shadow. Of course they do!

"Have…have you seen a boy named Link?" the girl asks timidly. Link? As in Shadow? On instinct I want to glance over at the sleeping form.

"No, I haven't," I lie, thinking it might be best to keep Shadow's identity a secret.

The girl's face falls and she glances back forlornly. "I've been asking the other heroes, but they haven't seen him…" She turns back to me, her eyes glittering with desperation. "He was in the village the day we were attacked! What if he didn't make it out? What if he died trying to defend the…the…"

She chokes on her own words and runs away from the small group I'm in, tears streaming down her face. Sadness consumes my insides. I want to tell her Link is alright, that Shadow is with us, but I refrain from doing so.

"So much loss," I mutter to myself instead. "How will we combat the evil if we don't even know what it is?"

I lean on my crutches and stare blankly at the ground, as do the other villagers.

Suddenly a rumble shakes the ground beneath my feet. Unsteady, I topple to the side, helped up by the woman I spoke to earlier. I nod to her in thanks, but the ground heaves again, throwing me off balance. This time, the woman and I go down together, as do the other villagers standing. We collapse in a heap, where she lands painfully on my ankle. I try to suppress a scream but instead let out a groan through my gritted teeth. The woman, seeing my pain, quickly rolls off of it, giving me a few seconds of relief.

The ground shakes violently again, and I hear the creak of wood. Suddenly a tree from the far side of the clearing topples to the ground, but luckily the villagers are an okay distance from it. The sound of branches snapping erupts all around me.

And then it stops.

Everyone gets to their feet, shocked and confused. Then a voice rings in my head.

 _OH GREAT HEROES OF LEGEND, WHY ARE YOU NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FACE US? IS YOUR COURAGE LACKING?_

All around me identical screams erupt from the heroes guarding the villagers, and I soon realize one is coming from my own throat. The woman goes to help me, but I lash out at her involuntarily and drop my crutches. The voice is going to crack my head open…

 _YOU HAVE NO WAY TO DEFEAT US NOW, AS YOU WAIT IDLY FOR TROUBLE TO COME TO YOU! NOW WATCH AS YOUR BELOVED HYRULE FALLS FOREVER INTO OBLIVION!_

I find myself on the ground, writhing in agony. Yells from clenched teeth all rise in our throats, all at the same pitch. We all twitch and turn on the ground, even though I can't see the others.

 _MY DEAR HEROES, DID YOU THINK THIS WAS GOING TO BE EASY?_

The voices are changing from one voice to another, each yelling out threats that echo in our heads. My skull is going to split open before this is over…my head throbs uncontrollably and I let out another bloodcurdling scream, as do the others.

 _NOW WATCH AS YOUR BELOVED HYRULE CRUMBLES INTO NOTHINGNESS!_

I feel my consciousness slipping from my grasp and I struggle to remain awake. I stop moving, lying motionless on the ground. I gasp for breath, inhaling oxygen in vast amounts. I feel my body convulsing in small spasms, but I can't stop it.

 _Sky…Time…_

I transmit to them, but I doubt they can hear it over the ringing that still torments my head. I take a shaky breath and sit up slowly, the woman supporting me. I am drenched in sweat.

Suddenly a loud _crack!_ sounds and I glance up wildly.

The sky seems to throb, the yellow clouds moving in irregular patterns. Suddenly, erupting from it—

Several large, silvery islands appear high above the clouds, each radiating a dark aura. I shiver glance around. The other heroes have come to my side, each staring at the sky. I lean on Time for support.

Sky's eyes are wide as he gazes up at the islands. "The spirit realm," I hear him murmur. He talked!

Before I get to even feel shock, Castle Town, or what's left of it, seems to throb as well. I frown and watch it, pointing to it to get the other heroes' attention. They all look at where I'm indicating, just as a large _boom!_ interrupts our thoughts.

The town is suddenly whole again, as is the castle. But…it's darker. More foreboding. A bubble seems to surround it, cloaking it in black darkness. Time sucks in a horrified breath.

"But Ganondorf's gone!" Time says, as if trying to convince himself. "Castle Town is restored…"

Back in the direction of the village, another, stranger sound reaches my ears. The only way I can describe it is…as the pounding of a drum, but amplified to destroy Hylian ears.

I whirl around and can hardly believe my eyes as a barrier of…of Twilight appears and surrounds the area the village is in. I let a gasp escape me, and the others turn to glance curiously at me.

"The…the Twilight realm…" I murmur. "How can it be here…"

Then another crash gets my attention. In the direction of Lake Hylia a great wall of water suddenly surrounds the trees, stopping to form a wall. Wind suddenly stumbles into me, his eyes wide with shock. The water looks like an ocean, but the sun's rays don't reach it.

"The Great Sea…is cursed…" Wind whispers, dismay etched across his face.

Suddenly another rumbling catches my attention. In the direction of woods to the southeast, the trees start withering and burning on the spot. I gasp as smoke billows up into the air in a mushroom cloud, until it completely covers all of the trees.

"Death," Shadow breathes hoarsely.

We all stare at the five challenges: the dark spirit realm, the ruined Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, the Twilight realm, the cursed Great Sea, and Death. I glance at the other heroes, shock all reflected on their faces. Dread and hopelessness rages inside of me.

The Heroes of Time, Twilight, Wind, Darkness, and the Chosen Hero…are we enough?

We all glance at each other with wary eyes before we all close them in unison and fall back into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Plot twist (insert evil laugh)!**

 **So even though Sky's "evil" place isn't exactly evil at all, seeing as it's the spirit realm of Skyloft, it'll still be pretty bad for him because of what's on his head…and it took me about a minute to convince my computer redead is a word because it kept correcting it to be either redhead or reread. I mean, I don't think Castle Town was infested by redheads…right?**

 **So here's my filler, I guess! Hope you all enjoy and make sure to leave a review!**

 **And there's no way to leave this out:**

 **The Zoras: THE LAND IS FLOODING! QUICK, TURN INTO BIRDS!**

 **And to Guest #1 (I guess): YES! I love Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword…and of course, Hyrule Historia. ;3 Happiness overload x3**

 **To Guest #2 (perhaps—maybe the same guest?): The Golden Wing sounds cool! And Ghirahim and Link…I wonder how that's going to work out. Sounds like a tricky story, but I'll look into it. ;3 And thanks!**

 **To DarkKeybladePhantomofTime: Thanks so much! And epic. Name. ;3**

 **IMPORTANT: What should happen to Time and Wind when they enter the Twilight? I think I know what I'm going to do with them, but I'll take any suggestions.**

Chapter Eleven

Deciding

V.

The Great Sea is cursed…the endless night was fine, but the sharks are a completely different story. Then I reprimand myself. The endless night was _not fine_ and it's happening right now!

I surface from the pull of unconsciousness. I sit up quickly, as do the other Links. My heart thuds in my chest loudly; I'm surprised they don't hear it. Each seems to gaze at a certain point: Sky at the islands high in the clouds, Time at Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, Twilight at the barrier of darkness enveloping the village, and Shadow at the poisoned land to the southeast.

"What is this?" Shadow murmurs, but we all pick up on it with our Hylian ears.

"I…this is what happened to Castle Town and Hyrule Castle when Ganondorf came into power…" Time trails off as we all glance at the town. "It's infested with redeads now…"

 _This is a dark spirit realm…_ Sky's voice suddenly echoes in our heads. He doesn't elaborate, and based on what Twilight has told me, he probably never will.

"This is the Twilight realm," Twilight says softly, his gaze now focusing on the village. "Anyone who might still be on that mountain are now turned into spirits…"

"And that's Death," Shadow whispers, almost inaudible. "I…I can't go anywhere near it…"

"And that's the Great Sea over there," I say, supplying my own information. "But it's cursed…the way Ganondorf cursed it to keep me from getting Nayru's Pearl…"

We are all suddenly greeted by anxious villagers.

"What…what just happened?"

"Why did the heroes screamed like that all the sudden?"

"What are those things?"

"Islands? In the sky?"

"What happened to our village?"

More shouts rose from the crowd, but the heroes did nothing to quell the cacophony of sound. We all stare blankly at our respective evils, our thoughts all jumbled together.

The Great Sea…I try to make it out, the wall of water stopping just short of Hyrule Field. Although the sun is still out, but behind the islands in the sky, the area over the Great Sea is once again dark.

We gaze for a long time, and soon the villagers calm down, instead waiting for us to make a decision, move, do something. We all turn around in unison and let our wary eyes fall upon them.

"We'll discuss this with any elders in the village," Time decides, his voice carrying over the stillness. "All those willing to protect and are able to please set up shifts around your people as we…talk about these matters."

 _Time is a good leader,_ I think to myself as a few elderly people stand and approach us. We make our way through the brush, accompanied by the clops of Twilight's crutches.

We finally reach a small clearing where the three elderly people who have accompanied us—an old woman and two older men—sit down with sighs on the ground. We sit next to them.

The old woman, a Hylian, speaks first. "I know that over there's the Twilight," she says. "I met someone back in my day that looks so much like…like you." She points to Twilight.

Twilight nods. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first, Telma."

Telma's face breaks into a smile. "So it is you, hon." She leans back, her eyes sparkling with barely suppressed happiness. "Now why haven't you aged as I grow old here?"

Twilight shakes his head. "Not now, Telma…" his cheeks are flushed a bright red. "We have more important matters to discuss…"

"Yes, please, do elaborate," one of the men say. "We wish to all know what it happening to Hyrule. But first, can you please explain why you are heroes?"

Slowly, all of us nod in unison, yet again. Time starts.

He explains that he was from a completely different time, going over vague details of his journey. He tells us of how he was sealed for seven years while Ganondorf made Castle Town the way it looks right now. He then says that he defeated Ganondorf and purged the land of evil.

Twilight starts, but slower. He says that when Ilia was captured, he followed her captors into the Twilight realm and transformed into a wolf, amid gasps from the other elders.

"The barrier will turn all but me, and hopefully ancestors and reincarnations of me, into spirits. With the exception of Zelda, of course," he says calmly while talking about the barrier.

He doesn't go onto his victory, instead nodding at Sky. The Chosen Hero takes a deep breath.

 _Shadow, relay what I'm going to say,_ he transmits in our heads.

Shadow nods and quickly describes our link and ability to telepathically connect. Then he repeats Sky's words.

"He…on his journey he underwent certain trials," Shadow says slowly. "They tested his spirit. These realms were dangerous because if he was hit or caught by…guardians? Yes, guardians, then his soul would shatter."

A shudder passes through the group. "Well that sounds cheerful," Time mutters. Then he turns to me. "Wind, describe your…sea. And how you're a hero, I guess."

"Right," I say, turning nervously back to the elders and holding the edge of my tunic. "I…uh…it all started when Tetra—no, Zelda—fell into the Forest of Fairies on Outset Island, where I lived when Hyrule was flooded and…"

"Hyrule was flooded?" one of the elderly men ask, his voice rising. "What do you mean?"

"No, wait, this is in a different dimension!" I say swiftly. "My sister, Aryll, was captured by a giant bird because Ganondorf was searching for Zelda and…" I explain my entire quest to the elders and other heroes.

After I finish, they stare at me for a little. I say, somewhat indignantly, "What? Your quests were heroic too! And…perhaps a little strange."

"So should we tackle these all head-on and try to destroy whatever their source is?" Time shakes his head. "We don't even know _what_ we're fighting right now…"

"It seemed like several…things," Twilight says. "There were several voices."

"Voices?" Telma asks Twilight.

"They somehow got into our heads at the same time," Twilight and Time say together, then stop and grin at each other.

"I think we should split up," I say. "Get rid of the evils from our times. Maybe we should bring along another hero to help or something, but this time isn't supposed to have the Great Sea…"

"I think Wind's idea is a good one, personally," Time says, then turns to Telma and the two others. "Can we get some input?"

"I think you should do what you think is right, as long as it's for the best for Hyrule," Telma says flat-out, and I find myself respecting her more. She isn't blunt, but is motherly and sensible.

"I agree with Telma," one of the older men agree, and the other nods.

Time says, "Well it appears we should get the most devastating first so—"

Shadow leaps to his feet. "We save Death for last."

Time looks slightly taken aback at his sudden outburst. "Well…okay…" he then continues, "We have to have strong fighting forces. We'll put…Shadow and Sky together, and us three as a group," he says. "We'll each take on two of the evils so…"

"We'll take Twilight and the Great Sea," Twilight says unexpectedly. "That way Shadow and Sky can have Castle Town and…the spirit realm."

I nod slowly with it, and Sky's face grows sour. It does make sense, but the only flaw is Time.

"Time…they don't know about Castle Town, though," I say, and Twilight nods, ready to jump in when I need it. I can tell we're thinking along the same lines. "So why don't you aid us in, perhaps, one of our evils and the other you can travel to Shadow and Sky?"

"What do you mean?" Time asks, confusion clear in his gaze.

"Wind and I think you should probably help us in…say, the Twilight that now covers the village…" Twilight says, easily picking up where I left off. "Meanwhile, Sky and Shadow can take care of the spirit realm. After that, Wind and I go to the Great Sea while you join Sky and Shadow since you know Castle Town better."

Time nods, warming to the idea. "That…sounds about right."

"When we all get done with one of our evils, how about we meet back here?" Shadow suggests. We all nod.

"But what if one of us die?" Sky suddenly speaks, his voice soft and hoarse. It is filled with foreboding.

"I…" Time trails off. "The timeline might be disrupted…and it might affect the Links that are descended from that one Link that died…"

"So you mean to say, if something happens to one of you I'm affected?" Shadow asks. "Although I hate the thought, it might be a good indicator if one of us is in danger."

"So, for example, if a temporary— _hopefully_ temporary—curse is placed on Sky, we're all affected?" Time asks, receiving nods from all Links but Sky, who shudders.

"If anything happens to me, you're all okay," Shadow says. "But then again, there's Wind. He's from a different dimension…"

"…and I'm descended from the Hero of Time, which means you and Twilight won't be affected if something happens to me," I finish for him.

"So that's it," Twilight says. "Everyone get ready. Wind, Time, I'll tell you more about the Twilight in-depth. I suggest you do the same to Shadow, Sky."

Sky nods and we split up after thanking the elders. Telma wishes to have a word with Twilight, who stays behind reluctantly as the rest of us leave. I don't want to leave him, the first hero I have met. Instead, I wait from him out of earshot.

When his crutches announce that he's coming to me, I spin around to face him.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him as we walk to where Time sits on a rock, scanning the land for any signs of danger. "With the Twilight, I mean."

"We'll leave in the morning, so we can have a night's sleep," Twilight says, settling down next to Time, who doesn't move. I sit next to Twilight, shivering in a sudden breeze. Twilight pulls me closer with one arm.

"So how about the Twilight?" Time asks, still not dragging his gaze from the ruined fields. "You said it turned regular people into spirits…would it do the same to us?"

Twilight considers this for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I'll be forced into wolf form, but I'm not sure about you two. You'll probably revert to Twilight forms, too."

"I might be a wolf!" Giddiness fills me, but I push it down. "Uh…I mean…"

Time lets out a low chuckle. "Glad to see one of us is excited. Not that I have a fear of dogs or anything…" He's obviously joking, but I can see he's just a little nervous.

"Mmm…" Twilight trails off. "But you were fine with me!"

"Still, being turned _into_ one is a completely different story," Time shudders. "I could just go with Sky and Shadow…"

"You're not backing out now!" Twilight pulls on Time's ear, the Hero of Time with no choice but to go with it, almost crashing into Twilight. "Come on, I'd've thought the Hero of Time would be more _man_ …"

I watch them walk away, laughing. No, more like _Twilight's_ walking away and Time's being dragged with him by the ear. How Twilight manages this with crutches is beyond me.

I smile and turn back to the foreboding wall of Twilight. Tomorrow we'll go in…tomorrow I'll start my next adventure.

Grinning, I turn back around and follow the trail Time left in the undergrowth.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter! I'll get a longer one up next! And...my other fanfiction: Of Hogwarts and Twilight...that's on hold for right now. I'll get back to it later once I'm done with a good portion of this one. If anyone is reading this that knows my Of Hogwarts and Twilight, then there's why I'm not getting the chapters in faster. Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Refresher:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **…I think I may have needed that more than you guys do…**

 **And I just hit one hundred pages for this story in the app that I use! Yeah! No one else? Just me? …I'll just go celebrate in the corner then…**

 **To SkyPirate0614: Ah yes, Twilight's fatherly instincts are kicking in there…perhaps he considers Time to be a goat…wait, what? I didn't say anything…**

 **I've been reading too many humor fanfictions…I really have got to stop and become serious again…(completely ignores the line of text above)**

Chapter Twelve

Twilight

IV.

The barrier of Twilight flickers a husky black, orange Twili patterns snaking its way up it, disappearing high into the heavens. Time and Wind stand beside me, Time visibly shaking. For a moment, I consider grabbing ahold of his ear again, but it's already red enough as it is.

"Okay, we're going to have to wait…" I say. "I hope it's infested with shadow beasts, that's the only way we get in…"

"What?" Time's expression quickly turns to alarm. "We have to _wait_ for beasts to appear?"

"And not fight them," I say firmly. Time's jaws snap closed and I spot Wind from the corner of my eye stifling a laugh. "They're going to grab one of us, but don't be alarmed when—"

Suddenly a smooth, black clawed arm reaches out from the barrier. Time and Wind instinctively draw their swords, but I let it come to me.

"Twilight!" Time shouts, but I still don't move.

It locks around my body cruelly and I'm hurtled through the barrier. I can feel the shadow beast's claws gripping my throat, suffocating me. Only, I am changing. Being forced into wolf form. As my neck thickens, the beast lets go of me. It lunges for me again, but this time I dodge out of the way, swiftly lunging forwards.

I then notice the other shadow beast. It seems fixated on the barrier, and as I watch, it thrusts an arm…leg? Limb? One of the three, through the barrier and cries out as it gets something. Within the next second Wind is pulled forcefully through, the boy tumbling head over heels.

I quickly dispatch the beast restraining the Hero of Wind, the other beast now becoming interested in the barrier. Wind looks at me, excitement shining in his eyes. But then his Triforce begins to glow.

 _Don't fight it!_ I tell him, knowing how painful it was when the Triforce of Courage tried to fight against the forces of the Twilight.

Wind grimaces and lets out a feeble whimper, falling onto the ground where he writhes. A great yell makes me glance up quickly from where the boy had fallen. Time is thrust into the Twilight, where he lands with a loud thumb on the ground. He shakes his head, and the Triforce on his hand starts glowing.

Now that they're both through, I turn my attention back to the shadow beasts. Swiftly I latch onto both, ripping into their necks with my pearly white teeth. They quickly fade into shadow, and I turn back to Wind and Time, both of whom are twitching on the ground.

Wind is the first one to convulse. He lets out a scream of agony, and suddenly replacing Wind—

—a smaller, amber wolf. Wind, now in his Twilight form, falls to the ground, unconscious.

Time then raises his head in the air, his open eyes staring at the sky far above. He also lets out a scream, identical to Wind's, and falls to the ground, just as he turns into…

…the wolf I howled with so long ago.

…my mentor.

The past few days I've almost forgotten Time is my mentor who taught me precious hidden moves, such as the Great Spin Attack, the last hidden skill I was ever taught. I never thought I'd set my eyes upon the wolf again. Only, Time's Twilight form doesn't have a missing eye.

I think—for a fleeting moment—about telling Time about his teachings. I quickly dismiss the idea, thinking it'll interrupt the timeline. I nudge the two closer together and tilt my head. They almost look like family, with Time maybe as the father…

I let out a bark, seeing as I can't smile as both of them stir. When they get up, they quickly look at themselves in alarm.

 _Surprising?_ I ask them, and both stare back at me with wide eyes.

 _I mean, I wouldn't exactly call this enjoyable…_ Time says, narrowing his eyes. _You could have at least given us a little bit more of a warning!_

 _Nah, you've been through plenty of situations where you have no idea what was going to happen, right?_

 _Yes, such as if Mido was going to pull down my pants or if he was going to put eggs in my lunch. Usually it was one or the other._

 _Once you guys are done talking,_ Wind says, the youngest of the three. _Why don't we investigate? Find out what's causing the Twilight?_

Time and I quickly agree, and we set off on a trodden path, towards the village. Time and Wind quickly adapt to their new bodies, but Wind keeps falling behind due to his shorter legs.

 _So…who's this Mido person? I'd certainly like to meet him…_

 _No, Twilight, you don't. He's a bully and just…just no._

 _A bully? So the great Hero of Time can't stand up to a bully?_

Time lets out a soft growl, and Wind huffs.

 _No!_ Time shouts back in my head. _You don't understand…and that lip…his top lip was just…_

 _I think we'd have fun pulling pranks on you…_ I say, giving Time an un-wolflike wink. _I mean, pulling down your pants would be kind of fun, but Wind would have to get your tunic off first so…_

 _Twilight!_ Time's voice is dangerously harsh, even in my head. _You stop right now or…or…_

Wind collapses, seemingly convulsing. I hurry to him, concerned, until I realize he's _laughing._ If I could, I'd be smiling…

We finally reach the village after Wind and Time have their own argument, somehow ending in the word _pineapple_ (don't ask; I have no idea), the ruins of the battle still prominent.

I let out a small gasp as I see a spirit hovering just outside of one of the houses. Someone's been left behind! I make a quick note to come back to the area once we're done with the Twilight.

We push forwards into the center of the village, small Twilight shards flying upwards around us. The houses look subdued in the orange light, casting strange, twisted shadows on the ground. It's beautiful, in its own way, yet dark and mysterious.

 _What are we even searching for?_ I think, hoping the others didn't hear. I give them both a sideways glance, but they don't react, thankfully.

I try to lead the other two as best I can, but doubt rises inside of my throat until I have the strange urge to howl. I stop outside one of the small houses, allowing the others to rest.

I lift my nose to the Twilight far above. I let an elongated howl with specific notes. I don't realize I'm howling the Ballad of Twilight until it stops. I look down upon Wind and Time, who stare at me with wide blue eyes.

"Hero of Twilight."

I whirl around, but Time and Wind haven't moved, still panting. Did they not hear the voice? I peer through the silent streets, but I can't make out anyone. It wasn't a sinister voice, but rather, a wise one I have certainly heard before.

"Hero of Twilight…" the speaker is much closer now. I let my eyes wander over to where Time and Wind sit, still unconcerned.

Suddenly I see him. Except he's older now.

A man in a green tunic, far older than any of the current heroes, emerges from behind one of the houses. I leap to my feet.

 _Twilight?_ Time's voice comes. _What is it?_

 _N…nothing, really,_ I respond quickly, sitting back down.

The man nears us, and as he does I see one of his eyes…one of his eyes is scarred and covered in a strange black felt. His blond hair is golden in the Twilight. The Hero of Time…yet older.

"It is strange to see myself, I must admit," Time says, looking at his past self, who doesn't react in the slightest. "But, Hero of Twilight, I have been summoned to guide you…"

I let out a bark of joy and scramble to my paws, Wind and Time rising instinctively.

 _I can get us there!_ I tell them, but they don't respond, only stare at me in shock.

"Follow me!" the Hero of Time orders, and I lope after him easily as he turns and sprints faster than I thought he could have. Our group struggles to keep up, especially with Wind's small legs. He races forward, just out of reach, as we scramble after him. Or…I scramble after him, Time and Wind just following me and shouting questions in my head. I ignore them and move quickly through the houses until we reach Ariele's.

I follow the green clothed man until we burst through the interior of the hedge witch's home. The Hero of Time presses a finger to his lips and creeps forward silently. I follow him, flicking my tail to signal that Time and Wind should stay quiet as we enter the living room.

The house is uncannily noiseless, the silence pressing in upon my ears. Of course, until Wind scuffles his paw on the carpet. I whirl around and give him a glare. He shrinks down to the floor in a submissive behavior. Then I realize—we're not a wolf pack! What am I doing? I shake myself and continue to follow the Hero of Time.

He leads me to the fireplace, where he kneels in front of it.

Suddenly, he disappears.

No, he doesn't disappear; he drops down into a hole. A hole? I glance at the other two and nod my head towards it, dropping down into it after the Hero of Time.

I feel the sensation of falling, a stirring in my gut. Then I hit the ground rolling, pain streaking through me for a brief second. I hear thumps behind me, and know the other two have landed.

The Hero of Time is in front of me, grinning at me, his one blue eye sparkling. He beckons me forward, and I follow in a trance-like state, not minding the cobblestone walls of the concealed sewer.

We troop through corridors of stone, the ground beneath my paws rocky and uneven. My eyes are perfectly adjusted to the low light.

 _Where are we going Twilight?_ Time asks. _How did you find this place?_

 _The spirit of the hero helped me,_ I shrug my shoulders, knowing full well that he literally did. _I just felt like I was being…guided._

"And you were," the Hero of Time calls back. I give him a look, and he responds with a smile. I thought he was wise, too other worldly…but as the Hero of Time gets into his comfort zone, he seems more and more like the Time I know.

Time…just thinking about it makes an awkward feeling stir in my chest. The feeling of a suppressed secret. I shake the thought away and continue to follow the Hero.

He finally stops in a corridor. He steps aside, and I can see past him—

—it's like the throne room in the Twilight Realm.

Only, it's not Midna seated on the throne. It's not Zant…no. Another Twili has her slender legs crossed, a small smile plastered to her face.

"I see the heroes have finally made it…but those lupine forms are certainly not fitting…" she says, her voice smooth and silky. She gets up, her black Twili-patterned robes fluttering with the small movement. She waves her hands, and suddenly I'm back to my Hylian form, kneeling on the ground.

I get up, slowly, unsure of what to do next. Time and Wind are behind me, now also in their usual forms. They stare at the Twili, wide-eyed.

"Hero of Twilight, do you not recognize me?" She asks, her eyes wide with a fake hurt. "Do you not know who I am?"

I shake my head slowly, drawing the Master Sword. She hasn't revealed her intentions yet, but just to be on the safe side…

"I can't believe you!" She shouts, and I raise my sword, waiting for her to speak again. "You insolent fool! You think you can just win over someone's heart then break it the first chance you get? You think you can abandon someone in need?"

I frown. "What…what do you mean? Who are you?"

The Twili glares at me, and suddenly something about her is…familiar.

"I am the result of the emotions of all those you have touched," she hisses between clenched teeth. "I am the grief Midna felt as she abandoned you, I am the sorrow Zelda had when you left her to return to Ordon. I am the hurt Ilia had felt when you left her—seemingly forever. I am the emotions of all the villagers of Ordon as you deserted them, sucking all the life out of the village!"

Her blue eyes are glowing with an intense light now, and I flinch away. I…I thought I had restored peace to Hyrule! Is that not the case? I brush the thoughts away and take up a fighting stance against her, guilt and doubt pricking my mind.

"You may call me…Aspen," the woman says, taking a seat. "I'm not here to fight you, as you may have expected. In fact…" she tilts her head, thinking for a moment. "You can't leave. You've fallen right into my hands…"

I glance around at the corridor we have just left, alarmed. What does she mean? The corridor is suddenly gone, replaced by smooth stone. Time and Wind are frozen in their places, still staring at the woman. There's no way out!

Panic rises inside of me. To be trapped, trapped anywhere, is one of my worst fears. No, not _fears._ More like…dreaded circumstances. Being trapped in wolf form while the cursed crystal was…

I shudder and have to lean on Time for support, pain blossoming once more in my ankle. Time quickly shifts his position to be able to hold me upright.

The Hero of Time who has lead me here gives me a concerned glance.

"I'll try to be here for as long as I can," he says, his voice echoing in the vast cavern, but no one but me knows he's here. "The wheels of fate are turning, and who am I to miss it?"

Does he have any regard for how we're going to overcome this? Then I realize—he already knows the outcome. I try to find out what it is through his facial expressions, but he remains impassive.

"I wish you luck, old friend…" the Hero of Time whispers. "You'll need it…"

Suddenly I wish I hadn't have followed him. I'm trapped, with a Twili. Granted, I am with Time and Wind, but she gives off a dark aura. One I haven't been prepared to face. The emotions of all the people I've ever interacted with…

"Now, then, where shall we begin?" She spreads her arms and smiles in a jubilant manner.

 _Great goddesses, help me,_ I think as we slowly approach Aspen, each step another step towards my fate.

 **What will happen to Twilight in the next chapter? How will he overcome the emotions of the people he's ever made an impact upon? And...how will the return of an old friend affect his emotional state? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **...now I feel like one of those guys that advertise a lot...and some can be Asian...I** ** _am_** **Asian...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Refresher:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **Again, I'm sick. I should get an award for being the most sick in summer…but I can't miss school as I have a bunch of tests coming up so…TEARS. OF PAIN. AND PINEAPPLES. AND I SAID THIS IN MY OTHER FANFICTION I'M JUST CROSSING MY FINGERS THAT EVERYONE ELSE HAS NOT SEEN THE SAME MESSAGE.**

 **SkyPirate0614: Inside jokes be on the inside xD And I might just implement your idea later…that'd certainly put a twist on things…**

 **And of course my computer decides to glitch so each time I open it, even when it's on one volume notch, the song I'm listening to just KILLS my eardrums. And there's your useless fact of the day…**

Chapter Thirteen

The Flaw

IV.

Aspen looks at me with an expression of disdain. Then it shifts into grief. Loss? A strange happiness? Her face is a mask of different emotions, all from different people.

Time and I reach the place where she sits, her legs dangling over the side of the throne. Wind hangs back uncertainly, and for a moment, I think about what the Hero of Time told me in a dream. That Wind would be essential. How? Is it just the fact that there needed to be five heroes something? Or is it that the Hero of Wind is needed for a specific part of the journey?

"Now then, Hero of Twilight," Aspen says, her voice taking on several different emotions at once. Then her eyes soften and her voice is pitiful as she says, "You…you've broken so many hearts…"

Aspen stands, her elegant Twili form only feet from Time and I. "And I am forced to pay the price…" she rests a hand on her forehead. "But…some have wished sweet revenge on you, _hero._ " A small laugh escapes her. "Yes…now see how you're going to hold up!"

She waves her hand just as Time cries out, and in an instant I'm back in Ordon.

For a moment, I feel shock, then confusion. Why am I here? I mull over it for a second. I'm wearing my Ordonian clothes…so I must be here to work. Right?

I can feel the memories of Time, Wind, and Aspen slowly slip out of my head. It's a trial! I have to overcome it without knowing anything…I feel a brief panic in the back of my mind as my memory is blocked. My head throbs momentarily.

Why? Did I hit myself earlier? I shrug to myself and march over to Epona, who is still tethered just outside of my house. I stroke her feathery soft coat absentmindedly. Then I remember: I'm the hero of Hyrule! I smile faintly, but the loss of Midna is still fresh in my mind. Suddenly I hear two voices call out my name in unison.

"Link!" Both say, and I turn around.

Ilia dashes towards me, flinging her arms around me. I return the hug, breathing in her scent. Ilia…she's so happy, so pure… She finally lets go and I place my hands on her shoulders. She looks at me with barely suppressed excitement.

Behind her, in a dark traveling cloak, stands a brunet female. I don't recognize her, but she walks regally as she approaches me swiftly.

"We meet again, Link," she says. Zelda! I muster a smile at her.

"Princess, may I ask what you're doing here?" I incline my head to her respectively. I'm not prepared for what happens next.

"Yes, you may," Zelda replies, her voice suddenly cold. I glance up, alarmed.

"…princess?" Her eyes are a darker shade gray than they usually are. I frown.

"Link, don't show disrespect!" Ilia strikes me with the palm of her hand across my back. It stings.

"I…what?" I quickly look around at Ilia. Is it just me, or are her green eyes darker?

I get up from the stooping position I'm in, confused. Ilia? Zelda? What's happening? Both girls position themselves so they're side by side, but something's off about both of them. I back into Epona, who snorts but doesn't move. Zelda and Ilia take slow, deliberate strides forward.

"Ilia! Zelda! Snap out of it! What's happening?!" Panic is starting to fill me now as the two girls come closer. I left my sword and shield…then again, _where_ did I leave them? What was I doing before this?

"Link…" Ilia's face is now blank, expressionless. "…you _left_ me…you left all of Ordon…to be with _her._ " Ilia spits the word out like poison, her saliva bubbling on the grass.

"W…what do you mean, Ilia?!" I grasp Epona's flank for support. What's happening to them?!

"You think I didn't have my suspicions?" Ilia's voice is cruel as she stops, Zelda stopping with her. "You think I didn't know where you went?" She laughs, a low strange gurgle that rises in her throat. That is _not_ like Ilia. "You went to be with _her,_ maybe even to marry her, and left me alone. Without a second thought."

"What…Ilia, what do you mean?!" Shock races through me. "I…I didn't! I swear on the goddesses!"

"Oh really?" Ilia's eyes fill with hurt, malice, and jealousy. I cringe away from the emotions. This _can't_ be my friend. It mustn't be! "Your promises are easily broken, then, aren't they? You said you'd return…and you didn't."

"I'm here now!" I shout, trying to put as much emotion as I can into the words, but Ilia's true thoughts have struck me hard. I feel them as if I have taken an arrow to the shoulder. Or to the heart.

"Here for how long?" Ilia asks, suddenly innocent and childlike. "Link, you can't keep up the charade any longer. You're a _monster._ You think we don't know about how many things you've killed? How many families you've torn apart?"

"I…no…" I can feel myself losing the battle. I cave in, until I collapse against Epona's side.

"Link…" Zelda says, her voice taunting. I turn my wary gaze to her, fear and grief ripping through me. Her eyes are also blank. She smiles, but in a sinister, dark manner. "You've slain so many…Ilia's right, Link. You're a monster and you always will be. And then you left me…back to Ordon. And then you proceeded to break this girl's heart with lies." She rests a cold hand on Ilia's shoulder, who grins creepily in response. "Midna left you to get _away_ from you, Link. Don't you realize?"

"NO!" I roar at Zelda. "Midna would not, she couldn't…"

 _"Link…I…see you later…"_

How dare Zelda bring Midna up in such a manner?! I want to keel over, to fall to my knees, but I resist the urge. Loneliness surges inside of me, along with a confusing mix of heartbreak and loss. Midna…one of my only friends…sure, I have… _had_ Ilia and the others…but after I became the Hero of Twilight they were always so distant…

I bite my lip and without a second's hesitation, mount upon Epona after hastily undoing the rope. I feel a sensation I've never felt before. I've never done this before.

Tears sting the back of my eyes. Have I ever cried?

I ride through Hyrule Field, only half aware of my surroundings. Then I feel a presence.

I pull Epona to an abrupt stop, not caring that she is laboring over the force of the sudden gallop. Why don't I care about my horse? I let her roam the field while I try to locate the source of what's troubling me.

"Well well well…wolf boy decides to drop on in…finally."

No! It can't be!

I don't feel shock. I just feel numb. After Zelda and Ilia…I'm not sure _what_ to feel. I turn, and there she stands in her serene beauty; the twilight princess, Midna. Her orange hair flows over her Twili robes, her almond-shaped eyes glinting with amusement.

"You're…not supposed to be here," I say flatly, the absence of tears leaving streak marks on my face. "You broke the mirror…you're an illusion…" Even as the words slip from my mouth, I find it hard to believe it so. Midna looks to real, the same as when she left…

"I'm not, silly," she teases, flicking my nose. "And what's with the long face? Come on, I won't bite…"

I hesitate, still numb. Where's the shock? Why am I not asking her questions? Why am I not being…normal?

"I…I can't tell you…" I bite my lip, but then it all floods out. I explain what Ilia and Zelda said to me, and a sympathetic look crosses Midna's face.

"Come here," she opens her arms wide, and suddenly embraces me. I breathe in her soft, crisp scent. We stay like that for a moment. The princess of Twilight starts to caress my hair, and I relax into the hug, this time fresh, salty tears tracing their way down my cheeks.

I'm glued to the ground, unable to move from this one moment of peace. Peace with Midna.

"Oh, Link…" she says, still stroking my hair, sending shivers down my spine. Pleasant shivers. "You've been through so much…so many people want to be like you…"

I don't respond, but stay forever in her warmth. And then she stiffens.

"…but if they knew who you truly are, they would reject you. Throw you out. Or even better…kill you." Midna's grasp turns cold and I pull away, my eyes wide.

"What…what are you saying?" I gasp. Zelda and Ilia couldn't be true about Midna…could they have been?

"I'm saying," Midna turns to me with disappointment clear in her posture. "That you're a monster, Link. No one likes you. No one _loves_ you. You're alone in this world."

A shudder passes through me. I am alone…no one loves me…and I _am_ a monster… A sour taste develops in my mouth, and I swallow it down. No wonder I didn't talk during my journey. Maybe…maybe I should go back to being mute.

"Run, Hero, run," Midna whispers in my ear. I have no choice but to obey. But my heart truly breaks when she shouts after me, "And don't come back!"

I race forwards, blindly going in a general direction. I soon notice I'm in the middle of Castle Town. How did I get here? I shake my head. It doesn't matter. I'm a monster.

I think for a brief moment about taking refuge in Telma's bar, but quickly dismiss the thought, unbelievable amounts of sorrow flooding through me. _She knows I'm a monster, too…_

Then all the townsfolk of Castle Town stop what they're doing to stare at me.

"It's the Hero!"

"What's he doing here?"

"He better stay away from my children, only the goddesses know how much blood he's spilled…"

"Get away from here, monster!"

Suddenly everything's being tossed at me—fruits, wood, bricks…I duck to avoid most of the projectiles, but some splatter on my tunic. My tunic? I was just in my Ordonian clothes…

"I…I'm not a monster…" My feeble whisper goes unheard as guards race forwards to restrain me.

I draw the Master Sword on instinct, but the blade doesn't glow with the holy light it usually does. The soldiers come barreling towards me, and I quickly slash at a few, careful not to hit any essential parts of them. I don't want to _kill_ them…

But when I turn around, the soldiers lie, dead, their bodies broken and lifeless on the ground. The Master Sword is caked in blood, its once-shiny steel now stained with red. Then my gaze travels past the soldiers.

The villagers now all lay on the ground, their throats all slit. The stench of death hits my nose, and I recoil. Horror fills me as I start to recognize them. How did Zelda and Ilia get here?! Bo! Rusl! Even Colin…

"Monster!" A lone voice roars. "What have you done to Castle Town?!"

I shake my head, suddenly fearful. What happened? What have I become?

I turn and quickly race out of Castle Town, Hyrule Field just a blur as I race by. How could I have done this? I didn't mean to! I…I _am_ a monster…

Suddenly a burning in the back of my hand makes me yelp. The Triforce is glowing fiercely. It grows brighter by the second, threatening to consume me with its light. I flinch away from it.

I let out a choked gasp as the symbol of the Triforce is literally _burned_ into my hand, leaving deep gashes in the shape of it. All the strength in my limbs is suddenly sapped out of me as the golden light rises back up, again, into the heavens.

 _I've been stripped of the Triforce!_

I drop to my knees, no longer fighting. The goddesses…they don't think I deserve it anymore.

What do I have to live for? Who am I now? Everyone hates me…

 _Do you see what you have done to people? How much strife you have caused? The people of Castle Town only look up to you in fear. Fear that you will slay every last one of them. You think you're the good? Light isn't necessarily good, just as shadow isn't always bad. You're a demon of the light, Hero of Twilight. Let it be known._

The day the world shattered around me. I glare into the setting sun, the twilight. Why? Why me?!

I close my eyes for a moment, and am in a chamber made to resemble the Twilight. I immediately fall to the ground again, tears making their way out of my closed eyes. I shudder uncontrollably. A monster. I don't have the Triforce. I've killed so many…Midna left me…and…

I realize in the back of my mind: Aspen! But even as Time—I think—shakes me and calls out my name, I ignore him. Too many thoughts are racing through my head, too many to comprehend. I watch in desperation as they surge past me.

"The Hero of Twilight…not so brave now?" Aspen asks in a voice that sounds so much like…Ilia. "If you wouldn't have caused so much strife none of this would have happened…"

No, none of it would have…

"…now, my Hero…are you willing to give in?"

Stop the conflict? Stop the bloodshed? Stop me?

Of course I'm willing…

"Of course," Aspen purrs, her voice suddenly silky. "Come to me, Hero of Twilight…"

I raise my head and open my eyes. Aspen has her arms wide open…almost like Midna…except they're more beckoning. More warm. More sincere.

"Twilight, no!" Wind pulls on my arm as I try to get to my feet. "Whatever she showed you, it wasn't real!"

I shake my head and say in a hoarse, haunted voice, "No, it was, Wind. You wouldn't understand…"

The pain in my ankle is no longer relevant, as I'm within a few steps of her, of Aspen…of my destiny…

"Stop!"

The voice itself makes me stop in my tracks, turning my head. It can't be…she rejected me…

Numbness consumes my insides yet again as I turn to face Midna, in her true form.

"Miss me, wolf boy?" She asks, her eyes sparkling. Only, I don't find pleasure in her antics anymore. Instead I feel a deep regret stirring inside of me. I shake my head.

"No," I say in a small whisper. "No, I don't."

Midna's face falls and her eyes grow wide with shock. "You've…she's already corrupted you?!" She turns to Aspen, who nods slowly, steadily. "Link! Those visions weren't true!"

"I've slain so many…" I murmur, completely ignoring her and her sudden appearance. In the back of my head, I strive to know how she got here, but I push it away.

"Now, Hero of Twilight," Aspen purrs, brushing my back. "How about you do little Midna a favor? I suggest you…eliminate the other problems…"

"I…" I trail off as something inside of me collapses. A burning sensation rips through me, and suddenly I _have_ to hurt Midna. I _have_ to return the hurt she has given me.

A small, wicked grin crosses my face as I draw the Master Sword. Vengeance…

"No one loves me?" I advance towards Midna, who stays her ground stubbornly. "You think that I'm a monster?" A maniacal laugh escapes me, low and dangerous. "I'll show you what I can do, Midna…and maybe in death you can accept me…"

"You won't hurt me, Link," Midna's voice is firm. "I know you won't…"

I raise my sword, but falter. Of course I won't hurt her…what am I thinking? Shaking my head, I return to Aspen's side, no limp in my walk. Aspen's eyes are soft and gentle as she reaches out a hand to me. I take it, and a tingling sensation spreads throughout my body.

"Link, no—" Midna's voice is cut off by the pressing silence on my ears as my spirit is taken from my body.

It's so silent…so blissfully silent…

I find no more strength to push forwards.

 **What will happen to Twilight? Why doesn't Aspen show any positive emotions Twilight has inflicted upon the people Twilight's touched? Why is the author asking questions right now? Find out in Chapter Fourteen!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Refresher:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **To SkyPirate0614: Yeah…probably not…I mean, I'd prefer it if my spirit wasn't purged from my body and I felt like a monster… And thanks so much for all the reviews! Whenever I see you make a new one I smile ;3**

 **To AMaeJay: Thanks so much! x3**

 **To miano53: Muahahahaha…yep, TP Link needed a little…"divine intervention"…honestly, if anyone gets that...**

Chapter Fourteen

Dark Link

III.

I watch in horror as Twilight collapses to the ground, his eyes lifeless. What has Aspen done to him?!

I rush forwards with a cry and swing my sword wildly at the Twili, but she waves her hand in a condescending manner and I'm suddenly flung back, where I crash into Wind painfully. Wind lets out an _oomph_ as he falls to the floor.

"Sorry," I mutter crossly as I get back up. Midna—or whoever the strange person who's come in—stares straight at me.

"He would've told me if he made clones," she says absentmindedly, but seems drawn back to the present. "Aspen, what have you done to him?"

"I've simply taken care of him," Aspen gets up. "And now, it's time to take care of _you_."

I grit my teeth and heave Wind to his feet, where we both run over to Midna. We raise our swords.

"Midna, you obviously mean something to Twi—Link," I shout to her. "If we don't make it out of here alive, you have to run…"

Aspen takes that moment to send a burst of Twilight magic from her fingertips, an orange twisted flame that hurtles towards us at incredible speeds. I yell out, and both Wind and I raise our swords. The moment the magic touches the blade, it is absorbed into it.

The sword of evil's bane shudders for a moment in my hands. I glance down at it concernedly. Its steel edge is now darkened as if charred. I shoot a quick look at Wind and see he's having the same problem.

"You thought you could hold my magic for long in those?" Aspen's laugh is high pitched. Strange. Demented. "Your own magic has been depleted…"

Just then the Master Sword falls out of my grasp, clattering on the floor, vibrating. I gasp as it bursts into shadow, gone.

I…I've lost the Master Sword?!

I gape at the ground where it lied as Aspen's laughter reverberates around the room. I glance up at her, anger swelling within me. I haven't realized, but the Master Sword has become a part of me—a support that kept me standing, kept me going. And now it's gone.

"Now, heroes, who will come to me now?" Aspen asks, her eyes challenging.

I pull out my bow, but remember quickly that my arrow supply has been depleted. I put it away just as quickly, and reach into my bag for another weapon. I finger the hookshot, frowning. I can use it well, but not as great as I would like to.

Wind seems to also have the same dilemma, trying to find a good weapon to fight against the…the emotions Twilight has created from others.

That's it!

Temporarily pushing the Master Sword into the back of my mind, I release the hookshot from my grip and stand facing Aspen boldly, unarmed.

"Aspen," I say, and she stops to raise an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be the emotions of people Twilight's touched?"

"Yes," Aspen sneers, and I'm suddenly reminded of Zelda for some reason. "I am. Your point is? I'm not stupid enough to know you're stalling."

"I'm not stalling for time, for who will come?" I shake my head. "But Twilight has ought to have inflicted joy upon others. Gratitude. Happiness. Why aren't you displaying these?"

"Why, you—" Aspen is cut off and her hands fly to her throat as she gets up from the chair. "I…I…" She seems to struggle with herself for a moment before regaining her calm composure. "I've suppressed them greatly. You cannot draw them out."

Midna snarls. "Link has made me happy! He saved the entire Twilight realm! Do you think _that's_ sorrow?"

"I try not to think it," Aspen says, but her face twitches. Into a brief smile? I can't tell. Her eyes become stone solid once more. "Now, thank you for your time, for while you've been sitting idly by, I've prepped the body…"

Prepped the body?

I glance over at Twilight's motionless form, and am shocked to see his tunic has been stained black. Black with what? His features are suddenly dark and indistinct, as if a shadow has covered them. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut…and then they open.

Twilight sits up mechanically. He gazes around the room, his entire body shrouded in shadow. As his eyes meet mine, I shudder.

They're red.

Two orbs hang only inches from his eyes, drawing me in, enticing me to join the darkness…but this can't be Twilight!

Twilight looks at his shadowy hands, and at his figure. Then he glances back up at me, and for a moment I see terror and horror. And then it's replaced by the maniacal grin.

"Hello, Time," he says. His voice is exactly like Twilight's. His voice _is_ Twilight's. I shudder.

"What have you done to him?!" Wind gasps, pointing at Aspen accusingly.

"I've simply harnessed the darkness within him," Aspen says, her face taking on an expression of boredom. "Isn't it…beautiful?"

"Beautiful?" Wind shakes with barely contained rage. "You…you've turned my friend into…"

"A monster?" Twilight flashes Wind another grin. "I've already've been one, Wind. Always have."

With that, Twilight draws the shadowy Master Sword and lunges for the Hero of Wind, who can do nothing but stand rigid. I cry out, but Midna is faster. She dashes for the boy and scoops him up easily, barreling him out of Twilight's path.

Then I remember clearly…in the Water Temple…Dark Link! Twilight doesn't look all that different…

"Twilight, stop!" I shout, but I can't sense him as I usually do. Is this really the Hero of Twilight? Or…is something else possessing him?

"Never," Twilight growls, lunging for Wind again who barely dodges out of the way.

 _Twilight?_ He doesn't respond, doesn't give any indication as to if he heard it.

But then—

 _Time?_

The shadow of Twilight hasn't said this—no, he's busy trying to stab Midna, who evasively maneuvers herself well out of his range. I don't stop to watch her in awe as I might have if this was a less dire situation.

 _T…Twilight? Is that you?_

 _Yes! You can hear me! Listen, Time…I've been trying to transmit you for a while but—_

 _But what?!_

I stumble out of the way of Twilight as he roars with fury and slashes the sword at me, effectively slicing a gaping hole in my tunic.

 _She's trying to shatter my sou—_

Twilight is suddenly cut off and a strangled scream rips through my head. I stop fighting the shadow Twilight and cover my ears, as if it'll help. Twilight takes this time to stab my left arm…my sword arm.

I ball my hand into a fist and smack Twilight solidly between his eyes. Twilight performs a couple quick backflips, and wipes imaginary blood off his face.

"Well then, Hero of Time, that's not nice," he taunts, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's see how you feel when…"

Twilight trails off as he sees something behind me. I raise my shield and glance backwards for a millisecond, swiftly turning back to make sure he hasn't attacked. The other seems frozen to the ground. But…I didn't spot anything…what is Twilight looking at?

"The Hero's Shade," he whispers. Again, I whirl around, but no one's there. Is Twilight hallucinating?

Wind gasps and fixates his own gaze behind me. "Wait…Time?!"

"What?" I ask, now dumbly staring at Wind.

I turn around completely, and come face-to-face with—

—me?!

I stumble back a few paces. No, this can't be me…it has to be another Link! The other mirrors me completely, except for an eyepatch covering one scarred eye.

"Well if this doesn't interrupt the timeline, I don't know what will," he throws a welcoming grin at me. "Hey."

Hey?

Another Hero appears from nowhere, and all he says is 'hey'?

…I'm actually kind of okay with that.

I shake my head. He must be some Hero…and his eye…I wouldn't want to put myself in his position…

"Ah, so another Hero has decided to come into play," Aspen laughs, still confident. "Please do introduce yourself…"

"Sorry, can't exactly do that," the Hero says, tossing another laid-back grin her way, startling her. "I'll just take the title of a friend of mine. I find it amusing. The Hero of Trains, anyone?"

"Trains?" I blink once. What are 'trains'? Link laughs.

"Hero of Trains?" Aspen giggles, and suddenly I feel my left arm again. Blood is trickling steadily out of the wound Twilight gave me, and I feel the ground sway for a brief second.

"More or less," the Link hasn't failed to notice me; instead, he grasps my back discreetly.

"You have to talk to Twilight, remind him of who he is," a husky voice sounds in my ear, and I jump. The Link is behind me, his eyes glittering mischievously. How can he be this cheerful when a fellow Hero is in a shadowed state?

I nod hastily, and turn back to the shadowed Twilight, who tilts his head, his red eyes flashing. He looks…feral. Wild.

"Twilight," I say, uncertain at first until the Link's grip on my back tightens and he gives me a soft shove. I swallow a lump in my throat as the shadow turns his attention to me. "Twilight…I…I know this isn't you,"

Twilight snorts. "Really? You think this isn't me, Time?"

I shake my head, catching him off guard. "I _know_ it isn't." Now my words have a strength in them, the strength of meaning. "I have faith that you'll return to your normal self, just as you do whenever you're a wolf. All you have to do is change back into a Hylian, Twilight. You're not a shadow. You're not a monster…"

Twilight suddenly clasps his hands over his ears as if in pain. He lets loose a scream that makes my eyesight swim. "I AM A MONSTER, TIME! ACCEPT IT!" His voice is swelling with hatred…but his eyes flash a lighter color. Blue?

"No, you're not," I shake my head, trying to calm my nerves. "You're not a monster, Twilight. You're my friend. You're Zelda's savior. You're the Hero of Hyrule."

As I speak, my words seem solid. More true. The other Link behind me nods, a small smile playing on his lips.

Twilight shrieks, and Aspen rises to her feet.

"Stop this!" She cries, rushing over to him. "He's going to be hurt!"

Hurt? Aspen's caring about Twilight?

Midna approaches the Twili and the Hero slowly, finally resting her hand on the trembling Twilight's shoulder. "Not the greatest reunion, eh, wolf boy?"

Twilight nods. "Not really…"

With that, the shadow melts off of him, and standing in his place is the usual Twilight, sweat soaking his tunic. Blood trickles out of his nose—where I punched him. He collapses to the floor, and Midna quickly heaves him to his feet.

"M…Midna?" I take a closer look. Twilight's lips are blue, and he's shivering uncontrollably. "W…why are you here?"

"I've come to save your sorry butt, Link," she says affectionately, still holding him tight.

Despite Twilight's clear exhaustion, he glances up with a glint in his eye. "Not wolf boy? Geez Mid, I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my name…you've changed…for the better, obviously."

"Take that back!" Midna playfully nudges him, completely ignoring Aspen, who straightens from Twilight's side.

"I…see I am no longer required here…" Aspen trails off, looking over her shoulder reproachfully.

Aspen attacked us, but now she's calmer. Why? Could she not bear seeing Twilight in pain? Is it because of all the other positive emotions in others?

"You have some explaining to do," the Link says, jabbing a finger at Aspen, who nods somberly.

"I…" Aspen sits on the floor shakily, next to Twilight, who flinches away into Midna. A hurt look crosses Aspen's face, but she quickly dispels of it. "I was…angry. Angry at Link for leaving me, for him betraying my trust…and then…" her eyes take on a dreamy look. "He returned to me. Just like he returned from shadow. He returned to Ordon, he saved me from Ganondorf…he saved Hyrule from chaos…"

So…all of the emotions she built up all turned negative…maybe…when I had tried to talk to Twilight, perhaps she was also affected. She was reminded of the other emotions Twilight has inflicted.

"I…would like to thank you," Aspen says, turning to look straight at me. "Although I am the buildup of emotions caused by the Hero of Twilight, I am still me." She gives me a small smile. "I'll return to the depths of…well, where I came from."

Aspen gets to her feet slowly, but not before giving Twilight another look. "Perhaps, in another life we may meet…and be friends…"

As Aspen and the room fade, I don't realize I've been holding my breath. But who spoke through her when she said she wanted to be friends? Ilia? Zelda? Someone else Twilight's touched?

 _It could've just been her,_ I think, rubbing my arm where Twilight stabbed me, sending pain up my shoulder. _She could have her own personality, not one made up by others…_

Confusing myself, I shake my head, dismissing Aspen from my mind.

"The Twilight's gone," Midna reports, her voice soft. "We should get out of here."

We're back in the corridors beneath Ariele's house. I let out a sigh as Midna helps Twilight to his feet. I get on the other side of him, and we start to slowly stride down the corridor. Wind slips past me to lead the group, exaggerating his steps as if he is leader.

I don't even realize that the other Hero has disappeared, too wrapped up in the feeling of relief.

 _You're my friend. And you always will be, Twilight._

 **"Then I remember clearly…in the Water Temple...(I only raged about 103 times)…Dark Link! Twilight doesn't look all that different...(except his graphics are smoother and cooler)…"**

 **And thus Arksendis's thoughts as she wrote that little section...**


	15. Chapter 15

**To ReaderOwl2816: Yay! You're back! ;3 Thanks so much! 3**

 **To AMaeJay: THE WATER TEMPLE. DON'T MENTION THAT MONSTROSITY. And thanks…**

 **Refresher:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **Sorry for another short chapter! I'll get a longer one up later, but for now I have to focus on school. Yes, it is the last month and teachers want to send me away with even more homework and tests to worry about...TESTS ARE WORSE THAN GANON-I mean what?**

Chapter Fifteen

The Spirit Realm

I.

Shadow and I wait until the other Heroes have departed for the Twilight until summoning our Loftwings. I stroke Silver's feathers, the soft plumes trembling in a slight wind. I mount, and Shadow does the same on the same pale blue one he rode into the village. At first, the villagers were dismayed that their Heroes are leaving them, but they warmed to the idea when Colin displayed his swordsmanship skills by sparring with me in the clearing. Just as it seemed that I would win, we both came to an intense stalemate and then—a draw. I'm not sour about it but…

…Okay, I'm a _little_ sour about it…

Silver opens its strong wings and its shoulder muscles strain as it leaps into the air, Shadow's Loftwing following. We gain altitude until the people of the village are small specks and I can reach out to touch the clouds. Shadow does, and when he withdraws his hand its wet. He laughs and flicks it at me, scattering cold water droplets on me. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he just grins back. Eventually my lips turn upwards into a tiny smile.

We soar past the islands of Skyloft, looping around them. The familiar spirit realm is darker, less mystical. Instead of the usual guardians, shadow beasts watch Skyloft, frozen in place. No watchers patrol the area, thankfully. I'm half surprised that I don't have to play a song to get in. One of the floating islands above the waterfalls bears Skyloft grass, the usual kind. Where we land.

I beckon Shadow, and as Silver swoops upwards, I leap off of it, fingering the Sailcloth. Just as I'm about to hit the ground, only seconds away, I pull it out, my arms jolting with the sudden movement. I float down safely, and beside me Shadow lands his Loftwing.

"Since when did you get the cool entrance?" He asks irritably, and I muster another small smile.

 _Remember, if you're seen by one of those…shadows…and struck, your soul will shatter into oblivion._

"Sounds cheerful," Shadow mutters, peering down at the landscape below. "And we're searching for…what, exactly?"

 _Good question. I can't seem to locate any tears from here, so it might be something else. And spirit realms aren't usually…dark._

The land itself is tinted a dark color, a suffocating wind flowing from it. The bazaar, academy, statue of the goddess, and other landmarks are strangely shaped, demented. I don't know how else to describe it.

 _Well, we're on a time limit,_ I say. _Seeing as I don't know how else we'll be caught—just don't tread in the water!—the only thing standing between us and our goal is time._

Shadow nods. "So that's waking water," he points to the silvery liquid that cascades down into Skyloft's pool. I nod. "So…why are we splitting up?"

Anger flashes through me for a brief second. I work independently, not with others.

I summon Fi quickly to analyze the situation. The spirit of the Master Sword leaps to my asking, and Shadow falls back a little. I've forgotten he hasn't seen Fi yet.

"Master, I calculate a 100% chance that this is a false spirit realm," Fi says, her robotic voice echoing strangely. "Darkness has created this realm, and I advise you to exert extreme caution upon entering it. Strike the ground before you and enter."

I draw the Master Sword, and Shadow does the same with his blade. I glance over at him, wondering if it'll work. Then, as one, we both stab our swords into the ground.

The familiar sensation of my spirit leaving my body creates a tugging feeling in my gut. I open my eyes, and suddenly I'm off of the waterfall island, and upon a small halo of light within the darkness, in the shadowy town square. Shadow is beside me, staring with shock at his spirit, a patchy artwork of himself and bright streams of white flowing across his body. He opens his mouth, as if to speak, but no sound comes out.

 _Shadow, do not fear. Find what we must. The moment we step from this circle, the shadows will awaken._

Shadow nods, and I take the first step from the circle.

Immediately, the shadowy spirit realm turns orange, and the beasts come to life, moving with such a swiftness unmatched by any man. How are we to get past them? I dash for one of the buildings, maneuvering out of the way of a slash that is brought down upon me. I can't make out any distinct outline, but instead just a shadowy flare.

The creature comes rushing at me, and I dodge away at the last second. I can feel the wind of its momentum as it rushes past me, and I shudder. If it could even _touch_ me part of my soul will shatter…

I close my eyes and swallow. Don't think about it, don't think about it…I wrench open a door and close it tightly shut behind me, just as a beast hits the exterior. I don't remember being able to access doors while in the spirit realm, but it works for me.

I have no idea what's become of Shadow, and stand inside the room, one that faintly looks like…Cawlin's house. I dismiss the thought quickly and instead concentrate on forming a plan.

 _Sky! I found something!_

 _Where are you?_

 _Uh…bazaar place. I ducked inside…I really don't want my soul to be shattered._

 _Probably for the best._

Without a second thought, I ram the door open and race out. A shadow spots me and gains on me with impressive speed. I sprint harder, but I can feel my ankles dissolving into nothingness as the shadows touch it, the harsh, cold feeling spreading up my knees…

I stumble into the bazaar, and the shadow pursuing me stops. Shadow is standing in the middle of the evacuated, orange glowing area, and when I arrive he dashes to me.

 _Your…your feet!_

He exclaims in my head, and I glance down. The silver streaks that once ran across my boots have now turned dark, my boots themselves faded. I shake my head and turn my attention back to the present.

 _I've been through these before. This is okay, I'll recover._

Right?

 _What is it you found?_

 _This._

Shadow gestures to me and shows me the middle of the bazaar. A circle of darkness, almost like the portal I took to defeat Demise, looms on the floor. I frown and take a small step towards it.

Shadow steps with me, until we both stand in the middle cautiously. Suddenly my surroundings change.

Shadow and I stand within a seemingly regular spirit realm, still unarmed. We stand on a floating island, all around us clouds rolling endlessly. Nothing is around us as we gaze in wonder.

 _What…do we do?_

"So the Heroes have finally chosen to show up…"

That voice!

No, it can't be…

I turn around, and he appears, floating on what seems like nothing.

"Ghirahim," I hiss between my teeth, almost too soft for the demon lord to hear.

Ghirahim laughs, a chuckle that rises in his throat and explodes in a bout of maniacal laughs. He spreads his arms as if welcoming me.

"Well well well, Chosen Hero," he purses his lips and spreads his arms around him theatrically. "You're not completely stupid after all…I almost thought you were incapable of speech…"

His voice. His voice is what's setting me off. Rage bubbles up inside of me, and Shadow takes a wary step back.

 _Who's this?_

 _Ghirahim. Demon lord, and the spirit of Demise's sword…_

I scowl as the demon lord disappears in a flash of multicolored diamonds. Suddenly I feel my shoulder being yanked backwards, and I don't have enough time to respond. Something wet and slimy reaches over my shoulder, and I flinch away from it.

"Remember what I said that day?" Ghirahim says into my ear. He draws a finger across my jawline, and I snap out of my stupor, swiftly whirling around with my sword out. But he's gone.

"I said…" Ghirahim is now behind me, facing Shadow. I turn to face him again, where he floats with his head rested on his knuckles. "…that I won't kill you…"

He disappears again, and I finger my sword…

…but it isn't there.

I curse in my head. It's a spirit realm!

"I'll…say…beat you within an inch of your life!"

This time he's behind me. I bring my fists to my face and turn on my heel, ready. I fling a sideways punch at the demon lord, Ghirahim teleporting away at the last second. I almost topple into Shadow with the force of my punch, but I regain my footing quickly.

"You're in an unfortunate position, there, Heroes," Ghirahim's voice taunts. "Just one fall…then again it _would_ be nice to shatter your spirit…"

Suddenly Ghirahim is in front of us, brandishing his thin sword. I ready my fists, and Shadow does the same. Ghirahim inspects his blade.

"Oh, and…before we begin…" he breaks into a smirk and gazes at me, his red cape billowing in the wind. "If this sword so much as draws any sort of blood…your spirit will not be the same."

He then lunges forwards at me, so quickly I can hardly catch it. I sidestep, turning my body to face the demon lord as he flies by. He reappears behind me in a flash of diamonds, and instinctively I duck. The whooshing sound of the sword being swept above my head makes my heart rate speed up.

Adrenaline courses through me as Shadow and I stand back to back, the demon lord disappearing yet again, the only traces of him diamonds.

 _Creepy, much?_

Although telepathy doesn't convey emotions well, Shadow is clearly nervous. So am I. I don't exactly want much happening to my spirit…

Ghirahim reappears again, but this time I'm ready. Just as his sword is brought down upon my head, I lash out with my foot and catch him in the side. A small _oomph!_ greets me as he crumples for a moment, then springs back.

"You've improved," he says. "…but not enough."

"Sky!"

I gasp as Ghirahim shoves Shadow out of the way, who stumbles and falls off the edge. He catches it with a hand just as he falls, but then Ghirahim—

—takes his sword and thrusts it towards me.

I have no time to react.

Time slows.

I see every detail of the demon lord, from his red cape with purple and yellow diamonds lining the inside to his strange, pale body. The sword he holds crackles with…darkness, and is about to impale me…right in the stomach…

The demon lord's sword imbeds itself into my stomach area. No blood flows. Nothing happens for what seems like a millisecond, where time itself is just…frozen.

Then it starts.

It doesn't hurt…no, it's more like I'm slowly freezing over, but not feeling it. I see little patches of darkness spreading over my spirit self, until my vision grows blurry and distorted.

And then…I know nothing more as my spirit shatters…

…and the Hero is of no more.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SKY? WHAT WILL SAVE HIM? WILL THE AUTHOR STOP ASKING SEEMINGLY ENGAGING QUESTIONS THAT WILL HOPEFULLY SPARK IMAGINATION? NO! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER SIXTEEN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Refresher:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **To ReaderOwl2816: ;3 Thanks!**

 **SkyPirate0614: x3 And school is a burden most have to bear…seriously though, WHEN IS IT GOING TO END? ;3**

 **Yay! Slightly longer chapter! Hope you guys all enjoy, and make sure to leave a review! I love it when you guys do ;3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. KIND OF WISH I DID, THOUGH. NO I** ** _REALLY_** **WISH I DID...**

Chapter Sixteen

Tears of the Sky

II.

Horror.

I fly off of the island, desperately maneuvering my body so I can stay on the land, stay at least close to it, so I don't have to meet my demise here—my hand smacks something solid.

Grabbing onto it for all I'm worth, I find I'm hanging off the edge of the island. I grit my teeth as rock digs into my palm, and a gust of wind almost makes me lose my grip. My palm starts to get damp with perspiration…is that even a thing in the spirit realm? I try to heave myself up, groaning with the effort. I'm well aware of the drop far below me…

The shink of a sword makes me renew my efforts as I struggle to get up…just pull myself up so I can see what's happening…

My legs dangle uselessly as I pull myself up far enough to prop my elbows on the island. I stare hard at the dirt as I gradually get my entire body collapsed in a heap on the island.

No voices greet me here. No one is on the island. I sit up for a moment, blinking. Why is no one here?

Ghirahim and Sky have disappeared!

Has Ghirahim taken Sky?

Did Sky just leave me here?

I desperately look around, but nothing is in sight. What do I do now? I can't sense any of my friends nearby, and I don't dare call for a Loftwing. Maybe shadow beasts will show up…

I shiver as a wind sweeps through my area. I glance down at my spiritual hands, the white mist flowing over them. I fall to my knees on the small, isolated location.

"What…do I do…" I murmur into my hands, at a loss.

Just then the world spins around me and I keel over, falling unconscious before hitting the ground.

"Shadow! Shadow, wake up!"

"Where's Sky? Shadow!"

I blink my eyes open. It can't be…Rose? Ariele? I draw myself into a sitting position, and the two women scramble back. Where am I? I can only see Rose and Ariele, nothing else. I can't exactly describe it…the space around them is blindingly white, but they are completely clear…not affected by the white. What is this place? Why is Rose grown up? What's happening? How do they know about Sky?

"Shadow, we thought you were dead!" Rose tackles me in a hug. How does she know my nickname? How does she know me?

"Shadow…" Ariele pulls me into her arms, and I catch another whiff of pumpkin. "We've missed you dearly." She sounds almost like…a mother. I relax into her embrace, still breathing in the scents of pumpkin.

"Shadow," Rose blushes as I glance at her. "I…er…"

Suddenly Rose is next to me, too close for comfort. She smiles shyly, and scoots closer, until our fingers brush. We sit there for a moment, while I try to relax my stiff muscles. This is Rose! …right?

It hits me. I'm astounded at my own stupidity. If this is a spirit realm, I'm in some sort of trial, or test right now. This can't be the real Rose. Or the real Ariele, for that matter.

I shift away from Rose, but suddenly she's in my lap. "You can't escape me, Shadow," she teases, flicking my nose with a cold finger. Suddenly her warm breath is on my cheek, elongated and calm. "Shadow…"

She caresses the word, and for a moment I feel myself giving in before straightening again, making her fall off. She yelps as she scrapes her knee…on what, I don't know, and I inspect it. It's a minor cut. I glance up at her, and our eyes meet, and I gaze into her blue irises. They glitter with their usual fashion but lack something…recognition?

"Shadow…" she trails off, her face turning tomato red. "I…I think I love you…"

I take her hand in my grasp, and she glances up at me, hopeful. I smile sadly. "Rose…you can't love me. Because this is a dream. And you're not real."

She frowns, her features darkening. "Of course I'm real. What're you talking about, Shadow?"

I let her hand slip from mine, and stop smiling. "Well, for one, you don't know my nickname. You don't recognize me right now. And…you don't blush red, you blush pink."

She glances up at me, satisfaction clear in her eyes as she gets to her feet, as do I. Ariele appears to have left sometime during our conversation.

"Well, Hero of Darkness, you do impress me," she says, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Very well. I understand. I will send you back to the present. This was a trial to see if you are worthy of the knowledge I am about to bestow upon you…"

Rose's eyes flash a color I don't recognize…I can't describe it. It is as beautiful as a shimmering lake…or a wind-filled forest. Or a tall mountain. Or a storm…all I know is that I shall never lay eyes upon it again, and I drink it in as Rose's voice changes to something not her own. Again, indescribable.

 _"Hero of Darkness,"_ she says, spreading her arms. _"The Chosen Hero is not yet lost, as his soul was supposedly 'shattered'. In fact, he is saved by the mark of evil upon his head. You can revive him by bringing fifteen Sacred Tears to the highest point of the spirit realm. There is still time…"_

I gape at her for a moment, then nod. And without any sort of fanfare, without even a flashing light, I'm back within the circle Sky and I started out in.

 _Shadow, do not fear. Find what we must. The moment we step from this circle, the shadows will awaken._

Sky's words reappear in my head, the first ones he said as I stood in the circle uncertainly. With him there, he was solid. Ready. Now I'm unsure of myself, and I feel the prickle of anxiety. Why can't I have Twilight here? Or Time? I'd even take Wind at this point…

 _I have to do this myself…_ I think, gazing around the island. Balls of light litter the ground, and as I watch the shadow beasts that still patrol restlessly flinch away from them. I spot one near me, just above some stairs. If I can run and get it…

I take off, sprinting, before I can have second thoughts about going. The shadows take notice, and a strangled cry rips free one of them. Quickly, I approach the tear, and it suddenly flares and rushes towards me. I flinch as it hits my chest, which glows for a second then fades.

I see something green out of the corner of my eye and turn instinctively—but nothing's there. The orange glow of the spirit realm fades until the shadow beasts don't move once again. I don't have much time.

I quickly sprint past the circle, and onto the strange white tower, as I see another beacon of light illuminating the clouds far above. I ascend the ladder swiftly, half wondering if I should be in some sort of ladder climbing competition.

I collect the next tear, and let it be absorbed into me again. Now I know I'm not imagining the green at the edges of my vision. I whirl around and squint for a bit, trying to discern any other color apart from the ones native to the spirit realm.

I can just make out a green blur…so faint I can barely see it. Is that…Sky's spirit? I gaze at it for a bit, mesmerized. Then I shake my head and focus on the task at hand.

I find another tear on a wooden beam suspended over the rolling clouds below. I gulp as I look down. Even if I'm a Hero, I should be afraid of something…right? Then again, Sky and Twilight never seem to be afraid of anything. But Time and Wind on the other hand…I wouldn't say _afraid,_ but in some situations they get alarmed. As they should. Shame fills me at the thought that I might be the only Hero who has experienced fear.

Soon I have seven tears in my possession, and the stress is getting to me. If I could sweat as a spirit, I'd be drenched by now. I wipe imaginary droplets of perspiration off my forehead, and hunch for a moment, leaning against a wall with the shadow beasts safely inactive.

I keep spotting green, and at one point the blur manifested into Sky's form. I glance at it again, and this time it _is_ Sky. Only, he's fuzzy around the edges and hard to look at. He gives me a sorrowful smile and places a spiritual hand on my shoulder. I hardly feel the weight, but at least I do. His voice is like a whisper in my mind, barely audible. I can only catch bits and pieces, but he conveys his messages pretty clearly.

 _Collect…tears…spirit…restored…_

I nod and straighten up, my limbs flowing with a renewed energy. I hastily find a few more tears littered around the floating island, until I have fourteen. Where's the fifteenth…?

I spot it. In the graveyard, a beacon rises upwards towards the sky. I glance over at Sky, whose outline is the only thing that's blurry. I notice in his spirit form…he doesn't wear the mark of evil. How could I have not noticed this before?

But before…he _was_ wearing the mark of evil.

Did Ghirahim do something to take it off? I shake my head and turn towards the last tear. Thankfully, the shadow beasts are silent. I snatch it quickly, and Sky completely materializes next to me. He gazes at himself for a bit before nodding to me in gratitude.

But he wears, in his spirit form, the mark of evil…

Or at least, a small outline of it.

 _Was that it?_ I ask him, and he nods in confirmation. That's it. The spirit realm is done.

So why do I feel so incomplete?

Ghirahim left so suddenly…and it doesn't appear Sky wants to talk about it. Instead, we hare back to the circle of light within the plaza. I quickly step into it, and feel the strange sensation of me returning to my body. I glance at Sky before we leave, and he just makes it into the circle.

Does he?

A flash of blinding white light followed by a large bang makes me flinch away instinctively, and by then I am kneeling on the ground, where I was before. My sword is embedded in the dirt at my feet…and I no longer glow.

I'm back on the waterfall island, but Sky hasn't moved. He still kneels, a fierce look of concentration etched upon his face, the mark of evil glowing ominously. The Master Sword impales the ground, and as I watch, Sky's body grinds it deeper into the soil.

I frown. He's still in the spirit realm… I glance over at the floating island, and am shocked to be able to map out the spirits from within. A faint white glow from where the circle is located tells me Sky is over there. So somehow I have to get him back to his body…

Suddenly, the light flickers out as a dull orange glow fills the spirit realm. I stab my sword back into the ground swiftly, but I'm not taken away. I gasp and panic rises in my throat as I see the light reappear, close to a shadow beast.

It blinks out again.

 _Sky!_

I cry out desperately, clawing for any sort of link between us. I watch with growing agitation as he doesn't respond. The light doesn't reappear.

Suddenly I'm in the spirit realm. But…I'm not myself. Something is pushing hard against me, and instinctively I shove back with equal force. My muscles grow weary in the split second that I resist the force, which almost overwhelms me. But it's not on the outside. Nothing's pushing against me, no. It's on the inside.

I suddenly realize with a jolt that I'm moving—that I'm still alive. But…I'm not moving of my own accord. I dodge a shadow beast to the left, nimbly avoiding a great blow as if I've done this before.

Am I viewing what Sky's seeing?

His—no, our body flies over the grass, turning at familiar corners and evading the beasts, better than I could have ever done. We quickly duck through an archway, and our foot splashes into something silvery that clings to our boot.

 _Waking water!_ We think, biting our lip.

I don't know what to think about our joint spirits, and as I contemplate the possibilities, shock runs through our system. Suddenly we—no, the more _Sky_ side of us—proclaims a name in our head.

: _Shadow?!:_

On instinct I want to shrug my shoulders, and as I think it—we do it. We pause for a moment, dumbfounded. I lift a hand, and our hand moves at the same time.

: _What…:_

This time it's me who speaks. We are reminded of where we are suddenly, as a shadow beast has been waiting for the waking water to recede—so it can get to us. We swiftly sprint towards a building, but it's Sky in control now. We gasp as the door flies shut behind us, and we're left in a fairly safe area.

 _:Shadow, I want a pretty good explanation of why you're in my spirit right now.:_ Sky demands, shaking our head.

 _:I have no idea!:_ I protest, throwing our hands up in exasperation. If anyone else were here, they'd think the spirit of the Hero is having an argument with himself. Amusement bubbles inside of Sky as he hears this thought.

 _:So I suppose Heroes can just join with each other from time to time?:_ Sky asks, curious. _:Perhaps it's an effect as to how close we bond with each other. Were you, by chance…concerned for me when you left the spirit realm?:_

Slightly sheepish and embarrassed, I respond, _:Yes…:_ I rub the back of our neck with our hand.

But the feeling of embarrassment is immediately replaced with a warmer, indescribable feeling as Sky responds genuinely, _:Shadow…thank you. I am touched.:_

 _:So what do we do?:_ I ask him, concern rising up inside of me. _:I can't just leave you here…:_

 _:Yes, you can.:_

 _:Sky, we both know that's ridiculous. Maybe with our combined spirits, we can get past the gate and back into the realm we live in…:_

 _:Perhaps. It's worth a try, I suppose…:_

Exhilaration, fear, excitement, and hope rise up inside of us. I realize the fear and hope are from me. Does that mean Sky's ready to tackle any challenge head-on? Unlike…me…

But then again he can hear every thought I have. I want to flinch away from this situation, but it's too late. But if he heard, he doesn't comment as we pull open the door.

We rush back into the spirit realm, a new sense of burning resentment within us as we deftly dodge a shadow beast that lunges at us. We continue forward, our legs flying over the ground, eating it up terribly fast. We finally reach the circle, slightly breathless despite our spiritual form.

We push towards the circle, and for a moment, it's as if we're going to make it. Suddenly a blinding white light appears in front of us and we rebound off of it and smash into the wall opposite. Thankfully, in our spirit form, we don't feel the pain as greatly. But it still jars our ribs.

 _:It's not enough!:_ I cry out. _:Sky, I…:_

 _:Shadow, get back to the others. Tell them that the Chosen Hero has fallen. And, Shadow…:_

 _:Sky! You can't leave us! Stop being such an idiot!:_

 _:No. None of you will be affected by my death. I…I have come to realize that I am not the first Hero. No…:_ We glance at the shadow beasts, and they seem suddenly tame, as if allowing their enemy one last moment of tranquility before death.

 _:Shadow…the first Hero was beaten, imprisoned, all for false crimes. The goddess Hylia bestowed upon him the Master Sword, in which he destroyed and re-forged. He fought in the war, but as his people were sent to the sky…he was grounded.:_ Sky hurriedly explains, and I can hardly wrap my mind around it. _:He was dying, from wounds of protecting the land fiercely. The goddess Hylia cried over his silent body and sent both of them upwards, into the sky, to reincarnate. Do not fear, Shadow. We will meet again…:_

 _:As if I'm going to let you die!:_ Concentrating on the idea forming in my head as Sky was talking, I push his consciousness away. I feel him slip from my grasp just as I step inside the circle. _I_ step inside the circle…in Sky's spirit.

When I wake up, I turn to see the shocking blue gaze of a young man in a knight's tunic staring back at me. I glance down at my own gloved hands. I wear the green tunic…so does that mean I'm in _Sky's_ body?!

Something weighs down on my forehead, suppressing my strength. I reach up a hand to it, and trace the mark of evil.

 _Shadow?_

Sky's voice is less distant…and filled with gratitude. I smile using Sky's mouth and he smiles back using mine.

"So I guess the body switch is a thing," my voice is softer, that of Sky's. He flinches.

 _Can we switch back?_ He asks hastily, and I nod. I concentrate on having my consciousness return to my own body, and I open my eyes.

My body stares back at me, still Sky. I frown and try again, this time thinking fiercely, my head starting to throb. Or is it Sky's head? I open my eyes hopefully again, but I'm still in Sky's body.

"Try…focusing on it when I do," I say, barely able to contain the tremor in my voice. Or…Sky's voice. I'm not sure anymore…

Sky closes his eyes, and as soon as I see him do so I do the same. I concentrate on having my consciousness be transferred to _me_ —and suddenly I'm back. Sky stares at me, once again slightly taller. We both grin and suddenly Fi appears from the Master Sword still in the ground.

"Master, I believe a stronger bond has formed between you and the Hero of Darkness," she says, her eyes blankly taking in the scene. "You are now enabled to not only share minds, but also bodies. I caution you while trying to perform this with the other Heroes in this era."

Sky nods as thanks and Fi returns to the Master Sword. He picks it up from the ground and brushes grit from the blade. I do the same with my own.

"What happened to Ghirahim?" I ask Sky, and he shakes his head.

 _He ran. Like a coward._

Sky hisses it in my head loudly, even though his telepathic voice is usually soft. Who was Ghirahim, anyways?

"We should probably get back, then…" I say, trailing off.

Sky nods and we both summon our Loftwings. As we fly through the sky, I furiously restrain myself from pestering Sky with questions.

We land where the villagers reside, and immediately I see the girl Twilight speaks to frequently, watching us with a hand over her heart.

"Where are the others?" She asks breathlessly, as if she's just run.

"The others aren't back yet?" I inquire, tilting my head as I think. "Maybe they were held up. They'll be here soon…"

I lift my gaze to the place where the Twilight barrier was, and am greeted with nothing but evening sky. I smile. "They've successfully purged the Twilight from this land, though…"

"But it's been an hour since they've done so!" Ilia cries, turning her back to us and glancing at the empty space where the Twilight was.

"They're fine," I soothe, and Sky calls out for them telepathically.

 _Time? Twilight? Wind?_

 _We need a little help in supporting Twilight back!_

Time?!

What happened to Twilight? Sky and I glance at each other and seem to decide something silently. Then we both take off through the brush, crashing over bushes. My friends scatter from around my feet, and I give them quick apologies as I focus on my friend.

About a half a mile out from the villagers, we see them. Twilight is supported on either side by Time and…a strange marked woman with flaming orange hair and weirdly patterned robes. They are breathing heavily and straining under Twilight. Wind is in front of them, and he spots us quickly.

"Help!" He shouts, and we rush forward.

Twilight's lips are blue, and he shivers uncontrollably. A shadow hangs over his eyes, and his posture is hunched. He limps with every step, but not on his bad ankle. On both legs, as if he's lost the will to support them. Blood trickles out of his nose, which is crooked and bent awkwardly. Several other gashes line his tunic in…an actual pattern.

I recover from the shock that makes me pause and take the woman's place beneath my friend. The moment I touch his skin, it's like fire. I cry out and flinch away, but stay holding him up. He's…so cold…

"What happened?" I gasp as we make achingly slow progress back.

Time goes on to explain how Twilight had visions…of a great monstrosity. A woman cast shadow magic over him and turned him against the others. I glance at the strange woman suspiciously, but she shakes her head. She wasn't the one to do it. Eventually, through words, Time had coaxed Twilight back into his original state.

"Who's she?" I jerk my thumb at the woman.

"Midna, Twilight's partner," Wind chirps, staring at us with wide eyes. "She's amazing!"

Midna's face turns a bright scarlet. "Wind, no, I'm not amazing just because I teleported you out of that death trap of a house…"

"H…Her robe kept getting caught on things," Twilight suddenly whispers, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up, wolf boy," Midna makes a face at him, and a laugh makes him double over slightly, gasping for air. Sky grasps his chest and pulls him up gently.

We stumble back into the camp, where Twilight is almost tackled from behind. Ilia stands, her eyes wide with concern and shock.

"Link!" She shouts, alerting those closest to us. I flinch away from the sound of her scolding, secretly thankful it isn't me who's being reprimanded. "Why—always, you _always_ come home with some sort of wound or another—why in Nayru's name are you _always_ hurt?!"

Twilight doesn't respond, but Ilia takes him from my grasp, still telling him off. Midna hides a laugh behind her hand at the situation. If she can laugh, perhaps Twilight will be okay… I allow myself a small smile, too. Twilight was the first Hero to connect with me, while I had knocked Time out. He told me of how to be a Hero first, before anyone else had.

Affection rises inside of me, and I stare after Twilight as he goes to Ariele, somewhere within the villagers.

Then I look at the last three evils—Castle Town, the cursed Great Sea, and finally…Death.

I turn back to where Sky and Ilia have disappeared, and stare into the setting sun, letting black spots enter my vision as I stare at the orb of light. I blink away tears from the sun and start after them, breathing in the fresh scents of the evening air.

But…I feel incomplete.

Ghirahim is not dead…

…and Sky still has the mark of evil.

I sigh, but it's not a sigh of defeat.

It's the mark of a new purpose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen Starter:**

 **Refresher:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **You guys post so many great reviews! Love you all! I might be doing something right in life for once!**

 **To AMaeJay: Thanks! Whenever I see any reviews like yours, I feel touched!**

 **To ReaderOwl2816: Thank you so much! *Bows to both you and AMaeJay* You guys are seriously the best…**

 **To Guest: That's a pretty cool name! And I'm jelly of your cosplay costume, I really need one. I mean, the Master Sword is cool and all, but when you're holding it strutting around in jeans and a t-shirt…let's say I didn't look all that heroic.**

 **To SkyPirate0614: It's evillllllllllll…maybe. And the Chosen Hero is actually Sky's Hero title. Kind of like how Time is the Hero of Time and all that jazz.**

 **Can't wait to read the Golden Wing!**

 **To Guest #2: Thanks! *Bows to you as well***

 **So sorry for the late update! I mean, breaking your nose while simultaneously getting two black eyes is a feat only accomplished by Arksendis. I would like to thank the academy…**

 **But they're healing, so look forward to more chapters!**

Chapter Seventeen

From a Mute

I.

After sending Twilight off alone with Ariele, Ilia, and another healer of the village, I wander the trees, still alert for any sort of monster. I had killed a stray bulblin earlier, but apart from that everything is peaceful. I think longingly of Zelda and her sweet smile, even the moment she pushed me off a diving platform. And the statue of the goddess. And, really, everything else. She's pushed me off a lot of things, now that I think about it.

I hear something behind me, and whirl around. Nothing's there…except for Wind. I glance down at him, decide he isn't worth my time right now, and walk away. He makes a small sound of protest, and I turn back to him with my eyebrows raised.

"Um…I was wondering if…since Twilight isn't here…we could do something?" Wind shuffles his feet. "I mean, Midna's fun and all but she's obsessing over Twilight right now, and so is Ilia, and Time is too busy trying to sort out the villagers' needs…"

I realize a tighter bond has been formed between Twilight and Wind. Twilight seems to get along with Shadow and Wind quite well…perhaps I should try to get a sense of the others, too. Then again, I know Shadow enough to…well, share bodies with him. I shudder at the thought. But who does Time relate to? I feel a small twinge of sadness when I think of him. Really, he's like a leader to us all, but a little more…distant. He doesn't have as many connections.

I realize Wind is staring at me with puppy dog eyes. I sigh, rolling my own eyes, and hold out a hand to Wind, who accepts it with a large grin. Holding each other by the hand, we walk through the forest until we reach Hyrule Field, in its dead state. I pull Wind up by the arm, and he laughs as he dangles from my hand. I smile and swing him to and fro gently.

I let him drop to the ground, and he walks with a new spring in his step. I smile and whistle loudly. As if on cue, Silver approaches us from the sky, dropping down until we stand together on Hyrule Field. I smile and pat its neck and then offer and hand to Wind. I don't think he's ever been on a Loftwing before…

He looks hesitant as I offer a hand to him. He slowly takes it, and I heave him upwards and onto the Loftwing. Silver quivers for a moment, which makes Wind emit a small groan of protest.

I get on behind Wind and take his hands in mine. I direct his to Silver's neck, where he grips firmly. I smile and nudge Silver with my heels, and the bird's muscles retract. But just before that—

"Sky! Wind! Wait up!"

I turn around and there he is—Shadow. I smile and direct Silver back to the ground.

"Where are you guys going?" Shadow asks, slightly out of breath. His face is tinted slightly green, as he's trying to sustain life upon the forest. But he has gotten better.

I look at Wind with a smile on my face. Wind just shrugs back at Shadow, and offers a hand. Three people on a Loftwing's back? Shadow seems to realize this and whistles for his own pale blue Loftwing. We soon take to the air, the wind whipping Wind's hat back into my eyes. I pull it off his head, but he doesn't turn around. I tuck it in the small space between us.

Shadow follows us as we glide lazily around Hyrule Field. A barrier of darkness surrounds Castle Town and suddenly…

 _Great goddesses! We left the horses in there!_

Shadow's voice echoes in my head. I glance at him, alarmed, and direct Wind's hands so we pull Silver into a dive. We land just outside of Castle Town, and I can finally see it for myself. A brown sheen appears to have draped itself over rotting buildings, and hunched figures patrol the streets.

"Undeads," Wind glares at them meaningfully. "Can we, I dunno, _not_ got in there yet?"

"I can try to call to them," Shadow says, thinking. "I've found I can communicate to my friends—sorry, animals—across large distances."

I nod, and he closes his eyes in concentration, but it isn't long until he reopens them, his sparkling blue irises glittering with worry. He turns to me, his lips parted in a small o.

"I don't think they're in there," he says reluctantly. "But I can't sense them anywhere else…"

 _Let's leave it for another day._ I say firmly, resting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. _We can't risk anything now…especially since we just got back from the spirit realm. We have to wait for Twilight to recover._

Shadow nods and reluctantly steps away from Castle Town, just as the shriek of an undead reaches our Hylian ears. We all clasp our hands over them in unison, cringing. Even though the undead isn't near, I can feel paralysis creeping up my legs, and I shake them out.

"Let's get out of here," Wind whispers, and I offer him a hand back up onto Silver.

"That…was cheery," Shadow says, reluctantly mounting his pale blue Loftwing. He suddenly twists in his seat, and slides of the end of the Loftwing, who ruffles its feathers in annoyance. "Wait a moment!"

Wind and I turn our torsos so we face Shadow. He bounds a short ways away into Hyrule Field. He bends down for a moment and seems to pick something up. When he returns, the front of his tunic carries a huge lump. I exchange a glance with Wind. What…did Shadow pick up?

I don't get my answer as we take to the skies and back to camp.

"I'm gonna call him Buddy!" Shadow holds the remlit up by its sides, and it peers with wide eyes at him. The grin on Shadow's face is accompanied by snickers from Time and Wind, who sit next to Twilight in the shade of a tree.

"What…is that, exactly?" Wind asks, and whispers something into Time's ear, who smirks and glances at Shadow.

 _A…remlit. They're native to Skyloft, and they used to turn evil at night…_

I shudder, drawing my hand over a claw mark still on my upper arm. It was _deep._ Shadow gives it a fleeting glance and chuckles, still holding the remlit.

"Buddy?" Time stifles a laugh. "I mean, don't hurt yourself trying to give it a _manly_ name or anything…"

"Says the Hero who walks into taverns and orders milk!" Shadow shoots back, making Time stick his tongue out and Wind's grin grow larger. I sigh and rub my temples, sitting next to Twilight, who stares at Shadow blankly. Midna is nowhere to be seen.

Shadow frowns. "Okay, maybe not Buddy." He inspects the remlit. "Well, what kind of name, then?"

"Shadow Jr…I can see the resemblance," Time nudges Wind and they both erupt into laughter again. Shadow narrows his eyes.

"You two are acting like kids!" He says, not mentioning the fact that he's also acting like one. I shrug and lean back against the tree, a small simper crossing my face as I observe the scene.

Shadow frowns for a moment, and hugs the remlit close to his chest. I push down a bubble of laughter as he strokes the remlit's body, who curls around him affectionately. Someone's found a new partner…

"How about Red Dawn?" Shadow tilts his head, cuddling the remlit up to his chin. "I mean, it sounds kind of bloody and all that, but it's tough."

Time and Wind suppress more laughter as I shake my head and roll my eyes. _These_ people are my descendants? I can't help but let free the small laugh building inside of me. It's soft and melodious, slicing easily through the air and relieving some of the tension in my shoulders.

Then again, there's Twilight. He hasn't said a word, being uncharacteristically silent. I frown, and exchange a glance with Shadow, who sits down across from me, still stroking Red Dawn. Twilight's eyes are now fixated on the sky, clouds reflected in the blue irises. He sits with his knees pulled up to his chest, as if he's withdrawing into himself.

"Link!" Midna's voice echoes through the trees. She is suddenly next to Twilight, making me move over to let her have space. She sits down and wraps an arm around him. "Hey, wolf boy, you got your head in the clouds or something?"

A bit of life flares into Twilight's eyes. Plastered on his face is the ghost of a smile as he turns to the Twili. "Yeah, I guess."

Midna frowns, taking in Twilight's defeated position. "It took me quite a while to persuade that girl to attend to other matters instead of pester you," she says somewhat sadly. "Come on, Link, you owe me one."

Twilight sits up, a sorrowful look in his eyes. After a long pause in which the two stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, he says, "Sorry, Midna. I know you're trying to do what's best for me…b…but I want to go back."

Go back? I sit up completely, alert. What does he mean, go back? He can't turn back now!

"I want to go back to Ordon," Twilight continues weakly. "I want to go back to my old life…" He trails off, his eyes filling with emotion. Sadness? "Then again, I can't. Everyone wouldn't accept me…"

Hurt is reflected in Midna's eyes, but she pushes it down. "Wolf boy, I know Aspen showed you terrible things—"

"But they were true!" Twilight practically yells suddenly, leaping to his feet with surprising speed. I jump slightly and cringe as his harsh words reach my sensitive Hylian ears. The other Heroes recoil from it as well. "They were all true, and you know it! I'm a monster! I'm not your friend," he spits at Time, anger shaking his voice. "I can't be. I've slain too many…"

With that, Twilight seems to find a new energy and takes off through the trees. Midna gets up to follow him, but I quickly rest a hand on her arm. She glances at me with rage in her eyes for a second, her dark eyes narrow. Then she sighs.

"You look too much like him, Sky," she murmurs, sitting down with a sigh. "But you're so different…"

I shake my head and take a seat beside her. She glances in the other direction, clearly concerned for Twilight. Instinctively I slide my fingers into hers, and she glances at me, alarmed. I give her a warm smile, one I usually reserve for Zelda.

"You really do remind me of Lin—Twilight," Midna murmurs, relaxing into my firm grip. "I wish he wasn't so caught up in his own antics to know that we're here for him."

I nod along with her, worry filling me for Twilight. Shadow strokes Red Dawn's fur absentmindedly, staring after Twilight.

"He cracked," he states simply, but his mind is obviously elsewhere.

After a long silence in which we sit tensely, Midna finally speaks up. "The Hero of Time," she nods to Time, who now has Wind in his lap, "has told me what's going on. Can you guys tell us what happened in the spirit realm?"

"And then you have to tell us about the Twilight," Shadow says, shooting her a pointed look. She nods, and he continues, "Well, in the spirit realm, we encountered someone from Sky's past. His name was Ghirahim or whatever. He stabbed Sky…" I wince as he says it, thinking of the blade impaling my spirit as I am scattered across the realm, with only Shadow to hold on to. The mark of evil saved me since…well, the evil was absorbed into it.

Shadow explains the rest, including the strange thing with the minds. Midna asks for a demonstration, and as I shake my head Shadow says, "Sure!" We glance at each other for a moment, then I look away. Shadow's won this battle.

 _:Hey, Sky.:_

Why me? I sigh and shake my head again, so severely my hat falls off. Shadow's now vacant body sits staring blankly at the sky, how Twilight did. I feel Shadow take over, and don't move to stop him.

"Midna, this is Shadow," he says in my soft voice, and I have to keep myself from pulling on my hair in annoyance.

Shadow slips from me, and I gasp as his consciousness draws away. He blinks his eyes a few times, startling Red Dawn who has a paw out and is waiting to poke his face.

Midna smiles. "That's…weird, to say the least. Anyways, the Twilight!" She claps her hands together and goes on to explain Aspen, the mysterious Hero who showed up to help, and Twilight's manipulation.

"Mm," Shadow sighs and starts staring at the sky. Time suddenly has Wind in a headlock, who protests loudly and scrambles to get away from him.

"You're just like brothers," Midna murmurs to me. "There's the troublemaker, Time, the younger brother, Wind, the sensible one, Shadow, and the silent and thoughtful one, you."

I nod and flash a smile at her. She smiles back and pushes me away lightly, laughing. I shove her back, as if she were an old friend. She grins mischievously and suddenly I'm yanked up in the air by my ankle. I yelp as I am dropped back down, right on my head. Did she just use _magic_ against me? Oh, it's on. I narrow my eyes as she rolls over, laughing.

I pull out the gust bellows from the seemingly endless pouch and aim it directly at the Twili. Activating it, she is suddenly blown seven feet from her original spot. She glances at me, shocked, and I grin behind my weapon. Then she bursts into another bout of laughter, as do I.

Maybe staying with Midna won't be all that bad.

I smile and look at Red Dawn. Maybe having the remlit around isn't also that bad…

But as Shadow hoists it over his shoulder, I swear its eyes flash red.

 **And finally, to Alex Ruth Cross: Sky is a little remlit-shy, it seems...**


	18. Chapter 18

**REFRESHER TIME!:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **For one thing, I know I'm not all that great of a writer, but would someone be willing to make a cover for this story? Otherwise I'll just scratch out the words "Herroo o' Darkniss" or something on a piece of paper…that's fine too. But warning: I am a very picky (yet awesome) person…so be WARNED. Also: Anyone know Arata the Legend? I feel kind of weird saying so, but if you click on the (beautiful not really though) name above, you're sure to see an Arata the Legend/Legend of Zelda crossover. IT MIGHT BE THE FIRST…OF ITS KINDDDDDDDD! …it is. And again, this is my first time doing a dungeon chapter, so I didn't focus on character as much…sorry! Also I'm going to dratted basketball camp so…I'm sorry if the updates are more spaced out.**

 **And to Alex Ruth Cross (of whom almost no one will ever meet): YES! DOWN WITH THE NON-BELIEVER!**

 **To ReaderOwl2816: You make Me feel all warm and fuzzy when you review! ;3 Thanks so much!**

Chapter Eighteen

Sneaking Around

V.

When I escape Time's headlock, I notice Sky and Midna walking away from us. They laugh about something, together, and Sky responds softly to her, making her jump. He then punches her lightly in the arm; she retaliates by picking him up by the foot using her Twilight magic, leaving the legendary Hero of the sky dangling uselessly in the air.

Oh, I am going to enjoy her.

Time and I get up slowly, consumed in our own thoughts. Twilight is supposed to accompany me on my journey through the Great Sea, but I'm not sure if he's up to it. I could try to corner him, but he just cracked. I sigh in defeat and watch Time, Sky, and Shadow gather to discuss their plans for Castle Town.

Midna approaches me quickly, her steps urgent. "So you're the great Wind?"

I throw a smirk her way. "Depends on your definition of 'great'." I am well aware of being the youngest in the group, and the smallest, and Midna hasn't seen my skills yet. I might be treated as a child by her for all I know…

"Well, we ought to start discussing tactics for the Great Sea," Midna pouts. "We might need to make some sort of a boat or something…"

"I got you there!" I leap up, just making Midna's impressive height. "I think…if this realm is similar to the Great Sea I come from, I might be able to contact an old friend…" I take out the Pirate's Charm from my bag. "But then again…he died a long time ago…"

"How's that going to work out for you?" Midna scoffs, but her expression turns soft. "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Nah, it's all right," I brush it off like it's nothing, but the sacrifice of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was what turned the tide in our favor. No pun intended. "He was a great friend, but that's over now."

I think of the Great Sea rising above the tree line, swamping the rest of the land beneath it. Kind of like when Hyrule was flooded… Then again, technically Hyrule is being flooded right now. I turn back to the Twili, who stares at me intently with her dark gaze.

"Midna…we can use Loftwings to get up there, but then…we'd probably have to swim a bit or find an island…" I trail off as she grins, revealing canine teeth.

"Well, better tell Twilight to get his swim gear on!" She exclaims, racing away from me with an evil glint in her eye. I shudder. _Poor Twilight…_

"Oi! Wind!"

Time approaches me, and I duck out of his arms as he attempts to ruffle my hair with his hand. He grins, a foreshadowing look in his eyes.

"We're actually going to head out to Castle Town right now," Time says, his eyes glittering. "If you can't go to the Great Sea right now because of Twilight, you could wait until we come back…or come with us."

I shake my head, smiling. "That'd be nice and all, but we need Twilight on this mission. I'm going to take him to the Great Sea, and he better be prepared for it…besides, Midna's going to get him swimwear…" I trail off, grinning.

"Poor Twilight…" Time says what I thought only moments ago. He turns back to Shadow and Sky, the latter eyeing the former's remlit warily. "Anyways, let's go."

The two still gaze suspiciously at each other behind Time's back, and I hide a chuckle. But then again, there's Twilight, and he hasn't completely recovered… I start off towards the clear path Midna made through the undergrowth, not minding as branches slip past my face, small cuts appearing on my cheeks. I stop and trace a finger across my skin, tilting my head as it comes back with a few droplets of blood on it.

Twilight sits in the middle of a small clearing, Midna pacing in front of him. When I arrive, the two glance up—Twilight for a fleeting millisecond, and Midna for what seems like an eternity.

"Well?" the Twili demands. "What're we going to do?"

"We're going to find an island," I say quickly, Twilight still staring at the ground. "From there, we're going to try to find some sort of ship and sail to…well, I'm _assuming_ the Forsaken Fortress will still be there…" It's not like I want to revisit the Forsaken Fortress for what, the eleventh time?

Okay, that's stretching the truth a little, but you get the point.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Midna heaves the Hero of Twilight to his feet by grasping his hand with an amazing amount of strength. "Let's go!"

I smile bashfully and lead her to Hyrule Field, the withered landscape revealing Time, Shadow and Sky as they trek across it. I wave and call out loudly, Time turning and giving me a brief wave before continuing on. _How are we going to get up there?_ I think, glancing at the wall of water that stretches into the clouds.

"I got this," Midna says. I glance at her, and she grins back naughtily, like a child caught doing something they're not supposed to. "It's a little something I like to call…teleporting."

Deadpanned, I say, "So, I supposed we're teleporting. Real creative name there."

Midna simply rolls her eyes and smirks. "Hope you like to doggy paddle," she says mischievously, and before I can open my mouth to retort, I feel myself dissolving into thin air, every one of my particles separating and converging around one point.

Midna's consciousness directs us upwards, towards the Great Sea, I suppose. I suddenly feel myself pulling back together, all the particles drawing into myself until I am suspended in midair over water. I yelp as I fall into it, my fur getting waterlogged. Fur? I start paddling on instinct as the water sloshes up my nose. Midna turned me into a wolf too?!

 _Wind, come on. Where do we need to go?_

Twilight's voice cuts through my thoughts, sharp and wary. The sting of salt in my eyes makes me blink to make out my surroundings. A larger wolf is staying afloat by me, circling around me like a predator would stalk its prey. Where's Midna? Instinctively I glance up…

An imp?

Confusion races through me as I see a small imp with Twili markings wearing a strange…crown on her head. Her hair is a brilliant orange, the exact same orange as Midna's.

"This is my imp form, doofus," Midna snaps at me, clearly uncomfortable to find me staring. I look away quickly, and spot a small green island nearby. I strike out towards it, and Twilight follows through the waves. My vision blurs as rain begins to pelt down on my muzzle. I suddenly hit something on the seafloor—sand! I churn up little bits of it as I wash up on the stormy shore, shaking myself to rid of the water.

Twilight emerges after me, showing me with sea spray as he goes. I growl, but the sound contorts as I revert back to my Hylian form. I get to my feet, and Twilight does the same, glaring at Midna, who laughs at him.

"This is like the island where we met, Wind," Twilight murmurs, straightening. His voice has inflection to it now, not a monotonic drawl. I smile at him encouragingly. He opens his mouth to speak once more, but to my annoyance, Midna cuts him off.

"We have to go to…that thingy," she points at the outline of a tall, stone structure. The Forsaken Fortress… She turns to me. "I'm assuming that's where we're supposed to go?"

A little inept at leadership, I blush as her gaze pierces my own. "Yes, I think so…"

"So how are we going to get there?" Twilight gazes at it, and for a moment life flares back into his eyes. Life at a challenge, at danger.

"Good question…" I trail off, frowning. "Er…"

The sea is too choppy to swim, and the distance is too great. The skies are too stormy for Loftwings, and Midna can't exactly teleport us to the Forsaken Fortress. I ponder for a moment, stumped. We got all the way up here…and now we don't know where to go.

"Link? Is that you?"

That voice!

I turn, and to my delight, Medli stands on the island. How did she get here? I smile as I take in her familiar figure.

"Medli!" I gasp, running towards her and embracing her in an awkward half-hug. "Why are you here? Where's Makar? And the others?"

Medli shrugs. "To be honest Link…I don't know. I fell asleep, and I had a dream…about you. And now I'm here. Am I dreaming, Link?"

I shake my head, joy bursting from me. "No, Medli. This is real! I can't believe you're here!"

Twilight clears his throat. "Uh, Wind, sorry to interrupt, but we kind of have to do something…and Midna's getting cranky because her hair's getting wet…"

"Shut up!" Midna slaps him on the arm, and he laughs, a sound that hasn't come from him in a long time.

"Who are they?" Medli asks curiously, but I shake my head.

I say, "Later, Medli. For now, we have to get to the Forsaken Fortress…trust me," I add, seeing Medli's confused look. She shrugs her small shoulders before turning to it.

"Why not just use the Ballad of Gales?" Medli asks me, and I turn to her thoughtfully.

"But whenever I did that, the King of Red Lions was with me…" I trail off, seeing her sparkling gaze. "What?"

"Well, it'll always be a first!" Medli gestures to my pouch. "Come on, let's try it."

I reluctantly take out the legendary baton, the Wind Waker, and wave it in a specific pattern. Notes emit from it, and suddenly harsh winds surround us…

"The Forsaken Fortress!" I yell, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly the ground disappears beneath me, and I'm hurtled up into the air. I hear an echoey gasp—surely Midna—followed by a grunt as I collide with something in the air.

The ocean spins around me as the clouds are suddenly under my feet. My hat flies off, and I cry out, reaching out to grab it. But it's gone. I shout my dismay into the roaring winds, but they are relentless, tossing us to and fro. A headache begins to form in my head, just as the winds start to calm. We're suspended in the air for a moment, staring at each other. Twilight's cap has miraculously stayed on, Midna looks disheveled, and Medli smiles and giggles. Suddenly, we are dropped upon stone.

"Errrrrrgh," I groan, rubbing my back where I hit the ground. Medli lands next to me, unscathed due to her being a Ruto.

"Your hat!" she exclaims, but I hold up a hand.

"It doesn't matter now," I say, somewhat shakily, sorely missing the article of clothing given to me by…my Grandma. Thinking about her brings on a pang of sorrow. "We ought to get moving…"

I realize we're at the bottom of the stairs of the entrance, right by the sea's frothy waters. If we aren't discovered here…we made quite the dramatic entrance. I spot some barrels close by.

"Quick! Get under there!" I whisper, no longer oblivious to the yellow searchlights scanning the stone. I quickly find a barrel and hoist it over myself. Thankfully it has a small crack in which I can see out of. Midna…disappears, while Twilight and Medli find separate barrels. Twilight has a little trouble getting into it, but eventually he fits.

I start making my way up the stairs, and the soft patter of Medli's feet and clanking sound of Twilight's shield signal that the two are following me. I turn and go up another flight of steps, narrowly missing a searchlight. Suddenly one bathes me in a bright light, and I stop. Thankfully, Twilight and Medli have the sense to stop, too. They breathe audible sighs when it passes over.

We continue up the stairs before I discard the barrel. The others do the same, and I gesture for them to follow me as I sprint along a stone ledge that overlooks the area we were just in.

A ladder stretches up higher into the fortress, and I scramble towards it, my boots slipping on the rain-slicked stone. I quickly grab hold and start to ascend it, my two companions following without question.

 _What is this place?_ Twilight asks me.

 _I'll explain it all later. For now…we ought to get moving. We don't want to get caught; that'd be pretty bad…_

 _Pretty bad in what way?_

I stay silent, earning a glare from the Hero of Twilight. When we reach the top, we stand on another stone ledge, but this time a wooden mechanism sits in the center. Despite Medli and Twilight's obvious curiosity, I brush by it and aim for the bokoblin I know is here—and of course, it is. I draw my sword swiftly, and it turns just as I bring it down upon its head. It disintegrates, and purse my lips as the searchlight above me turns its head upwards to the sky and stays immobile.

 _Okay, one down._

I quickly set off for the ladder, practically dragging the other two behind.

 _Is there_ any _way we can help or are we just here to watch you go stealth mode?_

Twilight's irritable voice cuts across me, and I smile and rub the back of my neck as I lower myself back down to the ladder.

 _Okay, Twilight. Avoid being caught! Go through that door—_

I indicate the door that leads off from the ledge.

 _And there will be another that you'll have to go through. Once you reach that hallway, turn immediately and there'll be a ladder. Take out the monster and stop the searchlight!_

Twilight nods and veers off from me, earning a desperate look from Medli. I take the Ruto's hand, then follow Twilight's path. The door swings shut behind us, and I glimpse him slowly opening the opposite door.

"Let's go, Medli," I hiss to the Ruto, and she nods. But what she doesn't expect is…I jump from the platform we're on, dragging her with me. I let her go in the air, and as soon as I hit the ground I roll to absorb the impact. She flutters down next to me gracefully. I press a finger to my lips as I lead her towards a hallway. Only one barrel stands in it now, and I frown.

I peek underneath it and get in, Medli following me. Soon we're in close quarters, and I sigh, feeling my nerves spike. I mean, close quarters with Twilight or another Hero is okay, but with a _girl?_ I shiver. Her warm body is pressed up close to mine, her feathers making me want to scratch my arms.

We evade monsters that patrol the hall and make it to the end, where a large door is. We enter and come to another room with a bunch of wooden ledges. I gesture for Medli to start climbing, but she shoots me a sour look and flaps her wings to gain altitude to the nearest one. I sigh in defeat and begin my own climb. We finally reach a sturdier ledge where a door awaits, set into the stone. I nod to Medli and together we open it. We're in another hallway, this time outside. Rain pelts the windowless gaps and I direct Medli to another stone path. Another set of searchlights are out, thanks to Twilight.

Suddenly I see him—the Hero of Twilight, on the other end of the hall. He races towards us as soon as he sees us, and grins as he reaches us. He looks far better, not defeated or with a shadowed look as he did only earlier today.

 _Thank the goddesses we're on a stealth mission! I think I'd be seasick…_

I muster a smile, then turn back to the task at hand. Twilight spots where I want to go, and together we run up a steep stone incline, Medli trailing behind, making muffled protesting sounds. We reach another ladder, where a monster is sure to be. And a searchlight.

"Leave this one to me, you guys continue," Medli whispers, and I reluctantly nod at the look of determination upon the Ruto girl's face. I watch as she climbs up the ladder, then make a hand gesture to Twilight. He starts back down the incline, and we reach the bottom in the hallway we were just in. At the other end is a door. I let Twilight take the lead and open it, thrusting himself inside.

We stand on another wooden ledge, and across the room is another one, also hosting a wooden door. In the middle a swinging red lantern resides. Without a second thought, I take a running start, much to Twilight's bewilderment, and leap onto the cord that connects it to the ceiling. Swinging back and forth, my arms and palms stinging from the amount of strength I'm exerting, I swing myself over to the other ledge. Twilight quickly follows my lead without question, making it safely. Together, we open the door.

We make it to the outside, where rain still pelts the wood planks beneath our feet. I take a hard left, Twilight scrambling to follow. I push a box down to the ground below us, where it lands with a resounding thud. I cringe at the noise, as does Twilight. I could've also sworn I'd pushed it down earlier… I start towards another door opposite the one Twilight and I had just come out of.

Twilight opens it before me, reaching it faster with his longer legs. We reach another room filled with monsters patrolling the wooden ledges. Impatient, I reach into my bag and get out the hookshot. I latch it to the door and fly past Twilight, who looks semi-annoyed. I smirk at him as I go by, and suddenly his own hookshot claw shoots past my face and embeds itself in the wood of the door.

I wait for Twilight to grapple, marveling at how the monsters haven't noticed us yet. Are they truly _that_ dumb? I shake my head and open the door slowly, which creaks the entire way. The monsters don't even give us a glance. On the ledge outside, Twilight and I run up more flights of stairs.

Dread builds inside of me as I realize I don't know the way as well as I thought I did. I frown as we ascend the many steps of the Forsaken Fortress, the rain pelting down on my cheeks. We reach another large stone outcropping, where another monster patrols. Twilight sighs and impatiently gets out his bow and arrow, quickly dispatching the beast silently. It was another bokoblin, but through the rain the shapes are slightly distorted. We continue along the path until we have a choice—sidle along the wall of climb down the ladder. Twilight turns to me, but I tap my foot on the stone and think. Where did I go last time…or was it the second time…or…?

I decide to sidle. Moving so I'm close to the wall, I start off on a ledge that can only be seen to the trained eye. Twilight gapes at me as I make my way across the stone face, his eyes wide. I have to swallow down nervousness as I glance down. Dizziness suddenly takes ahold of me, and I stand still, rigid, staring down into the depths of the Forsaken Fortress far below.

I continue, closing my eyes and clutching to whatever handholds I can. I briefly spot Twilight begin to sidle along the rock after me, albeit more slowly. I finally reach the spot where the bokoblin usually stands, right in front of old wooden doors. A beam stretches across it. Is…this where I'm supposed to go? I'm briefly reminded of Aryll, and how she was held here. I wait for Twilight to join me before reaching up and hoisting the wooden lock off the door.

I spot the cell where Aryll was once and shiver, memories rushing back of her with the other two girls, surrounded by seagulls. Her face, her sorrowful wide eyes…

I shake it off and take out my hookshot again. Twilight takes out… _two_ hookshots? He shoots a grin at me and gestures to the sky far above. A race? I raise an eyebrow but launch the hookshot at a raised plank of wood. My body is jerked towards it, somewhat painfully, but I have a safe landing. I start to hookshot upwards, but Twilight has more speed using his two. We reach the top of the tower, where I can see the wrecked ship. I readjust my hookshot one more time.

"We need to get over there," I gesture, no longer controlling how loud my voice is. I don't need to. "But I don't know if our hookshots will be able to…"

I cringe as a thunderclap sounds overhead. On the horizon of the sea, a bolt of jagged lightning strikes the water with terrifying speed. I half wonder where Medli is, but soon see her small form on one of the light outposts, waving at us. I wave back, and she disappears behind the stone.

The ship seems to radiate…a strange aura. I scowl at it, remembering how Ganondorf first saw me there, how he cast me away like some sort of scum… I almost died from the fall into the ocean.

"We'll find a way," Twilight says. "For now, let's just wait for Medli to arrive."

I sigh and nod, sitting down on the stone. No monsters are up here, and we're safe for the time being. I suddenly have no desire to approach the ship. I hide a grimace at the thought and allow my mind to wander.

"Well," the Hero of Twilight claps his hands together softly. "We need a plan of action, Mr. Stealth Mode…"

I haven't seen Twilight so…alive in such a long time. Well, maybe not a long time, but it has seemed like forever. I throw a grin at him, and idea forming in my head. One he probably won't like. I relay it to him, just as a certain imp reveals her place from Twilight's shadow.

While Twilight's looking slightly green, Midna looks absolutely thrilled at the idea.

"Well," she says. "This ought to be fun."

 **What is Wind's brilliant plan? What will happen to him in the next chapter that may just affect their entire journey? What if Arksendis decided to put the next chapter in Time's perspective? Will she ever stop asking these questions? Probably not! Find out for certain in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**…another refresher...:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **? is VI.**

 **To ReaderOwl2816: LOL! And I LOVE Wind Waker but again…my brother stole it so…and Wind did lose his hat muahahahaha! I don't know if his outfit in the beginning is supposed to be pajamas, or WHY he decides to sleep outside but…yep… And thank you! Every time I see your reviews they brighten my day!**

 **And for those with immaturity left in them: Tigs is NOT a bad word. So stop. Right now. It's seriously not. Don't take it the wrong way, sickos. Thank you, mature people, for not questioning the nickname I received in fifth grade.**

 **And finally, I'm having a bunch of work done on my broken nose, including "surgery". I put that in quotes because really they're just going to put me to sleep and do their thing externally…I'm kind of glad I won't be awake for that. But still—a little daunting nonetheless. Sorry if the updates aren't as frequent anymore!**

Chapter Nineteen

A Twist in Time

III.

As we near Castle Town, I have to resist the urge to throw up. Redeads crawl over the semi-restored town, filling the air with their foul scent. Sky and Shadow both start convulsing as the smell hits their nostrils. I wait until they stop. Sky's eyes are reflecting memories, horrific scenes of his past. I wish to ask him about it, but I know I mustn't.

I drop back behind the two to let them look at the ruined Castle Town. I turn my own attention to the blackened field of Hyrule, letting out a sigh between my clenched teeth.

 _Link…_

 _O Hero chosen by the goddesses…_

 _…Link…_

 _…Hero of Time…_

 _…_

 _…Time…_

 _…_

I glance around, but Shadow and Sky haven't moved, their muscles rigid. No one's spoken… And no one is currently in Hyrule Field except for us.

Suddenly I see a flash of red and black—and then a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I exclaim aloud and clasp a hand to my skin, feeling a small droplet of blood. Blood? Was I bitten by a bug? I shrug it off, wiping it away with a finger.

Shadow glances around at my exclamation, Red Dawn almost toppling off the shoulder it's perched on, but Sky remains transfixed. I think I've given them enough time to see Castle Town in all of its…ruined glory.

"So we're searching for…what exactly?" Shadow asks me, his blue-eyed stare flickering back to Castle Town.

"The source of whatever made this place come back," I respond quickly, grinning. "Piece of cake, right?"

Sky shakes his head, taking in the redeads. _I thought I'd never have to encounter something like those cursed bokoblins…_

"Cursed bokoblins?" Shadow tilts his head. "What do they look like?"

 _Rotted, sulfuric aura…surrounded by flies ready to feast upon any part left behind…all the body parts distorted, their eyes a creepy yellow-green with a lazy blue tongue drooling on the floor, bone breaking through their cracked, rotten skin—_

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Shadow visibly shudders, and I smirk. He's scared of redeads…but then again, I was terrified of them at first.

"But truly, after we defeat these five evils…" I think for a moment before continuing, "What are we to do then? Is Ganondorf in this world? And where is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"I'd even take a prophecy by now," Shadow sighs, earning a hand on his shoulder from Sky. The two oddly look good together, and not just because of their similarities. Their differences, too. Sky's honey blond hair and wide, pale blue eyes rival that of Shadow's straight up blond hair and deeper, darker blue eyes. And although they wear different clothing, their postures and body structure are different. Sky's still slightly taller than him, but Shadow isn't short. Or squat. Both are lean and muscled, but Sky bears more scars from past battles than Shadow.

"What are we waiting for?" I declare, staring at the other two. "Let's go!"

I start off, Shadow and Sky reluctantly trailing behind me as we race into Castle Town. I sprint past redeads, ignoring their groans. This might be easier than I thought! Until…I only hear one set of footsteps behind me. I whirl, Sky doing the same as we stare at Shadow, who is frozen by a redead. Paralyzed. The small remlit beside him hisses at the redead, but is otherwise unaffected. Without a second thought, we both draw our bows and nock an arrow to each. Sky hesitates, glancing at Red Dawn, before hitting the redead in the same place as I did, in the forehead. One arrow splits the other. Shadow recovers from his frozen state and glances at us gratefully, but I can feel paralysis creeping up my legs. The redeads are closing in.

"Shadow, quickly!" I shout, and the boy hastily sprints towards us. Sky and I take off in the direction of Hyrule Castle, propelling over blurred ground. Shadow is now behind us, and I take care to listen to their footsteps.

Oddly enough, Hyrule Castle is within the center of Castle Town, right next to the buildings. This must be where Twilight's Hyrule Castle was located, as we visited it very briefly while in his time. I suppose that's where we must go…

I approach the tall, stone structure, gazing up at it in awe. I quickly shake myself out of my stupor and heave open the heavy oak doors to the castle. I'm greeted by pitch-black nothingness, and I swallow a lump in my throat. We're supposed to go through _there?_ I can't see anything…

If only Twilight was here with a lantern or _something._ I don't have much that could light it up… Shadow and Sky cluster behind me, peering into the darkness.

"Come on, the redeads are coming," Shadow says, giving me a small shove. I gasp as the doors click shut behind us, leaving us in the darkness.

"Sky, quit treading on my boots! I'm right here, you know!"

"Shadow, shush. We need to find a wall, or some sort of thing to guide us. Don't draw your swords, you'll probably impale someone."

I feel my way through the darkness, hitting Shadow in the face once—how did he get in front of me?—until I hit a stone wall. I call the others over and they follow my voice.

"Sky, I told you to— _quit stepping on me_!" Shadow's voice rings out through the castle, and I silence him by forming an sh sound through my teeth.

 _…that wasn't me._

Sky? What does he mean? I turn back in their general direction, my eyes still not adjusted to the seemingly endless void. How is the castle so dark? Even though its broad daylight and there are clouds in the sky—shouldn't light be showing through one of the windows? And then a voice…

"W…who are y…you?"

It's so familiar, I can't place it. Suddenly a small scuffle is heard along with a small outburst of pain—from whom? I stand, helpless, not knowing who is fighting who, or if a monster has snuck up upon us. I don't draw my sword, but bring my fists up to my face.

"H-Hey! S…stop!" the voice shouts.

"Who are you?" Shadow demands, apparently from the ground. A hiss tells me Red Dawn is nearby.

"Who are _you_?" the voice counters, and I can tell it still has that young lisp to it. Kind of like the lisp I had a long time ago…

"Your formalities are certainly hostile," a new voice pipes up, but the voice elongates the syllables, draws them out. "I don't see why you can't greet another Link graciously…"

Another Link?!

We have…yet another Link? Are we going to have all the Heroes?

"Well then…let us have some light, shall we?"

Suddenly blinding light fills the castle. I wince away from it, shutting my eyes tightly. I open them slowly, but they still water as I squint around me. Three indistinctive blurs of green stand behind me. I blink rapidly to clear my vision and Shadow, Sky, and…a smaller Hero dressed in green emerge. This Hero's tunic is bright, exactly like mine. His hair is the same shade, oddly, but he's far younger, almost like me seven years ago.

We stand in a room, oddly enough with no doors. It's just stone bricks and…a few stained glass windows telling of a princess and Heroes clad in green, along with an ominous Ganondorf one. The history of the three Triforce keepers.

"The resemblance is uncanny, is it not?" the voice is suddenly to my right. I whirl, and spot a girl.

Her light brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, one narrow, fiery red eye staring back at me. The other is covered in a black eyepatch. The bottom half of her face is covered in a worn, black cloth cowl. She wears a black jumpsuit ending in black boots. Her dark shoulders are exposed, as are her arms. On her face, a curling azure blue pattern wraps around her good eye, almost like a dragon.

"Who are you?" I ask, echoing Shadow.

"Me?" the girl laughs, closing her good eye for a moment. "Is that truly important right now? Ah, well, I guess it is. Well, if you must know…my name is Tigs."

I am suddenly reminded of the Twili, Aspen, as Tigs smirks at me. "Well, Hero of Time, how do you feel meeting yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, narrowing my eyes and drawing my sword. The Master Sword's glow is subdued due to the fact that the one of this realm is somehow…destroyed.

"I mean," Tigs says slowly and carefully, as if speaking to a small child, "That the boy who has conveniently appeared is you…in the past."

I whirl, facing the boy, who looks equally shocked. Then I notice on his belt…a mask, but not any old mask. The mask of the Fierce Deity. I shudder, remembering fighting Majora as the Deity, gathering my willpower to take it off. I still have it in my pouch…tucked safely under piles upon piles of other junk I've picked up over the years.

"But…if this is my past self, shouldn't I retain memories of this?" I inquire quickly, finding the flaw in her logic.

"You two are from different dimensions," Tigs says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. She suddenly produces two swords from behind her, but they're both lightweight and quick, the blades long and thin…and covered in old, dried blood. The steel is stained red. "Ah, but what am I doing?" She sheathes them behind her back, where I didn't notice them before.

"Can we _please_ just be civilized…put your blade away!" Tigs scolds, directing it towards me. I slowly sheathe it, but keep a hand on its hilt. She frowns at this, the cowl wrinkling. "Goddesses, do you think _everyone_ you meet is an enemy? Even so, I don't blame you…" she ponders for a moment, then starts towards us. Instinctively, we all take a step back, including the young Hero of Time.

"H…How did I get here?" Child Link asks—I guess I can call him that for now. "I…"

"We took a little something from you, Hero of Time," she sighs as we both stand at attention. "The _adult_ Hero of Time, for Din's sake! …do you not remember?"

I clasp a hand to my neck where a small dribble of blood still wets my hand. "That was _you?_ But how? And what happened to have the…younger version of me here?" Sky and Shadow stare at me for a moment in shock before turning back to the girl.

"That," Tigs replies, fumbling with her cowl for a second. "Is something that my friend will explain."

Her…friend?

She clasps her hands together, making the sound echo through the room. On cue, a boy steps out from behind her, seemingly melting away from the stone wall. He also has hair almost like hers, long for a boy, yet short at the same time. His face is slightly wider than hers, his eyes larger. He also wears a black jumpsuit and tight boots, along with the cowl. They look like twins…

"Allow me to introduce myself," he says, with a fake salute. "I am Eiji, and Tigs is my cousin. We are descendants of the Sheikah tribe."

"The…Sheikah tribe?!" I gasp, thinking of Sheik, the Sheikah Zelda impersonated while I was on my journey.

"Indeed," both say in unison, and only then do I notice a bit of red paint poking out from both of their cowls, Tigs's on her left cheek, Eiji's on his right.

"We're meant to serve the royal family…" Tigs says, turning away.

"…but you are clearly not of their descent." Eiji finishes. Oh goddesses, they're doing some sort of combo upon us.

"We must apologize," Tigs states, bowing. "But we must attack you due to the will of our master."

"Why?" the…young me exclaims. Young. I'll just call him Young, for now. "What did we do to your 'master'?"

"You've killed him many times over," Eiji responds, narrowing his eyes so he looks even more like Tigs. "Apart from that, he's been enslaved, imprisoned, and threatened by creatures of the light. I'd say he has quite the grudge."

"No doubt," I murmur, turning to the others. "I think they may serve a servant of the bearer of the Triforce of Power."

"True," Tigs muses, but is suddenly interrupted by Eiji, who finally shows emotion in his eyes.

"Shush, Tigs," he hisses between clenched teeth, and for a moment I glimpse fear in their eyes. Or…Tigs's one eye and…well, you get the point. Why? Only because Tigs told us who their master is? Is Ganondorf, or whoever the villain of this realm is, attempting to be discreet? He's certainly failing, by sending the five evils after us.

So why are the two Sheikah worried?

"We must get on with this," Eiji prompts Tigs, who nods ascent, her deep red eyes flaring with newfound energy.

Both draw different weapons; Eiji a thick, large sword. Tigs takes out her two katanas from earlier and holds them out in an obvious attacking position, her stance light. Eiji heaves his own sword up, the muscles in his arms bulging.

Quickly, I seize them both up. They're both outnumbered, as we have four Heroes, now. Or three…? I'm not too sure. I know Young will be able to take care of himself; I mean, he's me. Eiji looks like he'll be slightly slower with that sword, but I've learned not to underestimate the Sheikah. When I returned to the castle with Zelda as a child, I unfortunately decided it would be a change to spar with Impa… I shake away the memories and turn to Tigs. She can't defend properly with two swords, and doesn't have the advantage of attacking strong and defending just as easily as Eiji does. However, she's light and quick, and if she strikes fast enough she'll be able to land solid hits on us. This won't be an easy battle.

 _Time, you and…yourself take Tigs, Shadow and I will go for Eiji,_ Sky transmits swiftly before drawing his own sword. Shadow does the same, and they both face the Sheikah boy. I let Young catch up to me until he's beside me, facing Tigs.

"Should you be facing us separately?" Eiji asks us, twirling his giant sword with ease. "We have quite a deadly combo, I assure you."

With that, he lunges at Sky and Shadow, his blade outstretched. If he lands one hit on them… I glance over in concern as Tigs doesn't move, but I keep the young Sheikah in the corner of my eye. Sky and Shadow evasively roll away to opposite sides, but if they would've dodged at least half a millisecond later they wouldn't have been able to avoid being impaled by Eiji's giant blade. I see Tigs move, and turn to her, my own Master Sword at the ready.

"Well? We can't just watch my cousin do all the work, now, can we?" Tigs brandishes both blades. "Let us fight!"

Before she herself can lunge at us, I start forward with my shield protecting my right side. Slashing down with my left hand, I frown as she doesn't move. She stands, calm, as the Master Sword is about to impale her—

—and suddenly she isn't there.

I feel a sharp pain in my back, and hear the rip of torn fabric. The cut is shallow, and intentionally so. Her voice sounds right by my ear, "You've got to be quicker than that, Hero of Time."

"I'll show you quicker," I growl, whirling around. Young takes his own Kokiri sword, the one I misplaced, and slashes at the place where Tigs stands. I don't blink, but it's as if I do. One moment she's there, the next she's behind him, holding one katana at his throat while he struggles.

"That's hardly a fight," she scoffs, withdrawing the blade from a relieved Young. "I see the others aren't faring as well, either."

I sneak a small glance at Sky and Shadow, just as Sky crumples to the floor, blood staining the stones. I gasp aloud and resist the urge to run to the Chosen Hero. There's no time!

Suddenly, the walls of the castle shake. Tigs snaps her head up, giving Young enough time to wildly slash at her. She leaps out of the way in the nick of time, but I can see a small mark on her side where Young's blade grazed it.

"Cousin!" Eiji's suddenly shouts. Tigs turns to the other Sheikah, who is wobbling slightly. The floor shakes beneath us. An earthquake?! No, it's more than that. I glimpse Sky shaking Shadow desperately, checking his pulse. Relief washes over the Hero's face as he heaves Shadow's limp body over his shoulder, still completely balanced. No one else notices.

"Bastards!" another voice echoes through the room. The two Sheikah flinch visibly. "You told them of me, didn't you?!"

"Our master…" Eiji drops to one knee, along with Tigs. They don't appear to be facing any general direction, and a dark figure materializes behind them. They seem aware of this, but don't turn.

"Well, did you?" the figure demands, and suddenly I'm hit with the feeling of nostalgia. Young glances at me and mouths who the figure is.

 _Dark Link,_ he conveys, and I nod. When Twilight was covered in shadow, that was Dark Link consuming Twilight's spirit. But now, he's here. Whole…undefeated.

Reluctantly, Tigs nods slowly, not daring to look up from the ground. She is trembling slightly, along with Eiji. "It…was a minor slip up. I promise, master, that this will not happen again."

"Indeed it won't."

Dark Link suddenly draws the dark Master Sword, and with a solid _wham!_ hits Tigs on her back with the flat of his blade. She cries out, and blood splatters the floor from her mouth, before collapsing in a heap, unconscious.

"You're lucky I'm restraining myself to resort to…more _extreme_ measures," Dark Link spits at the fallen Sheikah. "Filthy slaves of the royal family."

Eiji's eyes flash as his cousin groans on the ground next to him, but he doesn't dare look up. Is this why he's terrified? Are they being enslaved by Dark Link?

"It would be easier to utilize your skills…" Dark Link sighs, throwing his hands up into the air. "But all the hassle of possessing others!"

Fear makes Eiji tense up, and he kneels like a rigid statue. "Master…please…not again…"

"Don't worry, my toy," Dark Link pats Eiji's head reassuringly, but the Sheikah's muscles are stiff. "Not today…"

Eiji lets out a breath between clenched teeth, the muscles in his jaw contracting. "Thank you, master…"

"Now then," Dark Link's red eyes sweep over the four Heroes standing at attention. "No, I think I'll deal with you separately."

"Time!" Shadow cries out weakly from the ground, but his voice is muffled. Why? I turn, and my eyes widen as I see a barrier of shadow now separates us. Young stands next to me, his legs tense and back rigid, but he doesn't shake. He isn't fearful. And neither am I.

"The two Heroes of Time," Dark Link smirks, kicking Eiji, who topples to the floor next to Tigs. "I'll start with you…as I…resent you more than most. You made me suffer," his red eyes pierce me through, and I reach into my pouch. For what? His eyes flicker to my hand. "Oh no, you don't."

We stand with our swords drawn, two very same people from two very different times and universes. Dark Link has obviously grown stronger…

"Now," he says, brandishing the dark Master Sword. "Let us begin."

 **Didn't see that coming, did you? You did? What? Uhm… Sorry about that quick Young Link thing! I've been playing WAY to much Majora's Mask and I've just fallen in love with him all over again. I thought about having Time become a child again but, eh, it'd be weirder to meet yourself. Then again, Time HAS already met himself…oh geez how will the Hero's Shade take this… ENGAGING (NOT REALLY) QUESTIONS TIME!**

 **Will the Heroes survive this battle against Dark Link, Tigs, and Eiji (or really just Dark Link now)? Why are the Sheikah warriors eating ice cream in the middle of winter? How many green dinosaurs will Wind find until he has to go to bed at nine o'clock? Find out in chapter twenty!**

 **Very small short story INCOMING:**

 **No one is ever going to meet Alex Ruth Cross, but anyways for her…**

Sky eyes Red Dawn warily as the sun slowly sets below the horizon. The remlit is snuggled up next to Shadow, who sleeps peacefully. Sky draws the Master Sword, and the remlit's eyes suddenly open.

They're red.

Alarm flashes through him as Red Dawn leaps at him.

Shadow rubs his eyes and feels a warm presence on his chest. He glances down in surprise, then strokes Red Dawn, who nuzzles him in response. Shadow smiles at the remlit, then looks up. A frown is set deep in his face as he sees the area around him burnt and the trees he worked so hard on keeping alive wilting and riddled with sword slashes. And…claw slashes? The remains of a green fabric hang on one of these trees. Shadow shrugs and turns back to stroking the remlit.

Sky was never seen from again.


	20. Chapter 20

**REFRESHERS FOR DAYS:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **Young is VI.**

 **To SkyPirate0614: Don't mess with them. DON'T DO IT!**

 **To ReaderOwl2816: Thanks! ;3 Aww far too kind, far to kind… x3**

 **I wanted to share with you guys a really quick and cool theory on the Fierce Deity: First of all, we're going to focus on Hylia and Demise. Both are gods, both going to be reincarnated. But what about Link? Who is he? Why does he get to be reincarnated? The answer is that the Fierce Deity may be a god, and Link may be the mortal version of the god, just like how Zelda is Hylia and Ganondorf is Demise. It even says in the Majora's Mask manga that the Fierce Deity is a god.**

 **The updates will become less frequent—sorry! …but as seeing I'm (insert good excuse here—okay fine, you caught me, Hyrule Warriors is TOO GOOD!) …yeah. And maybe because of a broken nose. Leave a review! I love them!**

 **Meaty chapter. Hope that's all right!**

Chapter Twenty

The Hero's Shade

VI.

I have no idea how I ended up here, of all places. In the ruined Castle Town. As a child.

Zelda did send me back with her Ocarina, and after that I stumbled upon the land called Termina. I tried to get back to Hyrule, and just when I thought I had done it… I emerged from the misty forest into a dark room. Where I met…my older self. And…other Heroes?

Now Dark Link faces us, more daunting than before. I shudder slightly in anticipation, but don't let it show. The older Hero of Time, er, Link, stands with his Master Sword drawn. For a fleeting moment, I have a childish thought—that that's almost no fair. If I had the Master Sword, I wouldn't be a child…

Dark Link suddenly charges at me, and I only have time to duck out of the way, but even so he brings his elbow down into the small of my back. I give my signature cry as I feel my legs buckle—but I won't collapse, I can't. I spin around and swing my sword horizontally, catching Dark Link's tunic, but nothing more. The shadow is now hacking away at Link, who raises his Hylian shield in defense. As Dark Link's sword crashes down on Link's shield, he spots an opening and thrusts his own sword beneath his shield to the place where Dark Link _was._

Now he's behind me, and I duck to avoid his blade as it whistles over my head. I quickly take out the boomerang and fling it at the shadow, where he doesn't react in time. It hits him on the side, but barely does any sort of damage to him.

The shadow once again charges at both of us, and I quickly vertically slash where I anticipate he'll be. Link does a horizontal slice, and together we catch only Dark Link's tunic. And then something hits me. Hard. I gasp aloud, which is mirrored by Link's gasp. I stumble away from Dark Link, and a line of blood soaks my tunic. How did he hit us? My legs buckle underneath me and the floor starts swaying. In a haze, I grasp onto something on my belt—a last resort.

The Fierce Deity's mask.

I pull it from its spot on my belt and hold it up to my face, feeling the edges take ahold of my features. Dark Link's eyes widen, and then the pain starts.

I scream something terrible—a bloodcurdling sound that rises through my throat and releases itself into the air around me. Something's seizing my face, contorting it to fit its needs… And then suddenly it seizes my body. My small arms jerk uncontrollably as I am thrust into the air by an invisible force. The painful movement of my legs stretching and growing more muscle makes me cry out all over again as my body elongates. Something heavy lands on my shoulders and torso—protection. And the transformation is complete.

Only, something is off.

 _Link!_ I try to shout, but it doesn't work. I can't speak!

 _Young!_ I hear his voice in my head. Why is he in my head? I don't question it, but try to shout as I did last time.

 _Link! I don't know why, but the mask isn't working!_

 _What do you mean?_

 _I don't have any control!_

The Fierce Deity fixates my gaze upon Dark Link, who stares back with shock. I draw my large sword, stepping into an attacking position. The shadow smirks, but I bring the sword down in a swift arc. Suddenly, the shadow is of no more, evaporating into the air with a small hiss. That was it? That was all of Dark Link?

Then his laughter fills the air, and he appears behind me. He raises his own Master Sword, which falls with a clang onto my armor. I grin maniacally and watch as the Fierce Deity takes the great sword and slashes horizontally at the shadow, too fast for me to comprehend. Dark Link evaporates once again, and when he reappears, standing over the limp forms of Eiji and Tigs, he is gasping.

"Take your pathetic Sheikah and leave, demon," he hisses before melting away into a shadow. We are suddenly surrounded by ruins and burnt, wilting grass. I glance around me and frown.

 _Link, get the mask off. Please…_

I start towards him, no longer in any sort of control. The older me stares for a moment before brandishing the Master Sword. I can only watch in horror as I bring down my own heavily upon his, rattling his arms. The wall between the other Heroes flickers and wavers, as Dark Link has fled. Suddenly, it evaporates.

From behind, one of the Heroes leap up onto my armor. I let out an involuntary growl and watch as I shake him off easily, where he falls to the floor. He has a strange mark on his forehead, and for some reason the Fierce Deity hesitates in delivering the final blow upon seeing this mark. Relief sweeps through me as I turn away from the helpless figure, and to the other two.

 _Link, get the mask off!_

The Hero of Time backs a few paces, along with the other Hero. The Fierce Deity steps forwards once, and suddenly both green clad boys rush forward. The Deity doesn't raise my sword in defense, as I might have. Instead, I swing the mighty sword and shallowly slice the place where the Hero of Time was hit earlier by Dark Link. He stumbles back a few paces, clearly shocked, and glances down at the wound.

The other Hero still moving cries out.

Link brings a hand to his torso, and withdraws it. It comes back red and dripping.

Suddenly it's like I'm moving through molasses. Or the Fierce Deity is. Or my mind is. I'm not sure.

But seeing yourself collapse to the ground—even if it's the older version of yourself—it's something I don't want to lay eyes upon.

Link slowly keels over, his knees straining to keep him on his feet. Even so, he falls to them first, his wide blue eyes gazing about him in shock.

In slow motion, he falls to the floor, making a muffled thumping sound.

"Time!"

I feel a flare of satisfaction rise within the Fierce Deity as a pool of blood surrounds my future self, melting out of his tunic and spilling onto the grass, staining the tips red. Horror at what I've done—at what the Fierce Deity's done—threatens to overwhelm me. Or am I even me anymore? Am I just the Fierce Deity's pawn?

"Why…what…" the other Hero shakes his head, but he suddenly sways. I realize he's the one Dark Link knocked out. He's weak.

"Why?" the Fierce Deity twists my face into a smirk, but it swiftly turns into a snarl. Of rage. His voice is deep, nothing like mine. It echoes in the field, bouncing off the ruins. "I've been waiting for so long…waiting for a chance to battle. And you are hardly a threat."

"Oh, really?!"

Suddenly something is grasping the sides of my face. I cry out as I feel the mask being withdrawn from it. The Hero with the mark upon his brow has come! The painful transformation from a matured body to one still in its child state ensues, but this time it involves more…agony.

I let out a scream, thankfully my own. Deep in my consciousness, I wonder why I'm relieved at my own pain. My body convulses, twisting one way then the other. For a moment I can't breathe—I need air! I gasp for breath as something wet and sticky races up my throat. But it's not bile. I spit out a large clot of blood, where it joins Link's upon the ground.

The mask clatters to the floor, but that's the least of my problems. The sound is muffled, indistinct. I stumble backwards, into the arms of another, but it's as if a film is over my eyes. Everything is blurry…I pitch forward again, where I stand rigid. My legs shake, and I suddenly fall to the floor, where I lay there with my eyes wide open. I close them and sink into the abyss of unconsciousness.

Dreams tug we towards a meadow similar to that of the inside of the moon. Fresh green grass flows beneath me in a small wind as I sit up, glancing around. The tree is still in front of me, but no children of the moon play underneath it. I hear a cough, and suddenly Link is next to me, the other Hero of Time. He looks fine in this dream, and our gazes lock.

"Young?" he asks tentatively. Did he name me that? "Am I dreaming?"

Is he just a manifestation of my dream? Or is he really here? I don't know how to respond to his question, so I settle with a shrug. He turns back to the tree, and suddenly a figure appears, leaning against it. _Another_ Hero?! Why are there so many Heroes in this realm? How did I get here? Who are the other Heroes?

I start forward, slowly at first, before gaining speed. Link gasps beside me. "You're…the Hero who helped Twilight!"

The Hero, face shadowed by the shade of the tree, nods slowly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Indeed I am." I only then notice his eyepatch…

"But…why?" Link frowns at the Hero, his eyebrows pinched together. "I mean, what's the purpose of you doing so when you're going to vanish?"

Twilight? The more I listen, the more I get confused. I frown.

"Well, you two will be out for quite some time," the other Hero says, taking a seat and gesturing for us to do the same. "I don't know how, but a link has formed between you two—and now you will experience one another's pain, emotions, and more…"

"A link?" I blink at Link, who stares back, tilting his head slightly so his blond hair catches in the sunlight. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that when Dark Link used Time's blood to have your mind, body, and spirit manifested within this realm, he unwittingly created a link in between you two," the other Hero smirks. "Then again, you both _are_ the same person…"

"And who are you?" Link—Time, the other Hero called him—asks. "Why did you help Twilight? Why are we here?"

"I told you I've adopted a friend's title, did I not?" the other Hero laughs, a deep throaty chuckle that rings clear and true. Time stares at him, deadpanned, but the sparkle doesn't flee from the other Hero's eyes. "Ah, all right, you've caught me, I'm not the Hero of Trains."

"What are you the Hero of, then?" Time inquires, narrowing his eyes. "And why do you know so much?"

"So many questions…let's start with why you are here," the Hero smiles serenely. "Also, for now, just call me Link before we get into things. You'll be Young," he directs at me, and I only feel a small twinge of irritation, "—and you're, of course, Time."

But Time is elsewhere. "But…I just felt…annoyance? How?"

Link nods with his words, and takes an agonizingly long pause. He inhales deeply and exhales, before saying, "It's your link between one another. You just felt Young's emotion."

Bewilderment hits me strongly, and I can sense some of it is from Time. It's…strange. I pick at a few pieces of grass, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Anyways, as I was saying…" Link leans against the tree in a relaxed position, another small smile lighting up his face. "You both are here because of your connection. I don't think you'll end up with the same wound as Time, Young, but you might receive some of its effects. I'm not entirely sure if you're here as a result of the Fierce Deity attempting to take control of you, or if it's simply Time's wound. But you're both unconscious, and you'll stay like this for a while. I sense the bond between you two strengthening as we speak.

"I helped the Hero of Twilight because I am his mentor," Link continues. "I taught him special moves that you all knew, only because he didn't have proper lessons on swordplay. Although he has the spirit of the Hero, that doesn't entitle him to anything until he awakens. Except, perhaps, boundless courage. I came to him in a realm…in between yours and my own."

"Wait…so you helped Twilight learn all he knew?" Time nods as Link inclines his head. "Well, where did you learn the moves? Were you taught?"

Link shakes his head. "I wasn't. I didn't want him to suffer throughout the journey much, and thus I taught him all I know. I know these moves from my own journey throughout Hyrule, and although I've adapted my own particular way of swordplay I've learned tidbits from travelers I've come across. Very much like you, I'd presume," he adds as an afterthought. He stays silent for a moment, and I finally get to pitch in.

"Wait…but how come I don't have control of the Fierce Deity as I did before?" I ask tentatively, somewhat reluctant to voice my fears. "I could have hurt someone, even the future me. I could've _killed_ you…"

"But you didn't, and that's what counts." Time reaches over and rests a palm on my shoulder. I manage a smile back at him before turning back to Link. "And besides, I'd've died knowing that you didn't want to kill me. It'd reassure me…just a little." I break into a grin at this, punching the Hero lightly on the arm.

"The reason you couldn't control the Fierce Deity is because…" Link trails off, thinking. "Because he seized an opportunity. He most likely won't try again, as it must have taken a lot of energy to try to overwhelm the spirit of the Hero. He saw that you had grown…slightly…and he thought, perhaps, that he could be more powerful in your newer, slightly more matured body. And when his enemy, Majora, wasn't there, I'm sure he was searching for more of a challenge. He sensed Dark Link was just a shadow of the Hero, and perhaps he wanted to engage with the others. Why he is so unrestful is beyond me, however…I can only speculate and draw logical conclusions.

"I have such a vast knowledge due to my superior skills," Link continues, and Time shoots a glare at him. He bursts out into a laugh, and I find myself laughing along. "Ah, no, I can't say I'm _that_ knowledgable, I'm sure Zelda would contradict that statement… What I mean is, I've simply aged…quite a bit. I'm actually dead, right now, by your standards."

"You're dead?!" Time looks about ready to leap to his feet, as am I. "But…how were you in a physical body when you had to help Twilight?"

"That…is because of the bond," Link responds vaguely. The bond? Whose bond? Mine and Time's? Or another bond? Between him and Twilight?

"The bond?" I yawn, suddenly weary. I lean back with my hands splayed out on the grass to hold me up. "What bond?"

"Ah, I see this is where I must reveal myself," Link grins. "I'm you."

"You're—WHAT?!"

"But you're dead!"

"Your eye!"

"Three Heroes of Time in one place," Time scratches the back of his neck. "Well, then…"

Link—the Hero of Time—bursts into laughter, calming only when we both give him reproachful glances. "I am dead, and I am you. The eye…is something quite unfortunate. But it won't happen to you," he says to Time. So…will I lose an eye? Why me? Despair suddenly rises in my throat. I can't lose an eye! Link, appearing to sense this, gives me a warm smile. "Don't worry, it's not all that bad. I mean, Zelda will cook for you when you first get injured, and _that's_ something you don't want to miss out upon."

"Good thing I still have my priorities straight," Time mutters, bringing on more laughter from Link.

"Well…you're stuck here now, for the time being," Link says, sighing and closing his eyes. "Are those all the answers you want?"

Time looks hesitant as he says, "…for now…"

I gaze around the field, boredom quickly overtaking me. So I'll be stuck in here until I can wake up…

"Wait, something doesn't add up," Time quickly says. "How have I gone to Termina, like Young, when we're supposed to be in two separate timelines?"

Link shakes his head. "Perhaps the timelines branch away from when you two returned to Hyrule. Or perhaps…there's a fourth timeline."

"You mean there are three?" Time asks, and by now I'm thoroughly confused. Timelines? What do they mean?

"Well, yes, I'll go on to explain," Link nods to us. "You see, when Zelda played the Ocarina to send you both back into time, she unwittingly created three separate universes. One where you died, and Hyrule was plunged into chaos, one where you succeeded and grew up to be an adult, and one where you went to Termina. But from Termina, you must have branched off into two separate timelines… I know that the Hero of Twilight and the Four Sword Heroes are both a part of the same branch, but I'm unaware of what happens after those two events, the Twilight Era and the Shadow Era, occur. This realm that you're currently in could be after the Shadow Era or it could be after the other universe that you have created, Time. But how you have created it is beyond me…"

I sigh, leaning back against the grass. Too much information… It's almost making me want to fall asleep.

"Goddesses, Young, you're making me drowsy!" Time exclaims before sprawling out underneath the tree. "Fine, we'll go with it."

As I fall into a light sleep, a smile plays on my face. Link and Time have laid the path for another adventure!

 **What is Wind's plan? Why is Midna so transfixed upon American Eagle models? How come the Hero of Time is getting abused in every which way? What kind of book features ink blots as its cover image? How come the author keeps breaking the ominous fourth wall in these questions? Find all (not really) of these answers in Chapter Twenty-one!**


	21. Chapter 21

**REFRESHERS FOR DAYS:**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **Young is VI.**

(-=+=-)

 **To AMaeJay: THAT. WOULD. BE. BRILLIANT. I would probably do something like build a shrine for you in my room or something crazy like that…but if I had anything specific in mind…well, maybe something like the Heroes all together—I'm not adding any more Heroes! If that's too complex, then how about perhaps just a Hylian crest design and the cover title or something? I would WORSHIP YOU…in the fun, not really too serious way.**

 **To SkyPirate0614: Thanks! I feel a million times more intelligent now xDDDD**

 **To ReaderOwl2016: Thank you so much! HAPPINESS OVERLOAD.**

 **But seriously guys, your reviews are "boosting the Hyrulean Army's morale" (been playing too much Hyrule Warriors—can you tell?) and every time I see one, whether it's constructive criticism or you're complimenting me, it always brings a smile to my face and it's really helping me keeping uploads consistent. I love you all! Keep the reviews coming!**

 **Also, my surgery is tomorrow, so the next upload will be a little late. Sorry! I mean, I don't exactly want to write for the internet when I'm all woozy after that…and stuff…I guess…I've never had surgery…**

 **This chapter is so short, it's killing me. On the inside.**

(-=+=-)

Chapter Twenty-One

The Shadow Counterpart

IV.

(-=+=-)

Wind, a mischievous glint in his eye, turns to us. "Okay, Twilight, you ready?"

I groan aloud, leaving my misgivings unvoiced. Most of them. "Wind, if you kill me here I will make it my mission to haunt you forever as a ghost…"

Wind just grins back. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you're ready. Midna?"

The Twili throws a sadistic smirk my way, while I furiously plan out my funeral. I want Wind kicked out, along with Midna, but I'll invite the other Heroes. With cake. I need cake at my funeral. And it has to be blackberry-flavored. I won't have it any other way.

Just as I'm thinking about my will, and how I'm going to write it in Wind's blood, or something violent like that, I get a shove from behind. Midna sits there, contentedly floating with her arms crossed. She looks so satisfied…well, it's not her who might die in the next few minutes!

"Why don't _you_ do it, Wind?" I ask the smaller boy accusingly, and he shrugs his shoulders and widens his eyes. Why does he have to be so cute all the sudden?!

"I've already done it before, and it's great to try new things!" Wind says, his voice hopeful. I sigh and watch as Midna teleports away.

"But how are you guys going to get up there?" I ask, and Wind giggles. Is he _really_ sharing a spirit with me? I glare at him.

"Well, you're going to take this stone, the pirate's stone, and communicate what the area looks like to Midna, and she'll teleport us. Remember?" Wind nudges me with an elbow, and I retaliate by smacking him on the side of his head. Rubbing his ear, he says, "There are no flaws in the plan. It's completely fail-safe!"

"…right."

If Wind wasn't my descendant, or sharer of my spirit, I guess, I would probably bash his head in. Or something like that. Not really. He's far too innocent for that. I can't take him seriously that way. Midna teleports back, but this time something else emerges in a flash of Twili particles. I sigh as we all stare at the cannon.

"You did this with the sky cannon thingy, right?" Midna asks, and I nod somberly. "Well, this won't be all that different."

"I have you two aiming, though, and I feel as if you have some sort of grudge against Heroes dressed in green," I mutter crossly, and Midna nudges me again.

"Since the path connecting the boat isn't here anymore," Wind scratches his hatless head. "I suppose this is the only way." He turns to me with a grin. "Can't say I'm sorry, I mean, you almost killed Time…"

"Shut up!" I scowl at the Hero of Wind, who simply giggles.

"Well, let's go!" Midna says somewhat too cheerfully, and I decide I'm definitely not inviting her to my funeral. Or Wind, for that matter. I'll invite Epona, though…but I'll have to remember Time to keep her on a strict diet, and make sure she doesn't date any stallions too old for her…

"Where are these thoughts _coming from_?" I mutter aloud, not wanting to admit—aloud or even in my head—that I've been thinking about Epona's marriage for quite some time.

"Come on, wolf boy, we're not waiting forever," Midna crosses her arms impatiently.

"Can't we just wait until Medli gets here or something?" I shake my head, regretting my overall decision to go to the Great Sea. I should've pretending like I was sick…

"She has the power of flight!" Midna throws her hands up in the air. "And I don't exactly want to miss out on a chance to see my favorite Hero being tortured!"

"…"

The next thing I know, I'm being pushed into a barrel hooked up to the cannon. Wind and Midna both crank it up. _Say your last words now, Twilight…_ I think. Suddenly an idea hits me.

"WAIT! Wind, you've been on this boat before! Why don't you just tell Midna what it looks like?" I quickly shout, and Wind hesitates.

"What's the fun in that?" Wind sticks his tongue out and pulls the lever.

Oh, how I hate the Hero of Winds.

I yell loudly as I am launched into the air, leaving my stomach behind. The rush of air fills my ears as I hurtle through the rain headfirst. How am I going to land?!

I get my answer as I crash into something hard—no, I crash _through_ it. Splintering wood cascades down my shoulders, and I can feel small cuts forming where they scrape my tunic. I am still airborne, until gravity finally takes hold and I crash to the floor. Moaning, I roll over on my side.

"This…isn't…how I expected to meet a Hero…"

The feminine voice makes me glance up, and from my position on the ground, I see a woman. Her stomach and part of her breasts are half-exposed in a dark outfit, but her eyes are covered by a beak-like visor. She has a permanent simper plastered to her face, and her dress only covers one of her legs. What kind of fashion choices are these?

"Hello, Hero," she spits. "Have enough of me, yet?"

I heave myself to my feet, stiff and covered in sawdust. "Who…are you?" I ask, and choke on the dust still floating down around me.

"Me?" the woman looks offended for a moment, her lips parted in an unbelieving o. "You don't remember the great Cia? Or perhaps…" she glances around herself and rests a hand on a piece of wood. "…you're a different reincarnation, aren't you?"

I stay silent, no longer groping for words. A burst of Twili magic suddenly appears in the center of the room, and Cia reacts quicker than I thought she would be able to, especially in her dress. She forms a pulsing purple barrier around it, ensnaring it within the center of the room. Wind and Midna materialize in its center, where they glance around themselves in shock. Wind opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. A small movement at the edge of the sphere and Medli pops up beside Wind. I'm glad to know _she's_ safe, she wasn't the one to load me up in a cannon…

" _More_ Heroes?" Cia laughs, a maniacal sound that echoes through the room. "I'll deal with you one by one, thank you very much…"

"Sheesh, who's the Hero who got caught up with you?" I spit at her, drawing the Master Sword and brandishing it at her.

"Link, of course…" Cia's gaze—well, mouth—turns dreamy (don't ask—I can just tell!), and I frown. Is she an enemy or not? She turns back to me, another smile playing on her lips. "Let's get down to business. Even with your shiny new sword, you can't defeat me!"

Suddenly she conjures a staff out of midair, brandishing it like I did the Master Sword. Letting out a cry, she swiftly jerks it towards me, and a giant sphere of pulsing, red and purple energy hurtles towards me. I gasp and roll out of the way, the magic hurtling past me and out the hole I created when I crashed into the small cabin on the ship.

I grit my teeth and retaliate by rushing forwards with the Master Sword, feinting to the right. Cia doesn't fall for it, and simply summons a wall of wind that blasts me back. I hit the far wall, where I sink to the floor, dazed. I scramble back up to my feet, but she already has conjured another sphere of dark energy and throws it at me. I don't have enough time to dodge. I bring up the Hylian Shield in defense, where it rockets off the metal and back at Cia. I stumble back from the force in which the energy created on my shield. Cia flicks her wrist and the energy dissolves into thin air.

She suddenly lets out a shout, and small swirls of the same colored energy surround me. I grit my teeth as they start to revolve around me, getting faster with each motion. Tense, I try to command my rigid muscles to do something, but I can't. The energy…it starts closing in. I furiously search for ideas, nothing happening.

As a last-minute resort, I take out Ilia's charm she gave me a long time ago, placing it on my lips. I take a steady breath and blow into the small instrument, trying to copy a song I heard a long time ago. When I first found Wind. Although I was unconscious for most of the boat ride when he brought me to his oasis, the vague memories of a song he used to command the winds reaches the front of my mind, and I play the quick three notes.

A blasting wind from behind makes me stagger, but the energy is dispelled upon it. It stops after a few short seconds, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Cia growls aloud and launches another sphere at me, but it's swifter than before. It smacks me square in the chest, and I fly back to the opposite wall again. Hitting it, pain blossoms from the point of contact with the sphere and the wall. I cry out as I collapse to the floor yet again, but it takes longer for me to regain my footing.

"Great Farore, help me," I mutter, holding up the Master Sword again. Cia launches another burst of energy, and this time is flows towards me like airborne water. I slice at it with the Master Sword, but I only make a small gap in the line. Bringing up my Hylian Shield, I am forced back onto the wall as she continues to blast me with her magic.

The metal digs into my right arm, and I can feel the wood behind me straining to hold such high pressures. My own body feels like it's being crushed, my arm almost clasped against my chest. I let out a yell of frustration, as I'm pinned.

"Ah, Hero, Link put up more of a fight…" Cia dismissively flicks her wrist again. "But in the end, he didn't kill me. He thought he did…but I will always come back for him."

"That's…creepy…" I manage through gritted teeth, and the magic's power grows more intense. The Hylian Shield is now pressed up against my collarbone, digging a grove into it. I hear a snap on my right one, and agony sears through my right shoulder. How do I win against Cia?!

"Cia!"

A new voice shouts out, and the magic suddenly stops. I crumple to the floor, where a hand grips my shoulder. I cry out, and the hand withdraws. Dizzy from the sudden break in pressure, I stare into purple eyes. Purple?

"Are you all right?" the same voice asks, and I blink a few times to clear the spots in my vision.

An eccentric blue-haired young woman kneels before me, her pale features kind and gentle, rivaling that of Cia's. Remarkably, however, she bears a distinct resemblance to the sorceress. She wears a white and gold cape over on shoulder, a brilliant purple half top decorated with several gold accessories. She wears a half purple half white skirt with a glittering blue gem strapped to her belt. White leggings embroidered with golden patterns stretch down to her dark boots, also covered in golden patterns.

"I'm…fine…" I say, answering her earlier question and getting to my feet, wobbly. The girl helps me up, supporting me. I sway unsteadily when she lets go, but am otherwise okay.

Cia lets out a laugh. "So you've come to this dimension, too, Lana? I thought you were having fun with Link…"

"We were _allies_!" Lana exclaims. "Nothing more, Cia. Please…Cia, this isn't like you! You're being manipulated! Please, stop!"

"Lana, we both know I can't," Cia murmurs, and I take a step forward as she turns away. "You're the light purged from my heart," she says. "I'm simply darkness. Farewell, Lana." Cia turns to me, where I still am swaying. "Hero, we shall meet again. Don't think this is our last encounter."

With that, Cia disappears. No fanfare, no nothing. She simply winks out of existence.

"She's…gone?! Already?!" Wind's voice is suddenly heard and he barrels over to the place where the sorceress was. "But the Great Sea…"

That's when I notice the boat flickering. Literally, flickering in and out of existence. One moment it's there, the next we're standing on air. I gasp as gravity suddenly takes hold, and the Forsaken Fortress is of no more. Neither is the Great Sea. But our mission isn't done here, yet! Why did Cia flee? Was it because Lana arrived? Who _is_ Lana? And the Hero they talked about?

The wind around me picks up as we hurtle down to the now exposed trees far below. Medli is fine, being a Ruto, but Wind and Lana—whoever she is—and me, for that matter, are all free falling.

 _What do we do?!_ I ask Wind, unable to draw in a breath to speak.

 _I don't know!_ Wind shouts back in my head.

The trees loom ever closer, and I still don't have a plan.

I guess Wind and I are going to share a funeral.

Goddesses! That means that he'll be _at_ my funeral…I bite my lip to keep a curse from spilling out as I fall towards my certain doom.

(-=+=-)

 **Is Sky secretly creating an anti-remlit army? Why is Wind mixing blue and green paint? How come Time is training vigorously for an "intense tennis match?" Why is Young so transfixed on the Hero's Shade's shoes? How come Cia fled when Lana approached her with iced tea? (Okay, it was a time crunch, I didn't have much time to make this chapter) FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another Refresher!**

 **Sky is I.**

 **Shadow is II.**

 **Time is III.**

 **Twilight is IV.**

 **Wind is V.**

 **Young is VI.**

(-=+=-)

 **To Shane Kor: Thank you, that really helped me get through it! And it wasn't as bad as I thought, thank you so much!**

 **To AMaeJay: Again, thank you so much for working on the cover. "Scarf Link" (LOVE THAT NAME) most likely won't show up, but if he does…he won't be a major character, sorry! (Shhh don't tell anyone about the sequel I'm making with him already because I can't wait…it's…a secret to everybody!) And I love your answers to the questions at the end. They answer the questions PERFECTLY.**

 **To ReaderOwl2816: A little comic relief, eh? Yeah, even though I'm having external surgery, it's because of a broken nose. Like, a bad one. Whatever you do, don't try to catch a softball with your face. Despite the title, it IS NOT soft.**

 **To Hylian Harmony: Thanks! And I was using the "Hero of Wind" from a certain video I saw, and I'm trying to correct myself on that, as in this chapter I said Winds…for once! But thank you so much for the critiquing and reviewing!**

 **To SkyPirate0614: Whoa, everyone's asking for HW Link. I'll have to plan something with him later… And yes, Twilight is thinking about cake. But blackberry cake. No other kind. Personally at my funeral I would want it to be a celebration kind, not depressing and lonely. I wouldn't want to make others feel grief for me…so I kind of made Twilight's a little more funny!**

 **To Banishedshadow24: Thank you so much! My happiness just went sky-high there… xD Love you too!**

 **Reviews are so awesome! You guys are so amazing there's not a single word to describe it, so you all are…impossibly astounding. In every single way. I'm not sure you know how much your reviews boost me up. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

(-=+=-)

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hylian Royalty

II.

(-=+=-)

After the ruined Castle Town disappeared, Sky and I were left with two unconscious Heroes. I rush to Time's side, pressing on his chest. The blood gushes beneath my fingertips, and I cringe as the bubbly liquid spills over my hands, staining the gloves red. Time's breathing is ragged and hoarse, making his chest tremble with every intake of air.

"Sky! Help me!" I cry out, swiftly pulling out a bandage from my pocket. I quickly wrap it around Time's chest, trying to stem the flow of blood. The Chosen Hero runs towards me and presses on the wound with me. Together, we slowly stem the tide of red, but with both our hands and tunics stained.

Sky's hand disappears into the pocket of his tunic and reappears with more bandages, but this time they're patterned with the symbol of the Triforce. I glance at him and he shrugs, stripping the old soaked bandages with the new ones. I expect these to also be soaked, but they remain clean. What kind of bandages are these?

Time takes another shuddering breath, but now they're smoother. I check his temperature with a hand, and am pleased to see it's normal. With the immediate danger gone, I check on Young Link, who is lying on his side. He seems fine, for now, but he has a raging fever, unlike Time. I frown.

"Sky, Young Link has a fever…" I say, unsure of what to do. "I think we should get him to Ariele."

 _Time also has one._

Sky's voice catches me off guard—it always does. My frown deepens and I turn back to the Hero of Time.

"But I just checked him!" I exclaim, crouching next to the other Hero. I brush his bangs away and press a hand to his forehead. Sure enough, warmth blossoms beneath my fingers. "We ought to get him back, too."

I silently call for the Eponas, suddenly able to sense them. The two horses gallop up towards us, along with an old friend. My face breaks into a grin as the young donkey from long ago trails behind the two horses, struggling to keep up on its short legs. I laugh and stroke its muzzle as it nudges me roughly.

"I missed you too," I say, excitement filling me. "Hey, could you help us with something?"

The donkey ducks its head in a very human-like (Hylian-like?) gesture, and I let a chuckle escape my lips again. I look back at the four unconscious figures, including the two Sheikahs.

"We're going to need rides," I say. "The two Heroes of Time can be on Epona, but we'll have to strap them in." Sky nods and hoists Young Link up by the armpits and carries him ungracefully to Time's Epona. I turn away from him as he fumbles with straps and the reins and to the two other Sheikah. They look light, Eiji with a slightly more muscular build than Tigs. They'll be fine with Sky on Twilight's Epona. I'll ride on the donkey. Again.

(-=+=-)

When we reach camp, I see a distraught Ilia. She glances at us from underneath a tree before rushing back to the center of the villagers, her eyes wide. She knows this isn't the party with Twilight in it, but she's determined to help. I admire that about her.

She comes back with Ariele and another woman I don't recognize…wait…

Rose?!

Her blue curls cascade down to the small of her back, which is uncovered due to her purple dress. The skirt only reaches down to her knees, where it stops abruptly. The top of it is laced tightly around her midsection, which has also matured as she has. Her arms are exposed and bare, but with just the right amount of slenderness I would expect from her. Her azure blue eyes sparkle as she gazes into my own, a small smile playing on her face.

"I _knew_ it was you, Link! I _knew_ it!" Rose exclaims in a voice that has lost the childish tinge. She runs forwards and tackles me in a hug, one I don't return. Shock races through me, rooting me to the ground. She squeezes me, and the breath in my lungs escapes my teeth, creating a whooshing sound.

"R…Rose?" I don't trust my voice. Why is she older? Did Ariele do this? Why? "Why are you…?"

"It was necessary, believe me," Ariele quickly jumps in. I turn to her with a glare, and she shrinks beneath my enraged gaze. "I…she's…a descendant…of the…"

"Your Highness!"

Suddenly Tigs is awake, and the Sheikah flounders from Sky's grasp on Epona. She flies out of his arms and off Epona with grace exclusive to the Sheikah. Despite her obvious disorientation, she bows her head and kneels to the ground in front of Rose, who looks surprised.

"Your…Highness?" Rose asks, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"You…don't know, my grace?" Tigs asks, still bowing, her head lowered. I stand, once again paralyzed to the ground. I feel something move on my shoulder, and I glance around to see Red Dawn peering at the Sheikah suspiciously.

"Please, explain yourself. And get out of that silly position!" Rose says, almost scoldingly. Tigs scrambles up at once, but keeps her gaze lowered to the Hylian's feet.

"If I may, Your Highness," Tigs's face splits into a small smile, obvious by her deep red eyes narrowing in a friendly manner. "You are a descendant of the royal family of Hyrule, my princess. You are the princess of Hyrule, are you not?"

The princess of Hyrule?!

Rose— _Rose_ —the princess of Hyrule?!

"I…am?" Shocked, Rose turns to me. "Link? What's the meaning of this?"

"I think…we should all explain over the fires tonight," I say, quickly making a decision. I glance at Sky, the two unconscious Heroes and Sheikah, and Tigs. "We should explain all your adventures, Sky, the Heroes, and everything else in Hyrule. It's time that we all know." Sky nods ascent, and I sigh and turn back to the other two Heroes. "Ariele, these two need your help. And so do Tigs and Eiji, for that matter."

The Sheikah warrior takes that time to stumble. Rose quickly grasps Tigs strongly, the Sheikah leaning heavily on the…princess. Tigs nods gratefully and bows her head once more before being ushered briskly away by Ariele.

 _Shadow?_

Sky isn't looking at me. I glance over at him, his gaze fixated on a spot in the sky. I squint my eyes and drag my gaze upwards, cracking my neck in the process. I squint against the dark clouds in the direction of the Great Sea, which has just flickered and disappeared.

Small specks in the sky plummet to the earth, too far away. The other Heroes! I gasp aloud and Sky whistles loudly, the fluttering of wings quickly following. He won't be able to get them in time! I grit my teeth and pull out the Ocarina, playing a song I haven't in a long time. I don't even know if it works anymore.

The Song of Soaring in my ears, I suddenly feel myself being enveloped in the white wings of the goddesses, transporting me to the part of the sky I picture in my head. Suddenly, wind rushes past me, whistling in my ears. I open my eyes, and grin as I see a hatless Wind dropping like a stone to the ground.

 _I don't have enough magic!_ He exclaims in Twilight's head, but I'm at close range now, able to hear him. _I can't use the Deku Leaf! It won't boost me up and carry my weight!_

Around me, Twilight, Wind, and another girl I don't recognize are in a free fall, the ground approaching rapidly. No one has noticed my sudden appearance yet, and I'm okay with that. I tilt my body so I rocket past Wind towards Twilight and the girl, where I clasp both their hands firmly in one of mine. Well, their fingers. I then reach out for Wind, who is too shocked to reach back.

 _Wind, get your fingers over here if you don't want to die!_ I shout at him, and he quickly reaches out a hand to grasp my own. I transfer him to my back, where he clings. Another pair of light hands grip my back, and I turn to see yet another young girl, with a beak and wings. I'm unfamiliar with her race… My thoughts are jolted back to the present. I need open hands to play the Ocarina! Twilight and the girl grab onto my shoulders, and the ground is just a few seconds away, I'm fumbling with the blue instrument—

Playing the fastest version of the Song of Soaring on the Ocarina, probably breaking an Ocarina record, I hastily picture the clearing Sky and I were standing only moments before. I feel myself being buoyed up, and close my eyes are we hurtle through space. Suddenly my legs hit the ground with a jolt—not too hard, however. I roll instinctively, unfortunately hitting the legs of a bystander. Sky goes down, Red Dawn scampering out of the way of his falling body.

"Shadow?"

"What was that?"

"That," the girl who fell with us says, getting up. "Was the Song of Soaring, wasn't it?"

I nod, the breath still driven from my lungs at the quick escape. And the amount of force I put into the Ocarina while playing it. The poor blue instrument is smudged with mud from when I dropped it accidentally on the ground immediately after landing. I pick it up and wipe it off with the edge of my tunic.

"We'll exchange adventures later," I say, before stopping dead in my tracks.

Wait a second—how did I get the Ocarina?!

How do I know the Song of Soaring?!

Isn't that the Hero of Time's relic?!

I puzzle over it for a moment, holding up the blue instrument. I feel weight on my belt and glance down. Frowning, I examine the horse call…Twilight usually carries. It's attached firmly to the belt. Something behind me clatters to the ground, and I jump, startled. Turning around, I see some sort of harp lying on the blackened grass, two bird-like figures carved onto each side. Sky's lyre… Next to it appears a baton. Is this Wind's Wind Waker I've heard about? Why do I have all the Heroes' instruments?

Shoving them all in the pouch I wear, I quickly shuffle back to where Sky stands. "Do you…by chance, have your lyre?"

Sky nods and takes it out of his pouch, completely identical to the one I received only moments before. I quickly walk away, brooding over my own thoughts, leaving Sky confused and holding his harp.

How did I get these items? Am I meant to have them? Why are they in my possession? Perhaps it's a gift from the goddesses, to advance. I decide to keep the items secret…for now.

(-=+=-)

Finally, night is upon us, and the fires are being lit. Time and Young…Time haven't woken up yet, still being tended to by Ariele. I manage to drag her from their sides so we can discuss matters. She reluctantly goes with me, being dragged away by me. Sky, Eiji, Tigs, Twilight, Midna, Wind, Rose, and the two other girls I don't know sit by a crackling, merry fire. I take a seat next to them on the green grass. I can feel the strands strengthening beneath my fingers, and breathe a sigh of relief. Red Dawn somehow pushes itself beneath my fingers, and I absentmindedly stroke its fur as Sky inhales deeply and begins with his story. He speaks to all of us. He _speaks._

The Chosen Hero—living in Skyloft—went down to "The Surface" when Zelda was whisked away from him in a vast tornado created by creatures of darkness. He had to defeat many enemies as he searched for Zelda, the usual. He briefly goes over each area, the environmental factors, and eventually the final battle with Demise.

Ariele creepily tells the Hero of Time's story afterwards, picking up where Sky left off. How she knows this—well, she's a hedge witch. The Hero of Time, thinking he was a Kokiri within the Lost Woods, went on a journey to stop Ganondorf, the usual. She also goes over the spiritual stones, and how Time was trapped for seven years while his body matured and grew. She tells of his adventures after that, and the initial defeat of Ganondorf.

I half expect her to end it there, but she doesn't. Instead, she explains that from the Hero of Time's era, the timeline splits into three. I'm confused, and push her words to the back of my mind as she goes on to tell about Termina, and how the Hero of Time had to stop the moon from obliterating the land while trapped in a three day cycle. After talking about the defeat of Majora, the hedge witch takes a deep breath and gestures vaguely towards Twilight and Wind.

Twilight begins by telling how Twilight invaded the land—the realm, not him. I mean, that'd be kind of strange… Swifter with his description of his adventures, he quickly passes the baton to Wind, who finishes with his own adventure on the Great Sea, originally just wanting to rescue his sister but discovering he had an entirely different destiny. He also explains Medli, but none of us have met Lana.

"My Hero is different," Lana says cheerfully, a smile brightening her pink lips. "He didn't go on an adventure, but fought in a war. We eventually won due to his efforts, but I'm surprised he isn't here. The bonds of space and time have been twisted enough, I'd assume he'd be here… Anyways, I'm a sorceress, and I helped the Hero. I've been summoned here because Cia's here."

She doesn't go on to explain much, but Ariele decides to jump in there. "Yes, and also, Shadow, I changed Rose because of her connection with the royal family. She's the Zelda of this realm."

I nod slowly along with it, closing my eyes and letting the information wash over me. The fire is still flickering faintly, leaping at us with frightening intensity. The warmth from the flames seep through my knight's tunic, and I turn an eye towards Death, swallowing down fear.

"I…must admit something," Twilight says. I turn back to the other Heroes around the fire, Ariele gone to tend to Time and Young Link. "I had a dream a long time ago…but it wasn't a dream. I think it was the future. In the dream, one of us died at the hands of…another Hero. With a mark upon his brow."

Instinctively, we all turn to Sky's mark, and he flinches under our gazes, horror filling his eyes. His voice emerges as a croak, no longer held back by his muteness. "I…kill one of you?"

"I don't know," Twilight admits, his own face turning a bright shade of red. "But I think the mark of evil is going to affect you in some way. Don't worry, though…I think that something…good will happen to the Hero who dies."

"Something good?" I stare at Twilight, the words leaping from my mouth. "How can something good happen to someone who's dead?"

"Just…trust me," Twilight says, turning to stare intently into my eyes. I'm almost consumed in the blue depths. "But…that's all I've got to say. For now."

"Also, Time said the Master Sword was destroyed," I quickly state, changing the subject. "Without the Sword of Evil's Bane, how are we to defeat…whoever caused this? And why did they cause this? And…most of the bosses from the realms fled. Why?"

"We can only guess," Sky murmurs, his voice cracking from the lack of use.

"Wait a moment," Rose holds up her pointer finger, signaling for us to let her speak. "I…had a dream, too. But it was about five people. Three were men, the other two women. They were shrouded in darkness, except for one, which pulsed with a light within. And one of the males, unless it was a really bulky female...it might be..." I wait impatiently for her to go on, and she eventually does. "But, he held a sword that didn't fit him. And it glowed, like the woman with the light did."

"The woman must represent Aspen! And the sword should be the Master Sword! The others _have_ to be the other bosses we fought…and one more." Twilight gasps, but he quickly regains his demeanor. "I mean, Aspen regretted what…she did to us. To me. She had light in her…right?"

Midna rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Listen, wolf boy, Aspen was a brute. A crazy. Don't let her visions get to your head."

Twilight glances up with a small smile on his face. "I won't, Midna, I promise."

Suddenly a commotion can be heard from within the villagers. An argument? No…it sounds more like…

"LINK!"

Twilight groans as Ilia stomps into the clearing, seizing him by the ear the way Twilight did to Time once. Her face is twisted into a mask of anger, her footsteps crushing tiny grass stalks. I sigh as more stalks wither beneath her, knowing I don't have any energy to maintain them.

"Epona's injured _again_!" Ilia shouts, dragging Twilight in her wake as she disappears into the night, reprimanding him the entire way. Midna, giggling, follows the two, leaving me with Sky, Wind, Lana, Rose, and the two Sheikah.

Sky yawns, getting up and stretching, before walking off into the night to some unknown location. The two Sheikah eye the rest of us somewhat warily, but refuse to leave Rose's side. Lana shifts so she leans against a tree and closes her eyes.

I lean against a tree of my own, exhaustion finally taking over. My eyelids grow heavier, and I close my eyes, sinking into a blissfully silent slumber, unconcerned for the moment.

But that moment is not going to last.

(-=+=-)

 **On a scale from one to ten, what is Time's favorite color of the alphabet? Why is Tigs suddenly able to see the light? How many remlits will it take to fall Sky? How come Sky is sneaking off in the night? Is it so he can…gather troops? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE!**


	23. Important Author's Note

**A/N - Wait, hold on, wait. I got this. *Deep breath***

 **"ARKSENDIS WHY THE HECK DOES IT SAY** ** _COMPLETED_** **UP TOP, YOU HAVEN'T ACTUALLY COMPLETED IT!"**

 **Well, my friends, I very much so have... *insert evil laugh here* Without you knowing! ...not really.**

 **What's about to go down here is-dare I say it-a sequel! YEP. A SEQUEL. I'm going to put the ending of THIS particular story, the Hero of Darkness, within the sequel ALONG WITH something else that I have in store that I'm so excited to reveal, and I'm like holding back right now...**

 **PM me any questions, comments, and make sure to review!**

 **This ends the FanFiction: The Hero of Darkness. STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL, WHICH SHALL COME OUT SOON! Be prepared for even more Links, greater perils, improved writing, and overall awesomeness! Thank you all for reading, and as always, stay...insert cool thing here**

 **ALL YOUR QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN _THE HERO OF DARKNESS: THE SECOND CHAPTER!_**

 **Your author,**

 **Arksendis**


End file.
